white rose
by otakuroy
Summary: it's about yusei and aki that discover a new feeling for each other and a secret of the crimson dragon.
1. Chapter 1 the savior

White rose chapter 1

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is Directed by Katsumi Ono Written by Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

After Fudo Yusei defeated Akiza Izinski, Divine took his chance to kidnap Rua and Ruka ( the twins ) and has sent Yusei a challenge or what we like to call. A duel.

At the orphan house

Jack: so what are you going to do Yusei?

Yusei: hmm…( deep in thought from reading the letter. )

Letter:

Dear Signers

I challenge Fudo Yusei into a duel and if he refuses you will never see your friends ever again. Meet me at the arcadia movement. A personal ship of mine will take you there over the sea.

I'll be waiting.

Signed, divine.

Jack: it could be a trap Yusei. It's best I come along too.

Yusei: no ( direct but emotionless answered )

Jack: w-what? ( little surprised of Yusei's answer )

Yusei: he challenged me and it's best I do this alone. But not without a plan ( attached a sensor under his hand clove and put it on ) once my duel disk is on you will know the duel has started from that monitor and the moment my duel disk turns off, either I win or not, you have to come save us.

Jack: I see, lucky I jack atlas have my own helicopter from Mikage.

Yusei: indeed. Until then stay put jack ( going out the orphan house and ride with his duel runner to the harbor where the ship comes )

Yusei mind: don't worry Ruka and Rua I'll come to you guys shortly.

Sayer known as divine was deep thought behind his office in arcadia movement.

Divine mind: Aki's power is growing however Fudo Yusei is only standing in my way to have my own psychic army. I must find a way to bring him down.

Divine walked to a room where Rua and Ruka are held captive

Divine: lucky I got these two prisoner, the boy is no use to me but the girl posses the power of the crimson dragon as well Aki. The two might be use full if I can manage to have all 5 signers power in my possession as well.

Divine grabbed a USB stick from is pocket and plugged it in the main computer with info of all duelist that participating in the fortune cup.

Divine: that Rex Goodwin already listed the other 2 signers. Fudo Yusei and jack atlas. But I need one more. Guess time will tell but for now.

Divine unplugged the USB and put it back in his pocket, made a smirk on his face

Divine: guess it's time I step in the picture. ( monitor bleeping ) hm? ( answered the monitor with his psychic power ) what is it?

Worker: sir Fudo Yusei has arrived and is now in the duel arena.

Divine: excellent, inform him I'll be there soon. ( turned the monitor off ) time to defeat that pesky little brat.

In the duel arena Yusei waited for Divine with a serious look on his face. He wanted to save Ruka and Rua badly but he also had another thing in mind.

Yusei:… ( deep in his mind he remembers something what Aki said. )

Aki flashback: help…me…( full of tears and fear from her powers )

Yusei:…Akiza Izinski… ( saying to himself with a low voice )

The door opened with Divine coming out from it with his duel disk on his right arm

Divine: Fudo Yusei, I hope your ready to die cause you have been a bother to Aki for the first and last time ( set up his duel disk )

Yusei: I'm here for my friends but since you mentioned her, I will save her as well from your evil ways. ( turned his duel disk on )

Divine: I hope you Don't mind the twins watching us duel are you ( points at a glass room behind him that is used to observe the duels and record in the duel arena )

Rua: let us go divine right now! ( kept hitting the glass but he ended up hurting his own hands because the glass had three layers. 2 off them are thin glass but strong material made and in between the two glasses a soundproof glass )

Yusei: Don't worry guys I will make this quick! ( put his thumb up to them )

Divine: then let's begin shall we.

Yusei & Divine: DUEL! ( both start off with 4000 life points and drew out 5 cards from their decks )

Note: if I sometimes not explain the effects of the monsters it's because I don't wanna waste words on them except they being activated

Divine: I'll make the first move ( drew a card from his deck ) I activate teleport ( continuous spell card ) thanks to this card if I have no monsters on the field, I can pay 800 life points in order to special summon a psychic monster from my hand.

Divine life points: 4000 – 800 = 3200

Divine: come on out psychic commander ( 1400 ATK 800 DEF tuner LV 3 )

next I normal summon lifeforce harmonzer ( 800 ATK 400 DEF LV 2 ) next I tuning psychic commander with my Harmonzer!

The two monsters going into the sky, psychic commander transformed into 3 green rings and surrounds the Lifeforce Harmonzer

Divine: come forth! Magical android! ( 2400 ATK 1700 DEF LV 5 )

A Female android appeared on the field with her eyes closed.

Divine: next I place one set card with that i end my turn. Now I can activate my monster's effect.

The female android opened her eyes and glowing bright. The glowing energy goes to Divine.

Divine: during the end of the turn my android increase my lp by 600 for every psychic monster on the field including herself.

Divine life points 3200 + 600 = 3800.

Yusei: my turn! I summon sonic chick in defense mode

sonic chick cannot be destroyed in battle by a monster with more then 1900 ATK points

Yusei: next 3 cards set in the spell/ trap card zone. Turn end

Yusei mind: I have to make it quick, I hope Ruka and Rue knows where Aki is otherwise we have to search the whole building. ( started down to his duel disk ) jack please be patience.

Meanwhile in the helicopter.

Blister: in the end you couldn't wait ( sweat tear by his right side of his head )

Jack: hmp I jack atlas will not wait for no one!

Back to arcadia movement

Divine: I draw! I activate psi-station! When a Psychic-Type monster is Normal Summoned, you can pay 500 Life Points to have it gain 300 ATK and increase its Level by 1.

Divine: I summon krebons in attack position! ( 1200 ATK 400 DEF tuner LV 2 ) now is use psi-station!

Krebons leveled up and gained power. 1200 Atk + 300 = 1500 attack points.

Divine life points 3800 – 500 = 3300

Divine: Krebons attack sonic chick!

Krebons light up green flares and threw them all to sonic duck.

Yusei: kg! ( sonic chick got blown away ) this impact…

Divine: well observed Fudo Yusei, here in Arcadia Movement we make damage look real instead of just holograms. Now android attack Fudo Yusei directly!

The female android attacks with a white orb from his staff straight to Yusei

Yusei: hnn! ( crossed his arms and took the hit hard, flew far back against the wall and fell on the ground. ) kg…

Ruka and Rua: YUSEI!

Yusei life points 4000 – 2400 = 1600

Divine: next I activate Psychic rejuvenation! For each psychic monster on my field I receive 1000 life points. There's two on my field so I receive 2000 life points up.

Divine life points 3300 + 2000 = 5300.

Divine: I don't get why Aki suspect you can help her. Your very weak and easy to defeat just like your last monster.

Yusei:…your wrong ( slowly getting up with Divine slowly looking surprised ) I'm not down by just one attack…you have to do more then that ( panting from the impact )

Divine: then perhaps a Synchro summon would put you more to the test, I tuning magical android with Krebons!

Krebons transforms into 3 green rings around the android

Divine: Surge, my Black Mist of Vengeance, Synchro summon! Come! thought ruler archfiend!

A dark aura appeared with a monster containing in it. Slowly showing his claws out the dark aura then spreads it's wing from left then right, opening it's dark eyes and roared out a demonic sound that everyone could hear in arcadia movement.

In akiza izinski room she waked up slowly from hearing a demonic noise coming from the duel arena.

Aki: divine? ( looking around but Divine wasn't with her so she got up and going to the room where she saw Ruka and Rua watching a fight between Yusei and Divine. She was shocked for seeing Yusei dueling divine. ) Yusei? What's he doing here?

Ruka: Aki onee-chan you're here!

she pressed her hand on a wall and used her power to open up a secret button that removes the soundproof glass, Aki pressed the button

Aki: divine what's the meaning of this?

Rue: couldn't you have activated that button when Ruka fought Divine

( staring suspiciously to Aki but Aki just ignored them )

Divine: hm? ( turned and saw Aki ) ah akiza my dear, your just in time to see this boy going down right before your eyes.

Aki: divine what are you trying to accomplish? This won't affect your plan of your own army.

Divine: oh but in fact it is. The signers has more power then our powers Akiza, I think it would be best to use them as well to power us up.

Yusei: I don't care what your plans are but they won't work!

Divine: ( turning back to Yusei ) you still breathing?

Yusei: yes. ( was confident enough to even set a smile for it )

Divine: hmp then let's continue then ( placed 1 set card face down in his Spell/trap zone )

Divine mind: this fool will lose thanks to the card I have set. ( looks at the left set card )

Battle teleportation.

Normal trap

Effect activate if you control only one face up psychic- type monster, and select that monster.

It can attack your opponent directly this turn.

At the end of the battle phase, give control of that monster to your opponent.

Divine mind: on my next turn I'll win cause thanks to my thought ruler archfiend

Divine images he activate the teleportation card and Yusei countered with scrap iron scarecrow that negates a card attack.

Divine image: at that moment I activate my thought ruler effect! I pay 1000 lp in order to negate your trap card and destroy it!

Divine 5300 – 1000 = 4300 lp

Yusei image of divine: no way! ( got hit and lost all of his life points )

Divine done imaging his victory.

Yusei: my turn. ( not yet drawn his card as he looks slowly towards Aki, Rua and Ruka )

Aki was surprised Yusei was looking at her as well. She even felt something in her chest when he gazed his eyes on her.

Yusei: Akiza izinski! I will keep the promise to help you!

Aki:…( widens her eyes from surprise ) Yusei….

Yusei: Rua, Ruka don't worry I'll show the hero will always win from the villain.

Divine: then show her how you will do that, even stardust dragon has not enough attack points to defeat my ruler.

Yusei: we shall see about that. ( his arm is glowing with the mark of the crimson dragon tail, even Aki's arm began to glow in shape of a claw as well Rua's mark )

Aki: the wretched mark…uh ( suddenly see could see the truth about yusei saying that he will help her )

Yusei: DRAW! ( shouted his lungs out with a incredible whirlwind )

Divine: what the! ( surprised to see this power )

Yusei: debris dragon in attack mode ( 1000 ATK 2000 DEF tuner LV 4 ) debris dragon allows me to revive a monster with less then 500 attack points. Come forth sonic duck!

The bird came out happily from the graveyard

Yusei: next I active double summon, now I normal summon level warrior to the field! ( 300 ATK 600 DEF LV 3 ) let's rev it up!

Note: I actually wanted to say something else then let's rev it up but I'll do this one time.

The warrior and bird going in the sky and the dragon transforms into 4 green rings.

Yusei: clustering hopes will become a shining new star! Take flight stardust dragon! ( 2500 ATK 2000 DEF LV 8 )

A silver winged dragon appeared and sparkling as stardust's are on it's wings.

Divine: now the number of cards in your hand is zero, I must say you did however manage to shake me a bit from your draw ( sweated a little by his left side of his face )

Yusei: this is just the beginning. Trap card open! Synchro Striker Unit. This card becomes a equip card to a synchro monster and gives it 1000 attack points! Stardust dragon glowing with power. 2500 ATK + 1000 = 3500 attack points.

Divine: damn…but even if you defeat my monster I will only lose 800 life points.

Yusei: stardust dragon! Shooting blaster sonic! The dragon launches a silver colored beam towards thought ruler and destroyed it

Divine: kgg! ( felt a shockwave ) that was nothing but a breeze to me.

Divine life points 5300 – 800 = 4500

Yusei: maybe this will knock some senses into you! Synchro Destructor! when a **Synchro Monster** I **control** **destroys** your monster **by battle**. it will Inflict **damage** to you equal to half the **original ATK** of your **destroyed** **monster**. But since your monster is a **Synchro Monster**, the **effect damage**doubles!

Divine: n-no way! AAH! ( got blasted against the wall ) kgg…

Divine life points 4500 – 2700 = 1800

Yusei: and finally my last trap! Sakuretsu Breakthrough! This card can only be activated if I have only one monster on my field. With this card if my monster destroys a 8 level monster in battle, and reduce 800 attack points then it can attack once more!

Stardust dragon attack points 3500 – 2700 ATK

Yusei: second shooting blaster sonic!

Stardust dragon again fires another silver colour beam straight to Divine.

Divine: Fudo…Yusei…AAAAAAHHHH! ( the blast caught Divine and ended up laying on the floor )

Divine life points 0

Aki: divine! ( going out the glass room by opening the door that needs a key card. Meanwhile Ruka and Rua saw their chance to escape and came along with Aki.

Yusei: as promised you give me back my friends

Divine:…damn…I didn't thought it would be this soon.

Aki: divine you alright? ( going to Divine and tried to help Divine up )

Divine: get out off my way! ( pushed Aki away o the ground )

Ruka: hey that's not how you treat a lady!

Rua: that's true!

Divine: shut up ( activated brain control on Ruka and Rua )

Yusei: divine stop! ( running towards Divine )

Divine: time to end this, hinotama! ( played a spell card from his duel disk a fireball hit Yusei and launched him on the ground, knocked him unconscious )

Divine: now twins, take Yusei to your room. ( Rua and Ruka had fade eyes by being controlled of the effect of brain control and took Yusei to their room. When they entered the door behind got locked

) Aki:…hnn…divine

Divine: sorry Aki but you mustn't interfere with my duels ( helped Aki up but forced her to stand up by pulling her arm )

Aki: that hurts! ( pull back her arm ) divine you should stop this, it's making you insane!

Divine: I do what I must ( used brain control on Aki ) Aki got fade eyes as Ruka and Rua had. Divine: workers, delete her memories about what happened here. Workers: yes sir ( took Aki to a secret laboratory and erased her memory of Yusei saving her )

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 the Earthbound of bonding

White rose

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is ****Directed by Katsumi Ono Written by ****Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

Chapter 2

The earthbound of bonding

Yusei and the twins have been sent to their own room in arcadia movement.

But they were forced to stay there because of divine, however Yusei got damaged by the hinotama spell card and the twins have been brain washed. The effect of brain control has worn off when Ruka and Rua entered the room where they been held captive and saw Yusei badly injured by his chest part.

Rua: Yusei! Yusei! ( kept shaking Yusei but Yusei didn't woke up )

Ruka: is he…( interrupted by Ruka )

Rua: of course not, heroes will never die! ( tears running down his cheeks )

Ruka: Rua…

Yusei: hnn ( made small movement by his finger and slowly sit up with his hand on his forehead ) where am i?

Rua: Yusei! ( his sadness fade away into joy and hugging Yusei tight )

Yusei: hnn it's great your caring but I'm kind of injured remember ( groaning from the pain )

Rua: ah! ( let go ) sorry but we thought you were death.

Yusei: wait ( looking around the room ) where's aki?

Ruka: I think divine has taken her somewhere, but we don't where.

Rua: and what's worse we can't escape or even hope we will see our friends again ( going in tears again )

Yusei: hm ( smirked ) it will be alright, jack is on his way.

Rua: eh? Really? But how?

Yusei showed under his duel disk a tracking device that goes off when ever his duel disk switches on to off

Meanwhile in the helicopter where blister and jack sitting next to each other at the back seat

Jack: are we almost there yet? ( running out of patience )

Pilot: we will arrive in 5 minutes former king

Jack: what did you say! ( mad for being called a former king )

mikage: jack calm down ( put her hand on jacks chest to try to calm him down. )

Jack: tsk…( didn't like to wait and he looked out the window, seeing only the sea )

Jack mind: don't worry Yusei, were coming to save you.

At a secret camber.

Aki: aaahh! ( getting electrocuted by her brain )

By divine he sees Aki's memory in front of a big screen.

Divine: erase that part too

The worker replayed the memory.

Yusei: Akiza izinski! I will keep the promise to help you!

The worker erased that part of her memory.

Aki: aaah aaah! ( screaming in pain and soon fainted into sleep )

Divine: now you wont remember that Yusei ever came her nor you will never will ( having a evil smirk on his face )

Worker: hm? ( sees on a radar a helicopter coming ) sir a helicopter is coming our way.

Divine: what! ( seeing by the big screen a helicopter with jack atlas in it ) damn it ( slammed on the control panel but accidently reset Aki's memory as the wires in her head becomes green ) why does this happens to me!

Worker: what should we do sir?

Divine: call the guard to hold him and the rest in the helicopter captive.

Worker: understood ( wanted to inform the guards but at that moment a earthquake began around the arcadia movement, a purple flaming line with a bird came under the building )

Divine: w-what's going?

Worker: I don't know but I can't control anything from here ( the control panel exploded at the worker face and fell down on the ground )

Divine: damn it…what's going on?

Suddenly the screen showed Carly in her dark signer form.

Divine: y-you! ( remembered he defeated Carly in a dual and killed her by using his psychic power to launch her out of a window ) your still alive I see.

Carly: meet me at your office in 10 minutes or else ill destroy your movement.

Divine: fine but be prepared to lose ( went upstairs but forgot all about Aki )

Aki: hnn ( twitting her eyelashes and opened them slowly as she came off the chair while the wires cut loose from her head ) w-what happened? ( slowly remembered what happened ) Yusei…

Aki walking out of the room and went searching for the twins room. She found it quickly and tried to open it with her psychic power but failed.

Aki: w-what why doesn't it work? ( looking at her hands ) have my power grown weaker?

Meanwhile behind the door of the twins

Rua: hm? I heard something ( going to the door and placed his ear on the door ) it's aki!

Yusei/Ruka: what? ( went to the door as well and eavesdropping )

Aki: why doesn't this door open ( kept pushing her hand against the door and sometimes hit it ) auw…( petting her hand ) I'm so useless…when ever I am in pain I can use my power but if it's about saving someone…( a tear letting up from her right eye )

Yusei: don't give up!

Aki: uh? ( surprised ) Y-Yusei are you in there too?

Yusei: yes, get us out of here Aki it's not save here anymore ( felt his arm burning ) hnn!

Rua: Y-Yusei?

Ruka: ah! ( her arm is also burning.

Aki: the wretched mark ( her arm was glowing ) perhaps now ( put her duel disk on ) come forth rose tentacle! ( summoned her monster ) attack the door now ( the monster did a vine whip attack and broke the door into pieces. )

Yusei: you did it Aki!

Rua/Ruka: hooray for Aki!

Aki she chuckled a little with a light blush on her cheeks

Yusei: we have to find the exit and fast

Rua/Ruka/Aki: right

The 4 of them running in the halls and went to the center of the arcadia movement where you can see how many floors you are.

Yusei: we must get down here.

Aki: yea I know the exit so ( she looked and saw something shocking, Divine fell down ) Divine! ( grabbed the railing and tried to catch him but she wasn't fast enough )

Rua: w-what happened ( freaked out for seeing that )

Yusei:…( looked up stares and saw a person with a dark cap hiding her face ) who is that?

Carly: now I have my revenge…jack…wait for me ( left the building by jumping out a window and flew away with her earthbound )

Yusei: dark signer…( the floor was shaking ) Aki we have to hurry!

Aki: divine…divine ( was crying and on her knees. )

Yusei: Aki snap out of it ( shaking Aki by her shoulder but she kept crying )

Rua: were going to die if we stay here! ( suddenly a brick collapsed towards Rua )

Yusei saw a big brick falling towards Rua and tried to run towards him to save him but his timing was too slow. At that moment the markers glow tremendously and formed around our heroes and teleported them somewhere else.

Meanwhile by the helicopter of jack, the pilot landed somewhere save around the arcadia movement.

Jack: Yusei signal disappeared, uh? ( saw a broken glasses and picked up ) Carly…don't tell me ( looked around ) Carly!

Mikage: Atlas-Sama it's too dangers! ( held his arm trying to pull him away from the building that's about to collapse )

Jack: shut up! Carly! ( said her name over and over but he stopped when a giant brick came in front of him. )

Mikage: we have to go now!

Jack:…( silenced and went with blister and Mikage back to the helicopter and flew back to the orphan house )

At the villa where the twins live. In the living room a red orb appeared and dropped our 4 heroes down on the floor.

Rua: w-what happened?

Ruka: the markers saved us ( the marker stopped glowing )

Aki: hnn…( opened her eyes and she laid on top of Yusei )

Yusei: I don't mind you laying on me but your hands is hurting my burned chest.

Aki: o-oh sorry ( got off and turned away with a heavy blush on her cheeks )

Ruka: ill get the first aid kit

Rua: and ill make some dinner!

Ruka: on second thought, you look for the first aid kit and give it to Aki while I cook something for us.

Rua:…hnn your no fun

Ruka: no I don't want burned waffles like last time you cooked.

Rua: he-he my bad ( petting the back of his head with a smile on his face and searching for a first aid kit )

Yusei: hnn ( tried to get up but the wound as gone worse )

Aki: let me help ( put her head under Yusei arm pit and let Yusei lean on her )

Yusei:…thanks…Aki ( weak voice cause the mark of the signer drained some of Yusei stamina )

Aki: just don't move too much ( put Yusei on a couch and put his legs also on it )

Rua: I found the first aid kit ( brought it to Aki )

Aki: ah thanks ( opened it and brought out a cotton stick ad poured some medicine on it ) this might sting a little ( raised Yusei's shirt up and saw the burned chest )

Yusei: w-wait a minute

Aki: if I don't do it you will have a burned mark on your chest for the rest of your life!

Yusei:….okay…you got a point there ( tried to calm down )

Aki:…( focusing on the damaged skin of Yusei and tapping gentle the cotton on his chest bit by bit )

Yusei: hnn ( grabbed hold of Aki's skirt cause it sting a lot )

Aki: almost got it and….done ( trashed the cotton in a trashcan )

Rua: how you feeling Yusei?

Yusei: like someone some one a killer needle monster and attacked me directly in a dual. ( loose up his grip on Aki's skirt )

Rua: gmm ( trying to held his laughter )

Aki: light up, you will be better in no time ( walked to a closet and put the first aid kit away )

Ruka: Rua how many times do I have to tell you, wash the dishes and dry them before you go to bed.

Rua: eh! But I thought it was your turn Ruka

Ruka: I have done it 3 days in a row before we got kidnapped so you better help me or no waffles for you.

Rua: aww ( find it a pain in the ass to do the dishes and went into the kitchen with Ruka )

Yusei:…hm ( smiled a bit from finding it funny )

Aki: where's the boy? ( looking around )

Yusei: it's Rua and he is helping his sister with the dishes

Aki: I see ( took a seat on the table ) you alright?

Yusei: I'm fine, I had worse then this when I was a kid.

Aki: really?

Yusei: yea…but Martha is always looking after me back then.

Aki: Martha?...is she your mom?

Yusei: no…she adopted me and treated me as her own child.

Aki: where did she found you then?

Yusei: near a beach, I was in some sort of capsule. Martha thought I was send from outer space or a gift from heaven.

Aki: she must be really nice to take you in.

Yusei: what about your parents?

Aki:…( widened her eyes and looked away with her hair blocking her eyes ) I don't wanna talk about them ( her voiced sounded slight angry )

Yusei…I'm sorry…I didn't meant to upset you Aki

Aki: thanks…but it's nothing ( went to the balcony and watching the city. The sun is about to set )

Ruka: waffles are done Yusei, hm? Where's Aki?

Yusei: outside, better leave her alone for a while ( trying to sit up )

Ruka: wow easy there ( tried to push Yusei down but couldn't )

Yusei: I'm alright. I'm well rested now

Rua: hi-hi ( chuckling because he as 10 waffles on his plate )

Ruka: Rua save some for our guests

Rua: aw but I'm hungry ( making a sad face )

Yusei: I'm only having 2 so eat up

Rua: thanks Yusei! ( ate his waffle like a cavemen eating his prey )

Ruka:…he never got manners ( sit down by the kotatsu )

Note: A kotatsu is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself.

Yusei was watching from a distance where Aki is standing, he slowly up and went to Aki

Aki: hm? ( heard the glass door sliding open then closed but she still looked at the city view )

Yusei: quite a view up here…don't you think? ( lean forward on the railing )

Aki: yea…quite a view indeed.

Yusei: Aki…I'm sorry about Divine and that I said things that shouldn't have

Aki: it's not that….it's just…I have been pushed away so many times…at school…by my home…the only one who ever liked being around me was Divine.

Yusei:…Aki…

Aki: I shouldn't even being here I don't deserve being here ( tears dropping on her fingerless gloves and sniffing a lot )

Yusei:…( came behind Aki and wrapped his arms around aki's waist )

Aki:…sniff…hm? ( opened her eyes and was surprised she is being hugged )….why….why do you comfort me…even in the fortune cup…I hurt you…why don't you stay away after all I have done…

Yusei: because I promised I would help you Aki…

Aki:…(she slowly widens her eyes and stopped crying )

Yusei: you better eat and then get some sleep ( kissed Aki by the side of her head and then let go of her slowly. Headed to the door but stopped when he heard Aki saying something )

Aki:…Yusei…thank you…( showed a very friendly and joy full smile to Yusei )

Yusei:…( peeked a little how Aki smiled and secretly did the same ) come, it's getting cold out here.

Aki: yea ( came along with Yusei but before she went in she looked up in the sky )

Aki mind: thanks…for this second chance ( went inside with Yusei )

Ruka: Rua…please Don't shake it too much.

Rua: hnn ( shaking a can of wipe cream ) you have to shake it well otherwise it won't come out.

Note: yea it sounded perverted ^_^

Ruka: ah Aki feeling better now?

Aki: yes, can i….( little new with being among people ) have some waffles too?

Rua: of course and lots of cream ( opened it and pressed on it but didn't came out ) eh? ( aimed the can in front of his eye and the cream came out into his face )….

Ruka/Aki/Yusei: gmm ( everyone tried to hold their laughter but couldn't as they all were laughing with joy and warmth )

Rua: not funny! ( was little angry and waving his hand in Chibi form )

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 the night rose

White rose

Chapter 3 the night rose

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is ****Directed by Katsumi Ono Written by ****Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

After escaping from the arcadia movement, Ruka, Rua, Yusei and Aki are now at the villa where the twins life. It's past 19:00 PM and the sun has been set as for the moon is full tonight.

Rua: let's watch some movie.

Ruka: your not going to put another super hero movie in it are you

Rua:…uhm…noooo ( hide the DVD behind his back )

Yusei: do you parents know were staying?

Ruka: it's alright, our parents are away very often, they will be back soon.

Yusei:…isn't it lonely here then?

Rua: no we got each other and a whole villa for ourselves.

Ruka: even though I beat you in dueling way too often

Rua: that was lucky!

Ruka: winning 16 times in a row is no luck Rua

Rua: hnn Aki onee-chan let's duel

Aki: uh?

Yusei: easy Rua we came out a collapsed building remember

Aki: it's best you don't duel me ( looking a little down )

Rua: come on just one duel please.

Ruka: Rua let Aki be.

Rua: hnn ( mopping )

Aki: but can I ask you something?

Rua: sure ask me anything

Aki: why do you call me onee-chan

Note: in yu-gi-oh 5d Japanese version Rua calls Aki ( Aki onee-chan )

Rua: because I always wanted a big sister

Aki: your younger then him Ruka?

Ruka: yes but I don't remember the exact minutes, so yea I'm younger then him

Rua: yea so do you like to be called this way often?

Aki: I don't mind I was just wondering why.

Rua: and Yusei can call you Aki-chan

Aki: eh? ( blushed lightly )

Ruka: that's too soon Rua they just met each other

Rua: but in fair tale the hero always marry the girl in need and then marry her

Ruka: that's why it's called a fairytale, they can't always come true in real life

Rua: but still Yusei is a hero, right Yusei?...hm? ( now realizing Yusei and Aki are gone ) where did they go?

Ruka:…( sighed ) that's what you get for scaring people away with your theories.

Rua had a confused sign above his head for not realizing what he has been saying

Aki and Yusei were by the kitchen doing the washing the plates and cutlery

Aki: kids talks a lot ( washing the plates and cutlery by the sink )

Yusei: yes they do ( took a plate and dried it up with a tea towel and put it into the kitchen cabinet )

Aki: but…how do I call you?

Yusei: just Yusei and I'll call you just Aki

Aki: i-I see ( was curious if she was going to be called Aki-chan from now on but it distracted her and cut her a slice off her finger under water by a knife ) ah! ( held the side of the finger against her lips try to ease the pain )

Yusei: what's wrong?

Aki: cut myself ( tried sucking it but it hurts a lot )

Yusei: let me ( put the tea towel down and held Aki's hand )

Aki: w-wait you don't have to ( shivered a bit from Yusei's touch )

Yusei gave a soft lick over and then a polite kiss on it

Aki: hnn ( held a moan sound inside her )

Yusei: pff…pff ( blew softly to let the wound dry and got the bandage out of the drawer in case for these things. He wrapping 5 circles around aki's finger and made a little ribbon on the tip of Aki's finger ) there all fixed

Aki:…( put her hand back to her chest and turned around ) t-thanks ( said it with a nervous sound ) w-where did you learn to do that?

Yusei: from Martha she says first lick the wound then kiss on it polite then blow on it so it can dry and finally do the bandage on it.

Aki: I- I see…did you also do that to jack when you were little?

Yusei: yes ( answered calm and emotionless )

Aki: eh? ( surprised and turned back towards Yusei ) r-really?

Yusei: Jack is my friend and he cut his finger once by one of his cards so I had to help him

Aki's mind: he did that without desires…I thought almost for sure he was just doing that to

Yusei: aki?...aki? ( wondering what's on Aki's mind )

Aki: uh? Oh right the plates ( continued washing the dishes )

Yusei:…( kept silenced and continued helping Aki with the dishes )

Meanwhile at the orphan house.

Martha: what! You couldn't find Yusei! ( shaking jack )

Jack: easy Martha I'm sure he is alright ( getting shacked back and forth )

Martha; oh dear ( let go of jack ) I hope he is okay.

Blister: Yusei is alright Martha. The monitor here says the sensor is still on but for some reason the location seems to be blocked from our aura.

Martha: then fix it so we can find them, I know Yusei is going to be alright but I'm worried if he got himself injured

Back at the Villa

Rua: yes high score!( playing space invader with a old console )

Ruka: they have new consoles and games you know

Rua: nah I'm fine with this one, it's pure shooting and saving the world just like I would do

Ruka: ( sighed ) indeed and someday you will. ( smiling and really believe Rua can do that )

Aki and Yusei were done doing the dishes and came back for the twins

Rua: a…a…aaaah ( yawning long out his mouth )

Ruka: you don't have to yawn so loud ( yawned a little but in a cute way like a cat would do )

Yusei: I think you two need some rest, it has been rough for you guys since the last 2 days.

Rua: but…I'm not…( yawned again ) tired ( rubbing his eyes )

Yusei lift up the blanket of the kotatsu and put Ruka and Rua down carefully on the floor, put the blanket over their shoulders so Aki and Yusei can still see their faces

Aki:…amazing ( said to herself and was surprised that a young teenager named Fudo Yusei had a sensitive side that she's haven't seen before )

Yusei: there's a bed in the hallway first door on the right.

Aki: w-what? ( surprised ) but uhm it's too soon for us to be sleeping together. ( blushing and getting really nervous about this )

Yusei: hm?...uhm what I meant was, you can use the bed and I'll be sleeping on the couch.

Aki: oh….i-I see… ( held her hands together and watching somewhere else )

Yusei: do you want me to join you?...it has been hard for you lately.

Aki: trust me…I can handle being alone, so if you don't mind I'll go to sleep now ( talk like a well mannered elegant queen and headed to bed )

Yusei:….what's up with her…oh well ( turned off the lights in the living room and used his own blue jacket as a blanket. Normally it would be cold but Yusei is used to these kind of things back in the satellite )

Aki undressing her wardrobe until only her bra and panty were left and then searching into the closet and found a pajama that was dark burgundy colored just like her hair is.

She puts it on and button it up from her middle until to her hickey. She closed the curtains and turned off the light and ended up sleeping alone in a 2 persons bed.

After a while Aki had a nightmare about her past. Everything was dark as background but it got light up when the flames of the black rose dragon appeared in front of her.

Aki: black rose dragon stop! ( reach her arm out towards the dragon )

Aki tried to command the dragon but couldn't because the dragon lost control of it's self and turned everything into a burning crisp. Aki was alone, she was wondering and walking into a endless path.

Aki mind: where is everyone? ( looking left and right while walking )

Aki stopped because she saw something familiar under wooden door that got burned, she moved the door away and saw it was yusei's jacket

Aki: no…it can't be…( she turned scared and feared she has killed Yusei )

Divine: well done Aki. ( applaud to Aki behind her )

Aki: d-divine…your still alive? ( looked behind her and stood up )

Divine: hm hm ( he set his evil smirking and suddenly he transformer into his thought ruler archfiend )

Aki: no! stay away! ( running from the monster but what's ahead of her were death bodies of the person she slaughtered as the black rose witch )

The knight she beaten first has been drilled trough his armor and didn't move. Then a guy dressed up as a lawyer was hanging by a thorns of a tentacle made of plants around his neck

Aki:…i….i didn't do it, I didn't want to ( took a couple of steps backwards )

Aki almost about to cry but she really cried when she saw Ruka and Rua laying death in front of her. But what really stroked her was the person who tried to reach for Rua and Ruka…it was Yusei

Aki: Yusei! ( tried to reach Yusei but got blocked away by the dark flames again, she saw her father in the fire ) papa!

Hideo: you're a monster, stay away from me you witch ( controlled the fire and launched a attack straight to Aki )

Aki: no! ( she woke up sweating with panting heavily in and out )….i-it was just a dream ( felt tears dropping of her cheeks and ended up crying and sobbing a lot )

But as soon she was sobbing the lights went on

Aki: uh? ( surprised and looking at the door and saw Yusei staring at her )….Y-Yusei… ( said it with a whimpering tone of her voice )

Yusei: are you alright? Did you had a nightmare?

Aki: no, no it's nothing ( claimed nothing wrong but in reality she was sad inside )

yusei kept silenced but decided to walk to Aki and joined Aki in bed

Aki: Y-Yusei what are you? ( saw Yusei coming closer to her )

Yusei carefully wrapped his arms around Aki's middle and hugged her gentle and tight at the same time

Yusei:…your save now, don't worry ( whispered to Aki's ear )

Aki:…( slowly a blush appeared on her cheeks and was speechless of Yusei's action )

Yusei: Aki…I'll be your savoir… I promise you that ( rubbed his cheek against Aki's cheek and his lips were close to Aki. He felt from his lips Aki breathing in a strange way. )

Aki: Yu…sei…I feel strange ( feeling her face was over heated and her body got flinched when Yusei's lips almost touched hers )

Yusei:…shh ( made a soft sound and pressed his lips against Aki's lips )

Aki: hm! ( surprised by the kiss but slowly gave into the kiss and closed her eyes slowly. )

Yusei:…hmm…( deepens the kiss and made Aki lay down slowly with the pressure of his lips )

Aki: hmm…ah ( let out a moan sound out of her lips and couldn't think straight because her mind became pure white )…be…gentle…( held on Yusei's black shirt tight from his back )

Yusei:…I will…Aki…

Yusei removed his shirt from his arms and lean forward, watching Aki's eyes while unbutton her pajama one by one. Aki couldn't believe what's happening to her nor did she mind Yusei undressing her. She moved her face to the left and watched the wall because she was too shy to see yusei's face right now.

Yusei:…Aki…I want you to look at me…

Yusei move his hand on the left side of Aki's cheek and moved her face so she is facing Yusei.

Aki:…I can't look…( closed her eyes )…I-it's embarrassing

Yusei answered it by giving Aki a kiss on her hickey. Aki moaned louder from it and put her finger that got cut on her lips and bite it softly so she doesn't wake up the twins by her moaning. She opened one eye and saw Yusei was moving lower and lower by his kissing.

Aki:…hnn ( her best to keep her moaning down by biting the bandage of her finger )

Yusei carefully pulling down Aki's pajama and saw Aki's fair skin followed by her breasts with nipples becoming hard

Yusei:…Aki…your wet down her ( placed his warm hand on Aki's pussy and starts to pet it up and down )

Aki: ah! ( she released a loud moan noise and continued moaning while trying to say something )…i…it's…sensa…tive…hnn ( closed her eyes again )

Yusei nearing his face towards Aki's pussy and saw something weird he never seen before ( clitoris ) he pinching it between his pointing finger and his thumb

Aki: ahh ( arching her back with her legs turning numb and blushing heavily ) yusei…something….is coming…I can feel it in my body… ( panting heavy )

Yusei just licked the clitoris and softly sucking on it while pressing his two fingers in the vaginal opening of aki's pussy.

Aki: i-I cant hold it…much aaaah! ( arch fully her back and came with pure white cum coming out of her crotch. After that everything turned white as Aki opened her eyes )

Aki: w-what? ( looked around and saw she still was in the same bed ) was it a dream ( checked under the blanket for pajama and she still has it on )….it…was only a dream

Aki couldn't believe she had first nightmare and then a wonderful dream. Suddenly she felt something pressing against the side of her body

Aki: uh? ( moved the blanket further and saw Ruka and Rua laying together ) why are they here?

Rua:…Aki…onee-Chan ( grabbing her pajama pants )

Aki slowly calmed down and carefully reached for Rua head and pet him gentle on his head. When Aki also wanna pet Ruka after she saw a arm around Ruka's middle, she moved the blanket further and was surprised what she saw.

Aki: Yusei…

Yusei:…hnn ( slowly opened his eyes and sit up slowly while rubbing his eyes ) is it morning? ( watched the alarm clock and it was 3:00 Am )

Aki: why are you three here?...

Yusei: hm? ( facing to Aki )

Aki:…( blushing more because she remembered her dream ) d-did we do something?

Yusei: hm? What do you mean by that? ( was confused by Aki sentence )

Aki: n-never mind then ( looking away with a tense blush and grabbing the sheet tight )

Yusei:…( placed his elbow on his knee and lean his chin on his cheek, watching Aki ) Ruka was worried because you were moving and sweating a lot in your dream

Aki: Rua? ( looked back at Yusei and then slowly to Rua that was holding her pajama tight with one hand )

Yusei: he suggested we join in the same bed to comfort you, Ruka was against it because it would disturb but I think it was a good idea…like I said earlier, it has been hard on you lately so. Do you mind?

Aki: n-no not at all ( waving her hands )

Yusei: we better sleep, tomorrow were going to Martha

Yusei's voice sounded tired and dig back in the blanket and fell asleep quickly. Aki staring at Yusei and wished her dream was real. For some reason her chest was beating hard inside.

Aki:…how can I sleep…after a dream like that ( turned her back on the others and looking at the curtain. )…papa…( she memorized the dream when she was a little child. But having the dream of Yusei comfort her made her woozy and sleepy as she slowly closed her eyes and slept )


	4. Chapter 4 a new dragon!

Chapter 4 A new dragon!

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is ****Directed by Katsumi Ono Written by ****Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

At the orphan house

Yusei: here it is.

Ruka: amazing, I expected something else but this is just beautiful ( saw some art structure on the orphan building )

Rua: I don't see much of a difference, can we go inside now! ( getting impatience )

Yusei: sure, hm? ( looked back at Aki that was being shy to come along. )

Yusei came to Aki and tap her right shoulder

Yusei: don't worry, Martha welcomes everyone here with a warm heart

Aki: it's not that…it's just…

Yusei: things have changed in a instant has it

Aki just nodded her head yes

Yusei: this is a second chance for you, but it's still your decision so. ( went inside while Aki was still thinking if she should go or not. )

At the moment Yusei opened the front door Martha saw him and was very thrilled to see him again

Martha: Yusei! ( grabbed his shoulders ) where were you?

Yusei: easy Martha ill explain it soon, is jack here?

Martha: yes, hm? ( saw twins ) do my eyes deceive me or did you picked up two new orphan kids

Rua: h-hey we still got parents lady!

Ruka: Rua be nice, sorry my brother is always like this

Martha: my, my what a lovely duo. Come in ill set some tea for you all.

Yusei: ill be there in a sec Martha ( stayed in the hallway )

After a while Aki came in and smelled earl grey tea scent hanging in the air.

Yusei: thirsty? ( had a cup with him for Aki )

Aki: uh? ( surprised Yusei was waiting )…y-yea ( accepted the tea cup and took a sip ) hmm it's quite nice

Yusei: ill show you around

Yusei and Aki came in as Martha reacted in 5 seconds with a smile on her face

Martha: so that's what you been up to

Yusei/Aki: uh? ( both of them in chibi form and having a question marks above their heads )

Martha: making out somewhere with this young pretty lady are you now Yusei? ( giggled )

Yusei: making out? ( doesn't know what it means )

Rua: in other terms it means kissing

Aki:…( blushing and looked slightly down on the floor )

Yusei: kissing? ( thinking ) ah like in fairy tale you read to every night when I was young.

Martha: yea, so did you tried it out on this beautiful girl? ( everyone in the room expect Aki were staring at Yusei )

Yusei: I feel outnumbered ( sweat the on the right side of his head with eyes half closed )

Jack: Yusei! ( smacked the cheek of Yusei ) you should have connected us sooner, do you realize the orphan kids were worried sick about you!

Martha: easy jack, let Yusei explain

Yusei: you haven't changed a bit uh jack ( smiled lightly to Jack while rubbing his cheek )

Yusei explained to everything what happened

Martha: birthmark?

Yusei: yea, Ruka and jack got it also but we don't know why

Jack: Rex Goodwin knows more about this

Yusei: really?

Jack: yes, I can connect him to make a appointment with him.

Rua: can I come too!

Ruka: you don't have the birthmark Rua so I highly doubt that.

Note: if she only knew ;)

Rua: I'm your savoir Ruka so where you going I'm going too!

Ruka: ( sighed ) I figured you might say that

Jack: alright, we better get prepared.

After awhile they arrived at Rex Goodwin mansion where Goodwin explained everything about the signers and the dark signers.

Jack: I see, in order for us to lock the darkness is to defeat the dark signers towers.

Rex: yes, there are 4 in total.

Jack: then let's not waste time chatting about it and move out

Yusei: agree, but Goodwin where is the 5th signer?

Rex: he will arrive in short time, in the mean time try to defeat the other towers for the time being.

Yusei: yes we will.

As you all know Ruka and Rua defeated Devack together with the power of power tool dragon and ancient fairy dragon. Next jack defeated Carly with his majestic crimson dragon.

Afterwards Yusei defeated Kiryu with majestic star dragon. Now Aki has to finish off the last signer. Misty Tredwell.

Note: I know the duel as been already been done before but I'm going to edit this duel with a new conclusion, hope you all will like this one.

Aki: misty I don't know if I killed Toby or not, but I do remember he joined Arcadia movement.

Misty: then you should treated him nicely then to kill them

Aki: misty!

Misty: enough talk, duel! ( drew her 5 cards ) ill take the first move ( drew a card from her deck ) I summon reptilianne Naga in defence mode

A little blond snake girl appeared with a sinister smile on her face

Misty: next I place one card set ( placed a face down card )

Aki: my turn! ( drew )

Aki's mind: a monster with zero attack and defence points, what is she aiming for?

Aki: I summon seed of flame in attack mode ( 1600 ATK/ 1200 DEF ) attack her monster with planting inferno

Aki's monster spit out fire balls that contains the seeds

Misty: my monster can't be destroyed in battle.

The snake girl took some hits but she was unharmed, the monster went after Aki's monster and bite it on the arm

Aki: what's going on?

Misty: any monster that battles Naga as it's attack points reduced to zero

Aki: w-what? ( seed flame power dropped by zero )

Misty: after battling if Naga is in defence mode it switches into attack position at the end of the battle phase.

Aki's mind: she tricked me…in this case

Aki: I place 2 set cards and end my turn.

Misty: my turn ( drew a card ) I offering my Naga in order to summon reptilianne Medusa ( 2200 ATK/ 800 DEF

A big ugly snake haired women appeared with a split tongue

Aki: at that moment I activate Pollinosis!

Misty: a counter trap

Aki: by offering a plant monster I can negate your monster summoning and destroy it.

Aki's monster vanished and the thorns of Pollinosis came inside the snaked haired lady and exploded from the inside

Miki: not bad but by doing that you activated my trap ( revealed snake whistle ) thanks to this trap when a reptile monster gets destroyed I'm allowed to summon a level 4 or lower reptile monster from my deck ( pulled out her deck and selected her card )

Aki's mind: she participated my movement, but I still have one more set card

Misty: come forth reptilianne Gorgon! ( 1400ATK/1400 def ) next I equip her with a molting escape.

The Gordon gained a jetpack on her back

Misty: Ill add also a field spell called Mirror labyrinth. ( opened her field zone and placed the card on it

When Misty putted the card every surrounding received a wall of mirror with different directions.

Misty: attack izayoi directly!

( Gordon opened her eyes and fired a purple eye beam towards Aki )

Misty: when damage step enters, molting escape gives my monster 300 attack bonus

( reptilianne gorgon 1400 + 300 = 1700 ATK

Aki: offensive guard! ( opened her trap )

Aki got hit but with half the damage then she suppose to

Aki: hnn ( closed one eye )

Aki life points 4000 – 850 = 3150

Aki: is this…a psychic duel? ( noticed there was a impact by the attack )

Misty: no, this is the power of the netherworld, soon you will be swallowed up by it once I defeat you

Aki: but still thanks to offensive guard I can cut your attacking monster in half and afterwards I can draw one card from my deck ( drew a card from her deck )

Misty: my field spell has a effect left Izayoi Aki, While there isn't a Level 5 or higher monster face-up on the field, and the only monster I control is a Level 4 or lower monster, that monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase.

Aki: what?

Misty: second strike!

The Gordon launched another hit to Aki with half of it's strength again thanks to the effect of offensive guard. Aki got launched backwards while trying to keep grip by crossing her arms

Aki: aaah! ( fell slowly down on her knees and panting heavy of the damage )

Aki's life points 3150 – 850 = 2300

Misty: I place two cards face down and end my turn.

The Gordon 850ATK = 1700ATK.

Note: by the end of the turn, offensive guard effect is gone.

Misty: Aki now it's time for you to suffer as much as I did ( the mirrors closed as a gate towards Aki )

Aki: hnn ( slowly looking up and saw on the left side her mother and on the right her father in the mirror ) this is…

Aki sees the two mirrors combined into one mirror and sees her parents hugging when she was a little girl.

Aki: back that day…my parents didn't knew about my powers

Aki child: papa let's duel

Hideo: sorry Aki but works need me again

Aki child: but papa you promised to duel against me today

Hideo: next time I will ( petted her daughter on her head )

Aki child: hnn ( filled her cheeks with air and made a funny face )

Suddenly the mirror scene changed as misty was in the mirror and separated Aki with her father

Misty: do you remember what happened afterwards

Aki:…( silenced as she knew what is going to happen )

From the left side beside Misty, Aki as a child appeared and duelled with her father

Aki child: trap card open now papa will lose ( interrupted by a phone call )

Hideo: sorry Aki I got called again, we will continue this later

Aki:…papa

At the moment Hideo turned his back on Aki, suddenly Aki snapped

Aki child: you will lose 500 points of damage!

Hideo: Aki? ( at the moment he turned a whirlwind came towards him and pressed him against the wall )

Aki child: p-papa ( got scared when the flames appeared in front of her eyes

Hideo:…hnn ( fell down on the floor and the mother of Aki saw everything )

Setsuko: dear are you alright? ( helped Hideo up )

Aki child: p-papa ( tried to get closer but got yelled against her own dad )

Hideo: stay away from me you monster!

Aki: ! ( when Aki heard it she grasp on the soft ground and nailing on it with anger with a dark purple glow around her )

Misty: you're a monster Izayoi and therefore you must pay for what you have done to Toby!

Aki:…I didn't mean to…I really didn't mean to ( tears came down on her cheeks )

Suddenly Aki got touched by her shoulder

Aki: yusei?... ( turned but it was divine )

Divine: Aki your not alone anymore

Aki: your…alive ( slightly surprised but she got into emotions as she didn't know what to do )

Divine: show her your powers, show them the power of our psychic humanity!

Aki: ! ( get her hair curler broke loose as well her powers showed up in a tornado ) AAAH! ( shouted out )

Divine: that's it show no mercy to them! ( backing away and going somewhere far away )

Aki: AAH! ( broke all mirrors with her tornado )

Misty: what! ( she shattered into tiny pieces of glasses and reappeared )

Note: I didn't tell the attack points and defence points this time cause you all know this combo well.

Aki: my turn! ( drew a card ) I summon witch of the black rose ( tuner level 4 )

A maiden looking monster came out

Aki: when this card is normal summoned I get to draw one card and if that card isn't a monster this card get's destroyed ( drew another card ) the card is rose fairy, when this card is added into my hand by a card effect I can special summon it to the field

A dancing fairy with a rose in her head spinning and flew with wings behind her back

Rose fairy level 3

Aki: I tuning my rose fairy with black rose witch!

The maiden monster transformed into 4 green rings and surrounded the rose fairy

Aki: chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, sent into bloom!

A huge bright light came out and dropped a dark purple petal

Aki: synchro summon! Appear now black rose dragon!

A dragon with skin of purple petal flowers appeared with a terrify roar

Meanwhile trudge drove the twins where Aki is and saw she summoned her dragon

Rua: yes Aki onee-chan summoned her dragon!

Ruka: but look at her now

Rua: uh? ( looked carefully ) AAH! She transformed into the black witch

Ruka: this is bad

Back at the duel

Misty: guess it's time to go serious ( flicked her fingers and they got surrounded in dark flames that surround them.

Rua: the flames, it got a figure of a reptile!

Ruka:…aki…

Aki didn't flinched one bit from the flames, instead she smiled evil about it

Aki: you will be burned into ashes, black rose dragon! Attack with black rose flare!

The dragon fired a purple colored beam that sparkles inside with tiny bits of spores

The Gordon got hit and sent into flames

Misty: hnn! ( she dodged the beam as it let a trail of destruction behind )

Misty life points 4000 – 1000 = 3000

Misty: your showing your true colors, but now I activate the trap card called molting!

The Gordon left a skin on the ground and reappeared on the field

Misty: when a reptile monster gets destroyed in battle, molting allows me to revive the reptile and special summon a molt token with same attack and defense points as the monster that got destroyed

A Gordon look a like became beside the Gordon.

Aki: so your planning on summoning your earthbound uh ( Aki placed 2 set cards ) turn ended

Misty: my turn ( drew a card from her deck ) I activate aurora draw, when I have no cards in my hands I can draw two cards. ( drew two cards and one of them is the earthbound )

Misty: it's time, I summon Earthbound God Ccalaiya!

A sacred stone appeared into the sky and swallowed up souls below Aki and Misty and then got destroyed.

Aki: this is, the earthbound

A giant gecko lizard that was bigger then over a building

Misty: attack Izayoi directly!

Gecko palmed it's hand and going straight for Aki

Aki: trap card open ground capture!

A hand appeared from the ground and covered Aki

Aki life points 2300 – 1400 = 900

Misty: what? She dodged it!

Aki: this card cuts the damage in half and if it's more then 500 points of damage I'm allowed to draw one card ( when the hand disappeared she drew a card )

Misty: now it's over, activate quick spell, earthbound judgement, when my opponent draws a card besides her/his draw phase and I control a earthbound then all of you cards in your hands are sent to the graveyard!

Aki discarded her entire hand )

Misty: afterwards your draw phase is skipped during your next round.

Rua: you must be joking! ( scratching his head )

Ruka: Aki has only one set card left, if she manage to dodge the earthbound attack next turn she might make it.

Rua: if only black rose could have a power up of 600 points extra she could attack misty directly and win the duel.

Meanwhile Divine hiding somewhere as Yusei drove with his duel runner

Yusei: divine! ( passed him and turned his duel runner 90 degree )

Divine: you don't know when to quite do you ( activated his duel disk )

Yusei stepped out the duel runner and activated his duel disk

Divine: I'm not here to duel, activate hinotama! ( a fireball goes t Yusei )

Yusei: hnn! ( rolled to the right and manage to dodge ) what are you doing?

Divine: shut up and die, energy sword ( held a sword and swung towards Yusei )

Yusei: kgg! ( blocked with his duel disk and running towards a old abandoned radio tower )

Divine: you can run but you can't hide Fudo Yusei ( just walking for having confidence he will kill Yusei )

Yusei looked around and pressed a button, turned seeing Divine in front of him

Divine: no where to run, do you notice now your weak just like that boy I killed one day at my arcadia movement.

Yusei: kgg, if I am going to die can you at least tell me the name of the boy.

Divine: very well, his name was Toby, such a weak kid. He couldn't even handle a level 2 monster psychic attack. Such a worthless kid.

the roof of the radio tower got ripped appeared

divine: ! ( saw a giant Gecko in front of him )

misty: you killed Toby! Unforgiveable!

The gecko let out a huge tongue and wrapped Divine up and swalloded him into it's stomach.

Yusei: good thing this radio got surround speakers on otherwise they couldn't hear our conversation ( pressed the button to turn it off and saw Aki in a different form. ) AKI!

Yusei rushing downstairs while Aki power slowly fade because of the lost of divine.

Aki:…there is no one to protect me anymore ( going on her knees )

Misty: Aki…( was about to surrender but the mark of the cheek glowed as well her eyes turned into a purple glow )

Dark misty: die signer, next round my earthbound will destroy you, turn end!

Aki's mind:…I cant draw…no cards in my hand…just a set card I cant use…black rose dragon doesn't have enough attack points to finish this…it's over.

Suddenly Yusei grabbed Aki's shoulder

Yusei: Aki ( a low gentle voice )

Aki: ! ( widened her eyes and turned slowly, she was very surprised to see Yusei )…y….usei…?

Yusei: your not alone Aki…divine teach you the wrong way…let me help you…like the promise I made in the fortune cup ( offered Aki his hand )

Aki:…Yusei…( accepted it, at the moment she touched Yusei's hand her extra deck glowed as well yusei's )

Aki/Yusei: !

Aki stood up and saw she had a new card in her extra deck, Yusei's stardust dragon was glowing

Yusei: what's happening?

Aki: a chance to win ( slowly smiled for the first time )

Yusei:…( Yusei widens his eyes and saw something different in Aki )…aki

Aki: misty, I'll save you!

Dark misty: die!

Aki: from my graveyard I activate Grown up Bulb that was discarded by your quick spell.

Yusei mind: Aki…you have involved

Aki: by sending the top card from my deck to the graveyard I can special summon Grown up Bulb!

A seed appeared

( grown up bulb tuner level 1 )

Aki: I tuning my black rose dragon with Grown up bulb!

The seed transformed into one green ring and surrounded black rose dragon.

Ruka: Aki!

Rua: a new dragon!

Yusei: go for it Aki!

Aki: shivering light engulf the entire world. Pure white flower, sent into bloom!

Black rose dragon transforms, it's purple petals turned with and the face turned into blue with gentle eyes.

Aki: appear now, white rose dragon! ( level 8 3000 ATK/ 2300 DEF )

The white dragon make a beautiful tune voice

Aki: when white rose dragon is synchro summoned, her eternal blossom activates.

The white dragon spreads it's wings and let out silver colour spores towards Misty field

Dark misty: hnn what is this!

Aki: all your face up cards during this card has it's effect negated.

Misty: what!

Aki: next white rose dragon second effect. I remove a plant monster from my graveyard then I can select one of your monster and switch it to defence mode with zero defence points.

The gecko switched to defence.

Aki: white rose dragon, attack the earthbound now!

The white dragon flew high upon the gecko

Aki: white rose gal!

The white dragon fired a beam just like Yusei's stardust shooting sonic and defeated the gecko

Dark misty: I'm still alive

Aki: white rose dragon…has a piercing effect

Dark misty: n-no….noooo! ( her life points got reduced to zero )

A huge white light shined all around aura and swallowed up Yusei and Aki

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5 result

Chapter 5 result

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is ****Directed by Katsumi Ono Written by ****Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

Last time on White Rose. Thanks to Fudo Yusei comforting Aki's feelings, Aki obtained a new power called White rose dragon. With the dragon power Aki manage to defeat the Earthbound and freed misty. However the attack of white rose dragon transported Yusei and Aki somewhere. Where are they you ask. Find out here on chapter 5.

Somewhere in ancient forest, a sacred structure compared to what Rex Goodwin showed jack was in the center of the forest. A white orb appeared as Fudo Yusei and Izayoi Aki were in the orb. When the orb disappeared the two of them woke up and looked around them.

Aki: where are we?

Yusei: don't know ( stood up and helped Aki up )

Aki: arigato Yusei

Note: arigato means thanks in Japanese.

Yusei: your welcome Aki.

Unknown: Fudo Yusei and Izayoi Aki ( a echo goddess voice from the sky talked towards Yusei and Aki )

Yusei and Aki looked up while still holding hands and saw White rose dragon.

Note: the scene is just like the ending of yu-gi-oh 5d last season

Aki: white rose dragon

White rose dragon was the unknown voice

White rose dragon: Izayoi…you have grown, thank you Yusei.

Yusei: your welcome, but where are we?

White rose dragon: it will be explained soon, right now the Star guardian is waiting for you two.

Aki/Yusei: star guardian?

White rose dragon guide Yusei and Aki into the forest towards the ancient temple

White rose dragon: master, they have arrived.

A adult men stood up and walking downstairs with clothing similar to the ancient signers

Ryu: my name is Ryu Beni, I'm honored you two have arrived at last

Aki: where are we?

Ryu: your at the birth place of the former signers

Yusei: former Signers? Then this is.

Ryu: Rex Goodwin should have explained about the star temple by now. However you two caught my interests on my highest expectation.

Aki: what do you mean?

Ryu: Fudo Yusei, Izayoi Aki. You two…( placed his hands on the two shoulders and pressed each other ) are in love! ( suddenly he is like childish chibi )

Yusei/Aki: eh? ( quickly separated and turned around )

Yusei: don't get me wrong, Aki is a nice girl ( waving his hand )

Aki: y-yea and Yusei helped me in lot of situations ( blushing with a nervous tune voice )

Ryu: hmm ( smirking ) then let's have a test shall we ( circling his finger and teleported a staff into his hand ) if you two succeed this test you two will be transported back to neo domino city.

Yusei: and if we fail?

Ryu: then ill take Izayoi Aki as my bride ( got hit by white rose dragon tentacle of white roses on it )

White rose dragon: master! ( anger mark on her head )

Ryu: I was just joking White rose dragon, you know me better then that.

White rose dragon: ( sighs ) sometimes I doubt that

Ryu: alright, allow me to explain the rules, you both will start with 4000 life points.

Yusei/Aki duel disk life point meter going to 4000

Ryu: in this wilderness there are duel monsters trying to beat down your life points.

Yusei: w-wait a minute!

Ryu: don't worry, you two can summon monsters from your deck without any problems.

Aki: what happens if it reach zero?

Ryu: then you will die ( said it quickly with a smile on his face )

Yusei/Aki: WHAT! ( both of them objected to it )

Ryu: have fun ( used the staff to disappeared in front of Yusei and Aki )

White rose dragon: good luck, the both of you ( went back to Aki's extra deck )

Aki: what should we do Yusei?

Yusei: we have to past the test.

Aki: but still.

Yusei: there is no other option so we better do it ( walked ahead )

Aki: w-wait for me

The Star Guardian was on top of the temple watching their every movements, using his staff that has a orb on it allows him to see them

Ryu:…good luck…( a serious face while held up a duel disk made of stone ) let see, which monster first ( picked a killer needle ) killer needle in Attack mode ( 1200ATK but thanks to forest it gains 200 extra points )

Yusei: hnn ( climbing a pillar of rocks )

Aki: w-wait Yusei I can't keep this up ( climbing behind Yusei but slipped ) ah!

Yusei: hold on! ( grabbed her wrist and pulled her up next to Aki )

Aki: t-thanks…that was close ( looked down )

Yusei: Aki we need to keep our eyes up high.

Aki: o-okay ( is slightly afraid )

Suddenly a killer needle grabbed Aki around her middle and flew with her in the sky

Aki: Yusei help! ( trying to caught lose but failed )

Yusei: hang on Aki ( try to balance his feet's for one draw, drew a card from his deck ) max warrior!

A warrior with a staff appeared above the pillar of the rocks

Yusei: attack the killer needle!

The warrior swifts his staff against the back of the killer needle and disappeared.

Aki: uh? ( middle in the air and touching below to feel if there is ground but ) YUSEI! ( falling down the air )

Yusei: sonic chick! ( got above the pillar when Aki was saved by max warrior )

A pink bird flew to Aki and grabbed her shoulders. Using it's little wings to decrease Aki's fall. Aki landed on two feets and collapsed on the ground. Yusei's monsters returned to his deck. Yusei went to Aki.

Yusei: you alright? ( checking her ankle )

Aki: hnn It got blistered. ( moaning in pain and held her ankle )

Yusei: here ( offered a piggyback ride )

Aki: w-wait that would look ridicules ( stuttered and blushing at the same time )

Yusei: I don't give a care, you cant walk so let me help

Aki:…( silenced and accepted Yusei's piggy back ride )

Yusei: alright, I hear a waterfall nearby

Yusei and Aki arrived at the waterfall and discovered a cave behind it as they use it as a rest place

Aki: sorry…because of me were stuck here.

Yusei: it's my fault you got injured so don't blame yourself (placed Aki down and touched her ankle )

Aki: hnn ( flinched by pain ) it hurts!...

Yusei: try to endure it ( massage the ankle carefully, Aki biting on her teeth to withstand the pain )

Aki: hnn ( closing her eyes and tried to relax )

Yusei: it's best to rest for now, I'm gonna find some firewood just in case ( about to leave )

Aki: w-wait you can't just leave me here! ( held on to yusei's jacked )

Yusei: use your monsters to defend for a while, don't worry ill make it quick

Aki: will you be alright?

Yusei: don't worry I made tougher situations then this and always made it. So no need to worry about me

Aki: o-okay ( let Yusei go from his jacket and selected a monster ) hedge guard in defence mode. ( 2100 DEF )

A monster made of thrones with a figure of wall blocking the entrance of the waterfall.

Aki: hedge guard open yourself when Yusei gets in and out

The hedge nodded and opened like a gate in front of Yusei while he was looking for fire woods.

Ryu: hmm…not a smart move Yusei ( summoned Leghul )

A caterpillar figure insect with sharp hocks scissors by the mouth lurking in the woods and targeting Aki.

Ryu: sorry Yusei and Aki but if you want to past this test you have to work together and stay together ( didn't command a attack just yet )

Yusei's mind: a forest…killer needle ( thinking of the cards that can reverse a situation ) Leghul! ( brought the fire woods under his armpits back to the waterfall )

Ryu: Leghul direct attack!

The caterpillar jumped of the hedge monster and attacked Aki

Aki: uh? ( saw the bug ) AAAH! ( screamed scared )

Yusei: scrap iron scar crow! ( activated a trap from his duel disk )

A scar crow came up from the ground and protected Aki

Aki: uh? ( saw she was protected ) that's…yusei's card.

Yusei: AKI! ( hedge opened and saw the Leghul staring at Yusei )

Aki: Yusei watch out!

Yusei: I summon debris dragon ( 1000ATK/2000 DEF )

A stardust look a like dragon appeared

Yusei: attack the Leghul now!

Fired a small breath of fire and burned the Leghul into a crisp

Ryu: looks like he noticed a Leghul can attack the opponent directly even when there is a monster on the field. Not bad Fudo Yusei.

Yusei: you alright Aki? ( bending down to Aki )

Aki:…B…B…( teary eyes )

Yusei: B?

Aki: BAKA! ( kept hitting Yusei's chest ) I was scared and alone in a cave and a giant bug tried to attack me!

Note: Baka means idiot in Japanese.

Yusei: A-Aki calm down ( put the firewood down )

Aki: BAKA you told me you going to be my savior!( put her face against Yusei's chest and started to cry )…b-baka…( sniff )

Yusei:…Aki…( carefully put his arms around Aki's head and ) I'm sorry that I left you alone, but I had 5 set traps near be side you.

Aki: u-uh?...( took a peek at Yusei's duel disk and he has 5 set cards in his spell/trap zone )…you really are a idiot sometimes ( hugging Yusei tighter with a blush on her cheeks and smiled again )

Yusei:…uhm…Aki…firewood ( points at the woods )

Aki: uh? ( backed away ) ah s-sorry of course ( turned away and blushing like crazy )

Yusei: debris dragon light up the fire

The dragon used a bit blue flame on the firewood to let it out a little flame on it

Yusei: Synchron explorer in defense mode. ( 0 ATK/ 700 defense )

A junk bot appeared and absorbing the smoke from the fire and converting it to fresh air

Aki: a wood stove?

Yusei: yea, I have those back in the satellite

Aki: amazing, for you to use monsters in this kind of way

Yusei: when you life in a adventure in the satellite you discover lots of things even if most parts are junk.

Aki:…

Aki thought back what Yusei told her.

Yusei flashback: no…she adopted me and treated me as her own child.

Aki flashback: where did she found you then?

Yusei flashback: near a beach, I was in some sort of capsule. Martha thought I was send from outer space or a gift from heaven.

Aki felt a bit sorry for Yusei and stare at his hand, carefully moving her own hand to Yusei's hand and held it gentle

Yusei: hm? ( looked at his hand )

Aki: oh ( backed her hand ) I-I'm sorry if I made you say something that is too much for you

Yusei:…( got silenced by Aki behavior and felt a bit warm around his cheeks )

Aki: may I hold your hand?…for the time being because…I'm kind of scared right now

Yusei saw in Aki's eyes she was scared. So he removed his clove slowly and offered his bare hand. When Aki saw that she was speechless but didn't stop for her to remove also her clove and held Yusei's bare hand as well Yusei her hand.

Aki:…thanks Yusei…I can't just thank you enough ( leaning on Yusei's shoulder and closed her eyes )

Yusei: your welcome…Aki-chan…( saying it with a low voice and saw Aki fell asleep from a rough day )

Meanwhile by the temple

Ryu: aw what a lovely duo, don't you think fans ( moving his eyes brows up and down to the readers of my story ) well I guess I can leave them alone, but not without this.

Ryu summoned a petit moth. ( 300 ATK/ 200DEF )

Ryu: has now turn passes in their sleep, when they wake up they have to face my true power.

Deep in the forest a little moth transformed into a larvae and soon after into a cocoon of evolution.

Ryu: rest now Aki and Yusei, cause tomorrow it might be the end of you two ( going inside the temple to sleep as well )

During the night, Aki is having a dream while Yusei was keeping a night patrol for monsters that can attack players directly.

Aki opening her eyes slowly and noticed Yusei wasn't next to her. She looked around and saw that Yusei was planning a strategies.

When she was about to speak she noticed that Yusei's jacket was on her like a blanket.

Aki mind: yusei's…jacket ( held lightly on it while blushing lightly of Yusei's care )

Yusei: hm? ( noticed Aki was up ) can't sleep?

Aki: uh? ( got out of her trance ) y-yea sorry if I disturbed you

Yusei: is alright. I'll be up all night to guard you Aki.

Aki: but what about you? You need to have some sleep too.

Yusei: I'll be fine ( rubbing his eyes and kept going with his plan )

Aki was worried that Yusei was over doing it, so she came near Yusei and hugged him from behind. Yusei didn't mind what Aki was doing but he kept focusing on his plan instead of Aki.

Aki: you don't have to force yourself Yusei…let's take turns so we both have similar time to rest for tomorrow.

Yusei: no need I just need a little more time ( drew with his finger on the soft ground a attack order, trap timings and all. )

Aki held Yusei's hand and started to whisper in Yusei's ear.

Aki:…it's enough to win…I have faith in you…( held Yusei's hand softly with her fingers over running Yusei's hand )

Yusei:…Aki…( was slightly surprised from Aki's trust and decided to lay down )

Aki: we will be fine Yusei. ( put his jacket on him like a blanket this time ) tomorrow we will pass the test for sure

Yusei just nodded to Aki and slowly closing his eyes and took some rest

Aki was admiring Yusei's sleeping face and almost wanted to kiss him goodnight.

Aki's mind: but still…I don't mind…staying like this ( Aki snuggled against Yusei chest and was smiling with a pink blush on her cheeks )

Aki:…Yusei…( slowly fell asleep by Yusei arms like she was protected from anything )

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 prototype

White rose chapter 6

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is ****Directed by ****Katsumi Ono**** Written by ****Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

Prototype

It was quieted in the forests, however a storm began to blow as it strikes the waterfall where Yusei and Aki were hiding in it

Yusei: w-what the? ( woke up and shaking Aki to wake her up )

Aki: uh? ( got pulled by Yusei to leave the cave, the cave collapsed and in front of them there was a giant moth. )

Yusei: a Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth…

Perfectly ultimate great moth ( 3500atk/3000def + bonus of forest effect. 3700atk/3200def )

The moth attacked Yusei's sonic chick

Yusei: trap card open defensive draw! ( blocked the damage ) now I get to draw one card ( drew a card )

Aki: Yusei, what should we do?

Yusei: defeat it ( put his duel disk on, both Aki and Yusei have 4000 life points )

Aki: guess no choice ( put her duel disk on )

Yusei has 4 set cards and one card in his hand

Yusei: max warrior, sonic chick, Synchron explorer and debris dragon. Appear now ( Yusei summoned those monsters previous chapter )

Aki has 5 cards in her hand

Aki: hedge guard appear ( Aki only summoned one )

Yusei: I go first ( drew a card from his deck ) yosh, Unicycular in attack mode ( 100 atk/100def )

Yusei: I tuning sonic chick, Synchron explorer, Unicycular with debris dragon!

The dragon transformed into 4 rings surrounding the other three monsters.

Yusei: Yusei: clustering hopes will become a shining new star! Take flight stardust dragon! ( 2500 ATK 2000 DEF LV 8 )

The silver dragon appeared with it's majestic wings

Yusei: next I use Synchro gift, this drops my stardust dragon attack points to zero and the lost points goes to my max warrior

Stardust dragon ( 2500 – 2500 = 0 ATK )

Max warrior ( 1800 + 2500 = 4300 ATK )

Yusei: and when max warrior attacks, it gains 400 more attack points

Max warrior prepared it's staff

Ryu: not bad Yusei, but how about this ( activated threatening roar )

Suddenly a mighty roar came towards Max Warrior

Yusei: max warrior? ( seeing on his duel disk he can't declare a attack )

Yusei's mind: damn, by the end of the turn the power boost goes back to stardust dragon. Still Aki gets a turn

Yusei: turn end

Aki: I draw ( drew a card ) I summon twilight rose knight in attack mode ( tuner lv 3 1000ATK/1000 )

A knight appeared with a tiny sword and swung it towards Aki's hand with a green glow.

Aki: when this card is summoned I can special summon a level 4 or below plant type monster from my hand to the field.

The knight raised his sword for selecting a card from Aki's hand and the green light widens out, flashed in front of everyone eyes.

Aki: I summon grown blub! ( tuner lv 1 100ATK/100DEF )

Yusei's mind: Aki…Don't tell me your going to…( was amazed that Aki pulled off a combo like that )

Aki: I'm tuning hedge guard with twilight rose knight.

The knight transformed into three rings and surrounds the hedge.

Aki: chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, sent into bloom!

A huge bright light came out and dropped a dark purple petal

Aki: synchro summon! Appear now black rose dragon!

A dragon with skin of purple petal flowers appeared with a terrify roar

Aki: now I tuning black rose dragon with grown bulb!

The seed transformed into one green ring and surrounded black rose dragon.

Aki: shivering light engulf the entire world. Pure white flower, sent into bloom!

Black rose dragon transforms, it's purple petals turned white and the face turned into blue with gentle eyes.

Aki: Synchron summon, appear now, white rose dragon! ( level 8 3000 ATK/ 2300 DEF )

The white dragon make a beautiful tune voice

Aki: now I activate eternal blossom, when white rose dragon is Synchron summoned, all face up cards except herself are negated. Forest effect is negated.

Perfectly ultimate great moth ( 3700 – 200 = 3500 ATK )

Aki: next I remove hedge guard from my graveyard to activate white rose dragon second effect. I select a monster and switch it to defence mode and drop it to zero.

White rose dragon raised her wings and fired petals against the moth. The moth got weakened and crashed to the ground in defence.

Aki: also, when my white rose dragon attacks a monster in defence mode. The difference between my monster attack points and your monster defence points is dealt to you as damage.

Perfectly ultimate great moth ( 3000 – 3000 = 0 DEF )

Aki: white rose dragon attack the Perfectly ultimate great moth with white gal!

White rose dragon fired a white pure beam towards the moth

Ryu: trap card activate, final attack order ( continues trap ). Now all monsters switch to attack mode!

The moth raised it's wings and stood up. The moth take off and flew towards the beam.

Aki: what! ( surprised why the moth is suddenly in attack mode )

Ryu: perfect storm!

The moth flapping it's wings and made a hurricane to blow away the beam, scratching the wings of white rose dragon.

Aki: white rose dragon! ( saw her dragon slowly turned into pieces and defeated )

Aki life points 4000 – 700 = 3300

Yusei's mind: Aki's life points is wide open now, she can revive grown blub but I think final attack order is in play, so even if she summons with the forest power boost, she will still take 3400 of damage.

Ryu: draw ( drew a card from his deck ) trap card activate Xing Zhen Hu.

Ropes going towards Yusei and wrapped around Yusei's scrap iron scare crow and his other trap.

Yusei: w-what? ( tried to activate it but couldn't )

Ryu: first I set a card ( placed a set card by his spell/trap card zone ) now attack with perfect storm!

The moth aimed it's attack towards Aki. a huge hurricane, Aki was frozen for not being able to dodge this attack.

Yusei: trap card open half shield!

A shield appeared in front of Aki and blocked the attack, but the damage is only cut in half.

Aki: ah! ( crossed her arms from the hurricane and small beams )

Aki life points 3300 – 1850 = 1450

When the attack ended, Aki collapsed first on her knee and then her entire body falls forward to the ground

Yusei: AKI! ( the whole forest heard Yusei's scream )

?: hm? ( a male heard Yusei's voice and running towards it with a red duel disk with a dragon attached on top of the life point screen )

Note: sorry, it's not Jaden Yuki

Ryu: time to reveal myself ( teleported to it's moth and stood on it )

Yusei: uh? You, you were the guy from before

Ryu: it's your turn now Yusei ( Ryu life points 2700 and has three face down cards and two continues traps activated )

Yusei: hm? ( found it odd he started with that much life points ) wait a minute, Leghul and killer needle were your monsters

Ryu: well observed. If you manage to defeat me this turn, you might save Aki

Yusei watched Aki and he knew she might not be able to make a move

Yusei: fine ( placed his two fingers on the deck and closed his eyes )

Yusei's mind: please deck…answer to this situation

Yusei drew a card from his deck and slowly opened his eyes to check the card

Yusei: yosh, spell card activate. Gift of the martyr!

Max warrior got sacrificed by spell card

Yusei: by sending max warrior to the graveyard I can transfer his attack points to my stardust dragon

Stardust dragon glowed with power ( 2500 + 1800 = 4300 )

Yusei's mind: it might not be enough to beat him, but if I can beat it's moth, Aki will have a chance to survive a direct attack on him.

Yusei: shooting sonic!

Stardust dragon fired a silver colour beam towards the moth

Ryu: trap card open, mirror force!

A mirror came in front of the moth and blocked Yusei's attack, the attack backfired towards Yusei

Ryu: when my opponent declares a attack, all monsters on your field that are in attack position are destroyed

Yusei: trap card open, synchro barrier force.

The synchro ring come in front of stardust dragon

Yusei: this trap can only negate the effect destruction. Now my stardust dragon cannot be destroyed and I inflict 500 points of damage for each synchro monster on my field.

Ryu: trap card open, seven bandit of tools, by paying 1000 life points I can negate your trap.

Ryu life points 2700 – 1000 = 1700

The light vanished and the backfired attack still coming towards stardust dragon

Yusei: no!

The trap got destroyed as well Yusei's stardust dragon when it got hit of it's own attack.

Yusei's mind:…I…failed…( got on his knees )

Ryu: seems Aki can't make her turn and you have no cards left to play, if only you could activate scrap iron scare crow.

Yusei:…d-damn ( smashed his fist to the ground )

Ryu: it's over.

At the moment Ryu was about to draw, a voice shouted

?: shattering arrows!

The arrows attacked the forest and destroyed it

Ryu: w-what the! ( the arrows inflicted damage to Ryu )

Ryu life points 1700 – 500 = 1200

Ryu: who's there! ( looking left and right )

?: you mean me? ( standing between Aki and Yusei a male )

Note: this appearance can be looked up in yu-gi-oh 5d 2010 game. But you need to unlock the un sleeved black shirt though.

A male with a hair lint with long end lines, wearing a blue eyes glasses. Having a sleeves black shirt and rough white hair with jeans.

Yusei: uh? ( looked at the stranger )

?: yo ( salutes with two fingers to Yusei )

Yusei: who are you?

Proton: my name is proton, you can call me prototype

Yusei: prototype?

Ryu: your not a signer so this test isn't for you

Proton: I have to disagree with that ( showed his marker, the marker looked like from the character from Yu-Gi-Oh 5d world championship 2009 the game )

Note: if you don't have the game, try to check in wiki's or YouTube

Ryu: what!

Yusei: a signer

Ryu: one more turn, that's all I need ( has 5 cards in his hands ) I activate cards of consonance, I discard a dragon type tuner monster from my hand with less then 1000 attack points to the graveyard, then I get to draw two card ( discarded a card from his hand and drew 2 new cards from his deck )

Suddenly the graveyard is glowing

Ryu: what the?

Proton: now I activate white horned baby dragon effect from my graveyard

Yusei: white-horned baby dragon!

Proton: by removing a spell from my graveyard I can special summon my tuner dragon from my graveyard

A white-horned dragon baby version appeared

( white horned baby dragon, tuner level 1 )

Yusei's mind: I never heard of that card before.

proton: next I tribute my dragon to summon my ace ( smiled with the card he was holding )

The baby got offered by it's adult form

Proton: appear now, white-horned dragon!

Note: white-horned dragon is my favourite card by the way ^_^

The duel disk was glowing red as the monster zone glowed towards the sky

Ryu: hn! ( looked up and saw the dragon )

A red scaled dragon with wide wings appeared with yellow eyes

Proton: white horned dragon summoning effect is activated, I remove your forest from your graveyard and boost it's attack points by 300

White horned dragon ( level 6 2200 ATK/ 1400 DEF )

White horned dragon 2200 + 300 = 2500 ATK

Ryu: hmp, your dragon still misses over 1000 attack points in order to beat my monster

Proton: next I activate my poison of the old men to deliver 800 points of damage to you

A old men appeared and had two bottles a green and a purple one. The purple one broke and spores going to Ryu with a poisoning effect of the spores

Ryu: ugh ugh ( coughing )

Ryu life points 1200 – 800 = 400

Proton: next I remove the spell card I just played from my graveyard to special summon back my white horned baby dragon!

The spell card got removed from his duel disk and the dragon baby version of white- horned dragon appeared

Yusei: a Synchron summon

Proton: when my tuner dragon tuning with white horned dragon, it's level goes up by one

White horned baby dragon ( lv 1 + 1 = 2 )

Proton: I'm tuning white-horned dragon with white horned baby dragon!

The little dragon transformed into 2 white rings surrounding White-horned dragon

Proton: pure white of it's soul, show the light pattern, defeat your own darkness!

A glowing dragon appeared

Proton: Synchron summon, appear now, white-horned Synchron dragon!

A white horned dragon look a like but only this time with a pure white scale

White-horned Synchron dragon ( 3000 ATK/ 2200 DEF )

Aki:…hnn…( slowly opened her eyes and saw a dragon ) stardust….dragon?

Aki slowly closed her eyes again while the white dragon glowing

Proton: when white-horned synchro dragon is synchro summoned, I select either monster, spell or trap card then it's effect is determent by which I select. I select monster cards!

The white dragon spit out blazing white fire to Ryu's graveyard and removed all of his monsters

Ryu: w-what going on?

Proton: for each monster is removed by this effect, my monster gains 300 extra attack points

Ryu had 5 monsters in his graveyard. Killer needle, Leghul, petit moth, larvae moth and cocoon of evolution.

White horned Synchron dragon ( 5 x 300 = 1500. 3000 + 1500 = 4500ATK )

Ryu: n-no way, but even so trap card open! Reverse trap, during this round all increase attack points this turn becomes decrease

A dark clown with white hand cloves sending supersonic sound waves to the dragon but it didn't effected the dragon at all

Ryu: why didn't it's attack points decrease!

Proton: it's not increased attack points effect, it's his new original attack points.

Ryu mind: my trap only activates on none original attack points boost!

Proton: go my dragon!

The white dragon opened it's jaw and charging a massive energy orb

Proton: PURITY OF WHITE BLAZE!

The dragon fired a giant orb towards the moth

Ryu: hnn! ( jumped off his moth which got destroyed by the orb and exploded making Ryu flew backwards to the ground )

Ryu life points dropped zero

Proton: ( sighs ) men I wished at least more challenge.

Yusei: thanks, are you the 5th signer? ( stood up )

The male turned to Yusei, at first he looked serious but in short seconds he smiled sinister

Proton: perhaps, but the fifth signer has a head and I ( looked at his marker) I don't know how I got this actually.

Aki: hnn ( sat up and rubbing her head )

Proton: well I'm off, catch you later. Fudo Yusei ( said the last words in a serious words as he suddenly disappeared in a flash )

Yusei: wait how do you know my name! ( reach out but he was already gone )

Yusei mind: who was that?

Ryu: hm, seems you have a new ally to commence against the emperors

Yusei: emperors?

Ryu: you will notice it later but for now ( pointing at Aki ) you should be more concerned about her right now, she took many damage

Yusei: ah your right ( went over to help up Aki by offering his shoulder to lean on )

Aki: thanks…( leaned on it and now being carried by Aki )

Ryu: ( petting the back of his head ) well I don't know what happened, but I do know I must accept defeat ( raised his staff and beamed over Yusei and Aki )

Yusei: wait I still have questions!

Ryu: in time Fudo Yusei, just remember to keep always a eye on your friends ( waving at Yusei )

Yusei and Aki got teleported back to old domino city. Ryu was curious about one thing. That's yusei other face down card he hasn't played yet so he used his staff to rewind the duel to look at Yusei hand before he set his cards.

Ryu: synchro destructor…

Ryu thought of how it could ended if he hadn't have face downs to protect

Yusei: next I use Synchro gift, this drops my stardust dragon attack points to zero and the lost points goes to my max warrior

Stardust dragon ( 2500 – 2500 = 0 ATK )

Max warrior ( 1800 + 2500 = 4300 ATK )

Yusei: and when max warrior attacks, it gains 400 more attack points

Max warrior prepared it's staff

Yusei: attack with swift thrusting!

The warrior attacked with a multiplied staff attack and destroyed the moth

Ryu life points 2700 – 1000 = 1700

Yusei: next I use synchro destructor! You take damage equile to half of your monster attack points

Moth attack points were 3700 – 50% = 1850 points of damage

Ryu: if only I let him destroy my monster, however what comes next will be tougher and team 5d will need my help more then ever to defeat the emperors of machines. Wisel, skiel and grannel.

Slowly Ryu transformed glowing red, his skin got a yellow glow over him. Bit by bit his human formed into a dragon with his face transforming into a jaw and firing skin.

He became the crimson dragon

Note: beni means crimson and ryu means dragon ^_^

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7 pokerfaced

White rose chapter 7

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is ****Directed by ****Katsumi Ono**** Written by ****Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

**Note: I know Yusei first duelled ghost before he goes to kiryu but im gonna swap it this one time, so don't get confused**

pokerfaced

last time on white rose dragon, Yusei met a stranger named proton with a birthmark that isn't listed on the crimson dragon. However due to the stranger, Yusei and Aki manage to pass the test of Ryu Beni who is actually the crimson dragon in true form. At Ryu normal state he teleported back Aki and Yusei back to domino city, but when they got back Rex Goodwin challenged Yusei, crow and Jack into a final duel between signers and dark signers.

Yusei manage to defeat Rex with hi majestic stardust dragon, it was finally peace and neo domino city was born.

Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan live now in poppo Time clock shop in Neo Domino City runned by an elderly women named Zora, who runs it and also the landlady of the apartment adjacent to the shop, in which Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan live now in.

Weeks later after the incident of Rex Goodwin

Jack: a invitation? To where?

Yusei: crash town, where Kiryu lives now.

Jack: we haven't heard of him quite a while now, do you think he is in trouble

Yusei: knowing Kiryu he is not a guy to mess with.

Yusei mind: what happened to crash town?

Aki: who is Kiryu? ( entered the new garage basement where Yusei lives )

.

Yusei: ah Aki how is it going with the duel academy?

Aki: pretty well, I feel like I have changed quite a bit ever since I met you guys ( in her school uniform holding her school bag ) but who is Kiryu?

Jack: a friend of ours back when we were called team satisfaction

Aki: team satisfaction?

Jack: Kiryu came up with the name, don't know why but anyway I'm late for my afternoon blue eyes tea

Crow: HEY! ( came downstairs ) THIS IS THE 5th TIME YOU WASTING ON MONEY ON EXSPANSIVE TEA!

Jack: I already told you, you do the work so I get tea

Crow: LIKE HELL I WILL! ( tackled jack outside and they were fighting in a cartoon cloud )

Aki: are they…like that always? ( watching outside )

Yusei: sometimes ( working on his duel runner )

Aki: so why you working on your duel runner anyway?

Yusei: ah it's for WRGP tournament

Aki: WRPG?

Yusei: world racing grand prix ( pointed at the poster hanging on the wall next to Aki )

Aki: I see, seems kind of fun ( watching the poster closely for information )

Yusei: well I got to go soon, wanna come with me?

Aki: uh? ( turned to Yusei )

Yusei: you don't know Kiryu yet so it might be a good opportunity for it.

Aki: well I do have a week off at my academy so I guess I have time for it. ( slightly blushing because she liked it when she got invited by Yusei )

Yusei: ill make a sidecar on my duel runner so you can ride with me

Aki: u-uh? ( seeing the duel runner ) well I can also well…( tapping her fingers together ) sit behind you and hold on to you tight.

Yusei: ah that saves us some time. Good thinking Aki ( smiled slightly to Aki ) I'll let you know when I'm done with the duel runner so we can go

Aki: okay ( turned and sighed )

Aki's mind: I cant figure Yusei's feelings at all. Then again ( held her school bag close to her chest ) a week with Yusei alone might be a good opportunity to bond with him ( secretly smiling while passing Crow and Jack fighting cloud )

Crow and Jack paused and had confused marks above them

Crow: what's up with her?

Jack: beats me and beats you ( kicked Crow face in )

Crow: hnn! ( fell down the floor and his eyes said K-O on it )

Jack: no one messes with the king ( raised his fist up on the sunlight )

Crash town, a town in the west that reminds us of the old west. In the history of this town, they usual solve things with guns. However, ever since the card games were made. They decided to use it to their advantage. Using it to gamble or even duel to the death.

Two families were fighting over a mountain that contained many dyne. A mineral that can make a D-wheel from it. The two families are called Marco family and the Ramón family.

They battle for the mountain in years.

Meanwhile, Yusei and Aki drove to crash town with Yusei's red duel runner

Yusei: seems quitted ( stepped off the duel runner and took his helmet off )

Aki:...hnn…( little car sick but more like duel runner sick )

Yusei: you will get used to it Aki

Aki: I don't think I will ( slowly fell off the duel runner with spiralling cartoon eyes by her helmet glass )

Marco: ah welcome, welcome ( came from the saloon )

Aki/Yusei: hm?

Marco: seems you finally made it Fudo Yusei, Barbara has told me everything about you.

Yusei: who are you?

Marco: the names Marco ( offered a handshake )

Yusei: where is Kiryu? ( didn't handshake with the guy and starred at him )

Marco mind: stubborn one

Marco: in time, in time. However here in crash town we have a rule. If you want to be welcome here, you got to play a little duel with me

Yusei looked around and saw thugs with red scarf's looking at him, he realised he is outnumbered with Aki and didn't want her to be in danger.

Yusei: what are the states?

Marco: if you win, I will lead you to Kiryu but if I win ( points at Yusei's duel runner ) I get your D-wheel.

Yusei: fine

The two handshake on it

Aki: but Yusei!

Yusei: it's alright, we don't have any other choice. ( whispered )

Marco: before we begin you two need western clothing, Barbara will escorts you two to the clothing store, it will be for free if you win of course.

Barbara: right this way ( leaded Yusei and Aki to the store. )

Yusei mind: not much change.

Yusei had a new duel disk that is first shaped has a revolver, having a holster belt around his waist. To finish a brown poncho with a red lighting going horizontal around his waist area

Yusei: are you okay in there ( knocking by the girls room )

Aki: forget it I'm not wearing that!

Yusei: uh? ( heard a ruckus behind the door )

Aki: no, no, NO!

After the whole commotion, it was finally quitted. Slowly the door opened as Yusei looked at the door and it surprised him what he saw.

Aki: w-what?

Note: I am no expert with different country clothing so if anyone knows the name of the senorita clothing give me a message and ill edit.

Aki in a senorita dress, by her shoulders and by the skirt they were dark red colored and by her torso black that looked like her corset. Also having a white rose by the side of her hair.

Wearing black tap heels but it seemed she had troubles balance with it or uncomfortable.

Yusei: I hardly recognised you with that dress

Aki: d-don't stare me like that, it's kind of embarrassing to wear this ( getting a blush )

Marco: the table is set, wow ( saw Aki ) he, he, you picked a nice one kid ( smacked the back of Yusei's back and having a perverted smile on his face like he was drunk…perhaps he is )

Yusei: uh? ( doesn't know what he meant but he got serious ) we have dressed, now let's duel.

Marco: uh? Ah yes but were going to do my kind of duel.

Marco lead Yusei and Aki to a casino table with card markers on it.

Marco and Yusei took a seat at a table and each off them received a own deck. Aki remained behind Yusei with Barbara next to her.

Rules of the western style duel.

your deck has to contain only monsters. 1 until 12. 4x each. so in total of 48 cards

both players start with 100 life points.

at draw phase both players draw one card and place the card face up on the field and then draw another but placed face down half on the face up card both of them cannot look at the card in the mean time of course.

during stand by phase you can bet how many life points you gamble with during the turn. ( 10 life points max )

in main phase you flip a coin who goes first.

battle phase the one that goes first has to flip over the face down card and then say draw or hold.

when you say draw, you must pay 1 life points each time you do that until you say hold.

when you say hold, you just keep it with the cards you have received at start or gained.

after the player who goes first, the second player does the same except for the coin toss.

when you have two cards with same numbers you can split them by paying 10 life points. However the split cards won't count up each other.

in order to damage your opponent, you must have a higher level then the opposing player, then deal damage to the difference between your monsters level with his or hers.

when you win the pot you. Then damage it equal to the total numbers of the pot. ( except with the paying draw points )

if you have black jack, then you deal automatically 21 points of damage and the battle phase ends. ( level 21 combined )

in main phase 2 both players will send their used card to the grave and then begin again at rule number 3 cycle.

you can play this game with 4 players in total.

Note: I hope I was clear and my English doesn't confuse you all. Now enjoy the duel!

Yusei/Marco: duel!

Both of them have the two cards on the table.

Marco: ill bet 5 life points on this battle

Marco life points 100 – 5 = 95

Yusei: I'll go with 2

Yusei life points 100 – 2 = 98

Marco: heads ( flipped over the coin ) looks like I will be going first. ( flipped the face down card up ) two level 10 monsters, I'll split

Yusei: split?

Marco: if you have two same number monsters you can separate them and the place both a face down card half on the face up card. But since I split my life points decrease by 10.

Marco life points 95 – 10 = 85

Yusei mind: he decreased his own life points to gamble for even more damage to me. But if I can have a number that is higher then both of them I should be save.

Marco: let see the beauties ( has 18 and a 19 ) ill hold

Yusei: my turn

Yusei mind: I can beat both of his cards if I have a total of 20 or a black jack. But if I go higher then 21 my level will become zero and I'll take 37 of damage plus 2 times the pot damage of 14 since split doubles the pot damage….51 damage…split damage is very powerfully but it can be blocked easily ( has a level 10 monster and not yet flipped over the face down card )

Yusei: flip ( flipped over and it was a 9 ) ill hold. Since it's a draw with your 19, we both wont receive any damage however, my 19 beats your 18.

Marco: kg

Marco life points 85 – 1 = 84

Yusei: since I won a round you take another 7 damage since we both bet on it during your stand by phase.

Marco life points 85 – 7 = 77

Marco: just lucky kid ( sends his 4 cards he played to the graveyard as well Yusei his 2 cards )

Yusei: I'll bet 5 life points.

Yusei's life points 98 – 5 = 93

Marco: I 10

Marco 77 – 10 = 67

Yusei: we shall see about that ( drew two cards and flipped the face down ) two 8, split.

Yusei's life points 93 – 10 = 83

Yusei drew two cards and place them separately on each face up 8. flipped the cards.

Yusei: another two 8 for both, ill split twice

Yusei life points 83 – 20 = 63

Aki: Yusei, it's pretty dangerous using much life points.

Barbara: if Marco gets a black jack, it will deal 21 4 times if he defeats all of them.

Marco: hm, hm ( smirking and chuckling sinister )

Barbara: how ever, if Yusei manage to have all of them into 21, he can finish this in one go

Yusei: first card ( drew the card ) level 3!

Yusei: second card! ( drew another card ) level 10!

Marco: kg!

Marco life points 67 – 21 = 46.

Yusei: now for the next 8 ( drew the card ) level 1!

Aki: yusei…( put her hands together, hoping Yusei will have the cards he needs.

Yusei: next card! ( drew another card from his deck ) level 12!

Marco: no way a double blackjack! ( started to sweat a little by his forehead )

Marco life points 46 – 21 = 25

Yusei: next 8 ( drew the card ) level 7, another draw! ( drew again ) level 6!

Marco: triple! ( widens his eyes for not believing this )

Marco life points 25 – 21 = 4.

Yusei: final 8 ( drew the card and frowned a bit from it ) level 12…

Barbara: he needs a level 1 in order to win

Yusei: draw ( placed his fingers on the deck and closed his eyes )

Marco:…( gulped )…

Yusei slowly opened his eyes and signed to Aki to come over. Aki pointed at herself as Yusei nodded yes to answer. Aki came over.

Yusei: you draw the last card.

Aki: m-me? ( getting nervous from the tension ) b-but getting a level 1 from 12 level monsters…

Yusei: until now I have triple. I already bet to draw.

Aki goes nervous to the deck and drew the card with her eyes closed. She putted the card close to her face and opened her eyes slowly. She was shocked what she as drawn

Marco: w-well ( getting really tense )

Aki:…level…1… ( dropped the card on Yusei's card )

Marco life points dropped to zero

Marco:…

Suddenly Marco smacked his hands on the table and looked serious towards Yusei

Marco: Fudo Yusei…

Yusei/Aki:…

Marco serious look turned into a smile and laughed like a drunk

Marco: welcome to crash town and the Marco family! ( spread his arms wide )

When Marco said it, a party was organised. With some drinking and gambles during the event. Yusei and Aki didn't participate into it as they having a conversation with Marco and Barbara.

Yusei: the Ramón family?

Marco: yea ( hiccupped )…your friend joined them, that bastard took away my men one by one like it was ( hiccupped ) nothing.

Yusei: I need to speak to Kiryu.

Marco: can't, we Marco family won't negotiate with those dirty leathers snakes.

Yusei: Kiryu isn't like that! ( smacked his hand on the table )

Aki was surprised by Yusei's outburst and saw he got mad in his eyes, even though his face doesn't say so.

Marco:…( sighs )…you need to ( hiccupped ) duel him in order to ( hiccupped ) negotiate

Yusei: then I'll accept the terms.

Marco: but it's ( hiccupped ) dark now, if you want to ( hiccupped ) duel you need to do that during sunset.

Yusei: then where do we stay over?

Marco: well since your now the Marco family you get to sleep in a fancy one with your girlfriend

Aki: w-wait I'm not his ( interrupted by Yusei )

Yusei: we will take it

Aki: u-uh? ( looked to Yusei surprised )

Marco: very well ( digging in his pocket and tossed the suite key on the table ) number 207, go upstairs 2 times, 7 steps forward and then the door left….or was it right?...( was too drunk to remember )

Aki pulled a bit on Yusei's jacket by the sleeve, Yusei leaned towards Aki for Aki to whisper

Aki: I know you want to save your friend but a suite.

Yusei: don't worry I'll be sleeping on the couch

Aki:…but ( held Yusei's sleeve jacket tighter )

Yusei: it's fine, sorry if this journey will take long, but I promise to make short when we found Kiryu

Aki: it's not…( stopped her sentence and started a new one )…alright…( let go off Yusei's sleeve and went ahead to the suite with the keys in her hands )

Marco: seems like you two haven't done it yet

Yusei: done it?

Marco: you know…bow chicka bow wow

Yusei sighed and headed upstairs, he opened the door while he first looked down then suddenly he watch straight ahead and something caught him off guard.

Aki: uh? ( turned and had only a towel cover her front, however she was facing her back at the moment Yusei came in )

Yusei:…

Aki:…

Moment of silence…3…2…1

Aki: AAAHHHH! ( threw pillows at Yusei and kept her towel in front of her ) I'm not done here!

Yusei dodging the pillows and went outside to close the door behind him

Aki:…( pant )…( pant )…gees…knock next time ( blushing all red )

Yusei:…yea…sure ( leaned his back to the door )

Aki: hm?... ( she wondered why Yusei had a weird tuned voice, it was like he speechless yet a bit surprised )

Yusei just kept leaning his back at the door and was flustered by two thoughts, one saving his friend and two Aki's body figure.

Yusei's mind: why did I feel strange about it when I saw her like that.

Aki: okay I'm in the shower now you may come in.

Yusei: uh? Oh, yea ( came inside and took off his poncho and his jacket. Put them on the square table as Yusei lay went to the balcony)

After a while when Aki was done in the shower and got her bathrobe on, she saw Yusei at the balcony

Aki: quite a view up here…don't you think? ( standing next to Yusei )

Yusei: hm? Ah, but the villa of Rua and Ruka was still better.

The view shows a big canyon in the horizon, Above the canyon the sky was clear with lots of stars But it's kind of disturbing with the drunken people below Yusei and Aki to admire it.

Aki: still, you don't see stars like this while there are tons of lights in the city

Yusei: yea, but at satellite you can see it a lot of time, except if the cops comes.

Aki kept quite and thinking of a new subject to talk about so it wouldn't be awkward for the both of them.

Aki: what's on your mind, you seemed miles away?

Yusei: I'm worried about Kiryu.

Aki: do you two know each other for a while?

Yusei: yes, when I met Jack and Crow, Kiryu came along and taught us to be brave and standing up for ourselves.

Aki: like how would he do that?

Yusei: challenging us to climb up a scrap mountain back in the satellite, it was half as big from a building.

Aki: did you took the challenge?

Yusei: not at first, Jack was always prepared for any challenges. He kept saying, I'm strong and strength will be the only thing I need to see my future.

Aki: I see…you got terrific friends back then…I am kind of jealous.

Yusei: why?

Aki: back then I did play with kids, but ever since my powers, the parents kept their children away from me. Couldn't blame them…

Yusei:…you mustn't blame on yourself

Aki: but I did do stuff I regretted. A lot…

Yusei kept quite, after a while he put his arm around Aki's shoulder. He felt Aki's urge for crying, so he did step by step his hand behind her head to let her face be against his chest and the other on Aki's back to push her a bit forward towards him.

Aki:…sniff…sniff ( letting out some tears against Yusei's shirt )

Yusei: I can say many things…but sometimes, words isn't always what has to be heard.

Aki:…w-what do you mean? ( her eyes were light red from the tears when she looked up to Yusei )

Yusei: I don't know what I would do if I was complete alone…or have those powers…I can't put my past into the same as yours or how it must have been…but I do know is that I want to be there for you, if you want me to ( looking at Aki )

Aki:…I don't want you to comfort me in pity ( placed her face against Yusei's chest again )…idiot ( said it in a low tune )

Yusei: I don't do it because of pity, I do it because your one of my friends now Aki.

Aki's mind:…friends…even though, I hoped for a bit more…I guess it's good for now ( smiled warmly and hugged Yusei tight )

Aki: thanks Yusei ( let go off Yusei ) better get some sleep, we have to get your friend back.

Yusei: yea, but I doubt we can sleep with the ruckus of drunken men below us will give us the rest we need.

Aki: ( giggled ) I suppose we could use ear plugs, goodnight Yusei ( gave Yusei a kiss on the cheek )

Yusei: uh?...( slight surprised )

Aki: aren't you going to say it back?

Yusei: ah, goodnight Aki. ( stuttered a bit of the sudden reaction Aki made )

The two of them split ways, Aki to the bed and Yusei to bed.

Aki:…( sighs )…just friends…( slightly depressed but also happy to hear she got a friend. ) does that mean…Yusei's friends are also my friends?

By Yusei

Yusei:…( kept looking to the ceiling, picturing Kiryu )

Yusei's mind: hang in there Kiryu, tomorrow we will see you.

Eventually, Yusei and Aki went to sleep/ however, later on someone from crash town arrived with a monster duel runner with metal arms attached to it with duel disks on it.

Lotten: finally, my one turn kill has been created. Now no one can stop me for having those minerals. ( smirking evil when he saw crash town )

While Lotten was driving towards Crash town, a men standing on a cliff from a mountain watched his movement with a binocular on his right hand, by his left hand he had a bounty with Lotten face on it.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8 bounty hunter

White rose chapter 8

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is ****Directed by ****Katsumi Ono**** Written by ****Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

Bounty Hunter

Last time on White rose. Yusei got a invitation from Barbara and invite Aki to come along.

When they get their, they meet Marco that isn't much of a welcome here kind of guy.

Yusei had to duel him in a western way and defeated him. He was now official from the Marco family. But fate had different plans

Yusei: hnn…( slowly opened his eyes and noticed his hands were tied up ) w-what the?

Yusei ended up in a mine cave where he sees many people from crash town being tortured to work their freedom out.

Yusei: hnn ( got up on his knee's ) where is Aki? ( looking around but saw someone familiar ) Kiryu!

A guy with long white hair turned and looked emotionless to Yusei, slightly surprised with his eyebrow twit but after seconds he just ignored Yusei and got back to work.

Yusei's mind: what happened to you Kiryu.

Meanwhile by Aki

Aki: hnn ( slowly opened her eyes ) w-what the! ( got tied up by a pole ) what's the meaning of this Barbara!

Barbara: seems my men has arrived just in time ( pointed at Lotten )

Lotten: what we got here? A female?

Barbara: she is a friend of the marker guy we send to the mine.

Lotten: really now ( checked Aki's breasts ) you ( pointed at a thug ) bring her to my room ASP.

The thug went to Aki and touched her arm, at the moment the thug touched her, Aki's iron hair band caught loose and released her powers to launch the thug straight away to the bar tender

Lotten:… amazing, a girl with this much power is even better. Now that I have that on my side I can easily make people surrender to me! Alright lock her up Barbara

Barbara:…( didn't dare to touch Aki because of what she saw )

Lotten: fine, we shall wait when she sleeps. ( having a smirk on his face )

Aki's mind: divine had that same smirk…why do people want these powers? Either they are scared from it or they want to use me for their own pleasant games…but Yusei…Yusei is the only person who wouldn't use me.

Aki:…Yusei…help me…

At the moment Aki said that, her birthmark was glowing as well by Yusei's mark.

Yusei felt what Aki is going through now and tried to cut loose from the ropes.

Thug: welcome to hell boy ( put a shock choker around Yusei's neck and then loose up his ropes ) now go to work! ( pushed him to a pile of Minerals and rocks with a pickaxe stuck on it )

Yusei's mind: I got to escape, but how?

While Yusei was wondering, a sudden explosion made a exit by the cave

Yusei: uh? ( dodged a big rock that came towards him from above )

Klaus: yahoo! Take this scumbags ( shot electro shots with his revolvers to the thugs and stunned them ) Toru get the prisoners now!

Note: Klaus is a character appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus just like Toru.

Toru: you know I could just used the entrance to break in.

Klaus: nah that's old timers stuff.

Toru's mind: your like over 80…

Klaus: hm? ( saw Yusei ) hey isn't that the guy who won the fortune cup on TV?

While Toru and Klaus were looking to Yusei a thug that was paralyzed reached his revolver and aimed to Klaus.

Yusei:! ( saw the thug ) WATCH OUT! ( sprung to the two guys to avoid the shot )

Klaus: god dang it! ( shot the thug once again to make him loose his conscious of the overdoses stuns through his body )

Thug: a break out! Everyone secure the exits, don't let a single one of them escape!

A lot of thugs came inside the cave while two off them are closing the entrance

Klaus: darn it, their goes our stealth mission

Toru: we got to get out off here, you with the blue jacket! ( points at Yusei )

Yusei: me? ( points at himself )

Toru: get to the entrance, we will cover you from here

Yusei heard it but he looked at Kiryu while he was just doing nothing or not even trying to escape

Yusei: not without Kiryu ( running towards Kiryu )

Toru: well I guess we should go Klaus.

Klaus: are you a retarded buffo? Cant you see he is saving his partner, we got to help them!

Toru: but Klaus!

Klaus: I said help them, take it or leave it boy! ( jumped of the cargo to Yusei and started to fire shots at the thugs that were coming )

Toru:…( looked at the exit but also back to Klaus and the others )

Klaus: go men, what are you guys waiting for!

Yusei: Kiryu come on! ( shaking him but he didn't respond to it )

Klaus: just take hi ( got interrupted by a shot on his chest by a stun gun )

Toru: KLAUS?

Yusei: old men? ( saw the old guy fell down while more and more thugs were coming )

Toru: darn it ( shot at the thugs but he was outnumbered with 3 shots on his legs, made him roll of the edge of a cliff of 10 meters tall in a 45 degree angle )

Many thugs had revolvers ready and even remotes to activate the collars

When Yusei thought he was nearing his end, his marker glowing and surrounds Klaus, Toru, and Kiryu with that they teleported somewhere else

Thugs: where did they go?

Somewhere at a old weapon shop, the orb appeared with the guys in it. The orb vanished and made them land on the ground carefully near a gift shop

While they recover what happened a breezing sandstorm coming towards them. Yusei took Klaus and Toru inside, he came back for Kiryu but Kiryu didn't wanted to move for some reason.

Yusei: come on Kiryu, we got to get inside!

Kiryu: just leave me here…I have no intentions to live.

Yusei punched Kiryu in the stomach to make him lose

Kiryu:…y…usei… ( lost concisions )

Yusei putted Kiryu on both his shoulders and got inside the old gift shop. It was brewing hard outside but the old gift shop was made out the minerals of the mountain from the inside. Yusei stoke up the Fire place while he heard someone awakening.

Klaus: boy oh boy, where is my licorice? ( searching for his Vodka )

Yusei: you alright old men?

Klaus: old men…old men? OLD MEN? I'm 67, I'm not a old men boy!

Yusei: okay, okay your not, easy. ( did hand sign like he was pushing the old men from a far distance )

Klaus: god dang it…didn't had the chance to save Jordan.

Yusei: Jordan?

Klaus: yea, the kids of his were waiting for me to save him, I guess now I blew there promises away…( sat down on the chair all down and drank the bottle of vodka half empty )

Kiryu:…he died…

Klaus and Yusei looked at the couch where Kiryu laid. They looked surprised what they heard.

Kiryu:…he died…to save me…( watched the fireplace )

*flashback*

Kiryu flashback: come on let's go! ( on a cargo driving on the rails while Jordan tried to catch up to Kiryu's hand )

Kiryu: he looked at me…like he knew what's going to happen…he said something without speaking his words without sounds. He said…

Jordan flashback: take care…of Nico and West

At the moment Jordan said that, a Thug shot a real revolver to Jordan's back.

Kiryu flashback: NO!

Kiryu remembered his face when he said it, his face expression was brave but in his eyes he was terrified what's going to happen next. Jordan's face was in the fireplace while Kiryu was watching it.

Kiryu: I could have saved him…if only I had reached out further, I could have dragged him into the cargo.

Yusei: but if that's true, how come you still were in the cave?

Kiryu:…I couldn't tell Nico and west the news…I thought if they still believed me and him were still alive and had hope, they will grow to adults and figure it out them selves.

Yusei: Kiryu…

Kiryu:…that's why I am better off death, you shouldn't have come Yusei.

Yusei: you're my friend Kiryu, I even received the letter from Barbara and ( interrupted by Kiryu )

Kiryu: it was a trap! ( flipped over a wooden table with one hand and it broke up into pieces ) do you think I would invite you here? Do you think I need your help right now?

Yusei: Kiryu calm down!

Klaus: enough! ( shot the ceiling with a real revolver )

Kiryu/Yusei: !

Klaus: look, what's done is done, the only thing we can do is fight to our last breath and take back our city.

Toru: I like the idea but…( woke up when he heard the shot ) how we suppose to do that? There's only 4 of us plus the 2 kids there are asleep right now

Kiryu: Nico and west?

Toru: yea, we took them to safety when their father got taken away from them.

Kiryu: ( sighed relieved ) thank god they are okay.

Toru: you may see them.

Kiryu went upstairs while Klaus, Yusei and Toru got acquainted to each other.

Klaus: the names Klaus, this here boy name is Toru.

Toru: hey ( handshake with Yusei )

Yusei: so where do you guys from?

Klaus: well, here. Crash town sure was peacefully until the Ramón and the Marco family started a commotion who getting the minerals for their duel runners.

Toru: by the way, we took a red duel runner near the cave, is that yours? ( pointed at the duel runner that was in the garage )

Yusei: yes, it's mine.

Klaus: then what's the engine name sonny?

Yusei: Yusei gear

Klaus: correct, some rare engine that is

Yusei: it's named by my father.

Klaus: oh sorry, my mistake.

Toru: so how we suppose to get the town back?

Yusei: I heard from Barbara you can negotiate by dueling sunset, it's the only way we can make them.

Klaus: do you think you can beat the one turn kill?

Yusei: the one turn, kill?

Toru: Lotten found a way to do that, he summons a monster and then set cards, after that he uses his monster effect to deliver 4000 points of damage.

Yusei:…damn it…I only have effect veiler to prevent it from happing

Klaus: one card isn't enough to beat him sonny, you need more tactics towards him.

Toru: well I heard a rumor going on lately

Yusei: what rumor?

Toru: a bounty hunter, he appeared two weeks ago to defeat random duelists that had a bounty on them. Some say he is called a Diablo.

Yusei: Diablo?

Klaus: a devil, some say he cant be killed even if his life points reach zero.

Yusei: then we should find him.

Kiryu: cant be done ( went downstairs )

Yusei: Kiryu?...

Kiryu: Diablo only comes during sunset, no one knows where he is hidden or where he coming from, I spoke to him once. He said once he is done with the greatest bounty, I will be the new death king of crash town.

Toru: the biggest bounty is now Lotten because of his one turn kill.

Klaus: then we should wait

Yusei: but I cant…

Klaus: why not sonny?

Yusei: Aki is hold captive

Kiryu: a friend of yours?

Yusei: yes

Kiryu: then let me guess…you going to storm there and free your friend

Yusei: I have to save her, I promised her to be her savior and I will keep that promise.

Klaus:…sniff…sniff ( eyes getting watery )

Toru: Klaus?...are you crying?

Klaus: no…shut up I just getting sand in my eye from the storm outside ( rubbing his eyelashes )

Kiryu: even if you want to save Aki, Yusei, but in this sandstorm we cant do anything.

Yusei: to you, but I made my decision ( going to the garage )

Toru: wait ( came along with yusei ) I need to remove your chocker first, otherwise you wont be able to help anybody ( used a bobble pin to crack the lock in the chocker )

Yusei: thanks…but you cant come with me

Toru: I know, but you cant do this alone, there are lot of henchmen's there who works for Lotten now, we must be stealth to save your girlfriend.

Yusei sighed and looked forward when the garage door opens

Toru stepped on his junk duel runner, was total grey and made out of old materials.

Toru: so…is she your girlfriend?

Yusei started up his duel runner, put up his scarf over his nose drove ahead in high speed

Toru: hm…I don't know if he is shy or concerned. ( smiled and started up his duel runner, drove along side with Yusei )

Klaus: you not going with them? There is still a junky old duel runner left.

Kiryu: I rather not saving anyone, Jordan died because of me and I don't want it to happen again.

Klaus:…( sighs )…I don't know much about the blue jacket, but since that invitation it seems he was trying to rescue you.

Kiryu: I know that, but it was better not to…

Klaus suddenly punched Kiryu right on the cheek, Kiryu was stunned by it and looked up to Klaus

Klaus: now you listen and listen good, boy, saving is trying, you either fail or succeed there is a difference between trying and nothing. So what if you fail, you tried your best.

Kiryu: that men was a father and I couldn't save him, why would this be of any difference!

Klaus: because I would do the same thing for my son!

Kiryu suddenly got speechless by it.

Klaus: Jordan was a close friend of mine and I know he was planning this from the beginning, ever since he started dueling, he knew someday he would die for it. That's why Nico and west need a new hero in their life, that's why I took them in my house when Lotten came into this picture. But Kiryu…

Klaus kneel and bow down to Kiryu, took his hat off while he looked into Kiryu's eyes with a serious look on his face

Klaus: do this old men a favor…please…don't make the same mistake twice.

Kiryu kept quitted and looked at the old duel runner that was standing in the garage

Meanwhile by Lotten salon where he took some beers

Note: due to a sandstorm the thugs couldn't contact Lotten so he doesn't know that Yusei and Kiryu escaped.

Lotten: ( gulp )…( gulp ) aaah…so…is the girl heavy guarded? ( put his beer on the table )

Barbara: our two henchmen's are keeping a eye on the door and some outside this building, no one can get either in or out in this salon, even in the sandstorm no one can find us now.

Lotten: good…we shall leave once we have all the minerals in our possessions.

Barbara: hmm I knew I could count on my strong men ( touching Lotten chest from behind )

Lotten: indeed, with the girl in hands and the minerals, we will be rich and powerful at the same time.

Barbara: don't forget I'm your girl honey

Outside the salon some thugs get wrapped by the neck and mouth and knocked out. Afterwards Yusei and Toru used those thugs clothing to disguise them selves.

Toru: what we do now? ( kept a eye on the thugs movement around the corner. )

Yusei: behind the bar I recognized there is a basement, there should be entrance around this salon

Toru: it is heavily guarded how we suppose

Toru looked at Yusei and he realized the thugs they took out were the guards from the basement entrance

Toru:…never mind

Two thugs guarding the door talking

Thug #1: I just thought of something

Thug #2: what?

Thug #1: card games on motorcycles men, that would be awesome with our duel runners

Thug #2: that's the dumbest idea you ever came up with.

Thug #1: yea, cards will be flying away if you drive too hard.

Suddenly Yusei and Toru snatched the thugs and knocked them out cold, putting them in a closet so no one expecting anything.

Toru: that's for saying that card games on motorcycle is dumb ( spitted on the closet door )

Yusei opened the door with his scarf covering his face so only eyes are showing as well Toru.

Aki got tied up by the night drawer next to a bed and saw the two thugs, she got scared when one of the thug reach out for her. Aki was about to yell but got interrupted when Yusei put his hand on her mouth and pulled down his scarf

Yusei: it's me, we going to get you out of here ( unlock aki's handcuffs with a bobble pin )

Aki: ah thanks ( petting her wrists from having some bruises )

Lotten: well, well seems my instinct didn't let me down after all ( had a revolver loaded and aimed at Yusei ) show your hands where I can see them

Yusei and Toru did what he commanded

Lotten: seems like I cant prison you blue jacket, ah, Toru. You have been a pain in the ass for…how long was it, 4 years?

Toru: it was months ago

Lotten: wise guy uh ( shot his feet )

Toru: kgg! ( collapsed and moaning in pain holding his feet )

Yusei: Toru! ( wanted to help but heard the revolver swirl another round )

Lotten: your next, I wish you joined us blue jacket, but it seems I cant have pests like you in my town. ( aiming at Aki )

Aki: ! ( paralyzed at the revolver )

Yusei: leave her alone!

Lotten: you brought this to yourself ( put his thumb on the hammer of the revolver and is about to shoot )

Yusei put his body close to Aki facing his back to Lotten and held Aki tight against him, Aki was surprised what Yusei doing and prepares herself for the shot.

Lotten: sayonara ( fired his revolver )

Moment of silence, after the shot, Yusei opened his eyes and didn't felt pain or cold. He slowly looked behind him and saw a guy in front of him with his back faced to Yusei. Lotten was trembling what he witnessed as the guy blocked Lotten bullet with a strange aura

Bounty hunter: it's duel time…Lotten

Lotten: you! You're the bounty hunter!

Diablo: the names Diablo, say your prayers

Lotten: shut up! ( shot couple of bullets at him but didn't effect him at all as the bullets got deflected by his aura )…t-this is impossible…( started to tremble and lost grip of his revolver )

Diablo: I can only be killed, in a duel. Are you up for it…punk

Lotten:…( smirked but still trembled ) fine but, I get the first turn

Diablo:…I accept the terms…

Lotten: then it's duel time.

Diablo:…your…Fudo Yusei…right? ( watching Yusei )

Yusei: yes…how do you know my name?

Diablo: your friend Kiryu told me

Yusei: Kiryu?

Diablo: if he didn't find me, you would have died, better say thanks to him. ( leaving the room with Lotten )

Yusei's mind: Kiryu…saved us?

Aki:…uhm…Yusei ( tapping Yusei's shoulder )

Yusei looked at Aki and he sees that he was squeezing her close and tight while Aki was blushing a lot for being hold by Yusei like that

Yusei: sorry ( let go off Aki and walked ahead behind Diablo )

Aki:…( smiled )…thanks ( said to herself quietly and followed Yusei )

As soon as Diablo and Lotten steps foot on the ground, the brewing sandstorm stopped into the wind, both of them stand in the center of the town turf while they have their hand reaching out their gun holder

Lotten: draw! ( drew 5 cards from his deck ) as promised, I go first.

Diablo drew his 5 cards in a slow amount of time, he was at 2 while Lotten began his turn

Lotten: I summon Gatling ogre in attack mode!

A suited ogre with a Gatling gun attached to his shoulder appeared

Diablo drew another card and his hand was at 4 now

Lotten: next I set 5 cards! ( set cards in his spell and trap card zone )

The ogre monster getting round bullets and aimed at Diablo while he drew his last card.

Lotten: FIRE!

The ogre grabbed the rotator of it's Gatling gun and began to fire rounds to Diablo and kept hitting him until a smoke appears from the bullet ashes. A smokescreen covered Diablo

Diablo life points 4000 – 4000 = 0 life points

Lotten: haha ( laughing ) see, even the Diablo cant stop ( stopped his sentence as he saw something in the smokescreen )

When the smokescreen was vanished, a skeleton in from of a dragon was charging a purple orb from it's boned chest

Lotten: what is that thing?

Diablo: take this, 4000 points of damage, back to you. ( lifting up his hand and made it look like a pistol )

Lotten: no, NO!

Diablo: bang.

The skeleton opened it's boned chest and fired a purple color beam towards Lotten

Lotten 4000 – 4000 = 0 life points

Lotten:….this…isn't….possible ( got on his knees )

Yusei's mind: what is that kind of monster?

Diablo: this monster effect allows me to stay in the game when my life points reach zero from a damage effect, then it delivers damage equal to the amount of damage I took this turn.

Yusei study Diablo's hand, he still has 5 cards in his hands

Yusei mind: did he summoned it from his deck?

Lotten: this…cant…be ( collapsed on the ground )

As soon as Lotten hit the ground, sounds of sirens came towards the down. The securities from neo domino city.

Diablo: looks like my work is done

Diablo turned off his duel disk that turned into a revolver and putted into his gun holder while he walked towards the sunset, he stopped for a moment and tossed a bag that was filled with cash to Yusei

Yusei: this is?...

Diablo: give it to Kiryu, it's for Nico and West, as college money.

Yusei: uh? ( looked forward but Diablo was already gone )…who…was that?

When the securities arrested the thugs who have done wrong, the innocent stays in town to rearrange crash town in to satisfaction town. Kiryu explained everything to the security and manage to remove all the minerals from the mountain so there cant no longer be fought about it in the future. Lotten and Barbara receive a life time in prison for people slavery and dead to among the lost who worked in the mountain. The workers from the mountain got released but they are now on probation for dueling to the death.

Nico and West receive the college money that was from Diablo's history bounty victories when they counted the money with the bounty list he defeats.

Klaus and Toru are now living once again in satisfaction town and opened a duel runner shop to repair the D-wheel and runners.

As for Aki and Yusei, they stayed over to watch how things go in the city, also looking around how Kiryu lived in the past few months.

Kiryu: so what you think of this ranch Yusei?

Kiryu received a own range with horses, bulls and even cows in it.

Yusei: I see your not a duel runner person after all

Kiryu: yea, ever since our last duel, it make me clear I'm not cut out for turbo duels. I rather keep it western

Yusei: he-he ( chuckled ) by the way Kiryu, this Aki, Aki Izayoi

Aki: nice to meet you ( offered a handshake )

Kiryu grabbed Aki's hand polite and kissed on it

Aki: e-eh? ( surprised by the sudden gentlemen side of Kiryu )

Kiryu: now I see why you rescued her Yusei. She is quite a friend ( winked to Aki )

Aki turned a little red from the compliment

Yusei: Kiryu, can we? ( pointed at the horses )

Kiryu: by all means, go ahead

Aki and Yusei got on the horses while Kiryu opened the gate

Aki: i-I don't know about this ( getting a bit scared for falling off )

Yusei: well if you cant keep up, you will be left behind Aki, Kya! ( used his heels against the horse it's side and gallop ahead. )

Kiryu: Aki ( went to her )

Aki: hm?

Kiryu: I know it's tough to understand Yusei's emotions

Aki: what?

Kiryu: he doesn't want it to show it to you, he never did back to the satellite. He was always strong willed and minded, he wanted to be a idol to us to never give up. So if he is sometimes emotionless, it's just means he doesn't want to show his true character yet.

Aki:…his true…character? ( looked forward and saw Yusei heading to the sunset that was about to touch the ground )

Aki saw a new chance of seeing Yusei other side of his true identity, she got curious about while Kiryu saw on her face she was very interested in Yusei, he gave a spank to the horse but to make Aki move

Aki: h-hey! ( held the ropes tight )

Kiryu: better not lose, there are a bunch of girl out there too you know!

Aki heard it and kept looking forward as she kicked with her heels against the horse side to catch up Yusei.

Aki's mind: a different character, I wont lose, I want to be with Yusei always, I know it's going to be a long way to get to his hear, but still.

Aki was next to Yusei and about to catch up as she saw Yusei smiling confident forward.

She saw Yusei for the first time smiling, she gripped the ropes tight from the horse and looked forward with a bashfully face, she kicked the horse side again and passed Yusei

Aki's mind: I will find Yusei's feelings, some day…someday

Yusei: your doing well Aki but I wont be defeated that easily! ( trying to pass again )

Aki: then better catch up before you get left behind ( smiled for having fun with Yusei )

Kiryu: those two, are just made for each other

Kiryu crossed his arms and smiled how Yusei found a wonderful girl like Aki as he gazed to the canyon where Diablo was standing, he tipped his hat to Kiryu for passing his legend to Kiryu.

Kiryu:…Diablo…

Meanwhile at the Klaus duel runner shop

Klaus: easy on the stuff Toru, they are quite expansive

Toru: but they were for free ( moaning for lifting a heavy box )

Klaus: don't question my authorities

A security agent came in out of the blue

Security: special delivery for someone named Toru.

Toru: uh? ( dropped the box but it landed on Klaus his feet )

Klaus: AAAHHH! ( held his feet and kept hopping with one leg ) you idiot be more careful with it.

Toru: this is…

When Toru received the letter, it had a WRPG logo on it

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9 date or not?

Chapter 9

Date or not?

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is ****Directed by ****Katsumi Ono**** Written by ****Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

**Note: they still haven't met ghost, just saying it so it wont get confusing on the next future chapter.**

When Yusei and Aki returned home, Crow, jack, Rua and Ruka welcomed them back. They had a lot of fun back at crash town, however, Fudo Yusei had some troubles with people want to buy him to their team on the WRPG tournament, he even got kidnapped by it.

During the incident, Aki and Yusei met Sherry Leblanc, a female duel runner with a butler named Ellsworth. Sherry offered Yusei a place to her team, but Yusei refused. After meeting Sherry, Aki began to grow a interest in turbo dueling and decided to.

At poppo Time clock shop garage

Jack: PFFF! ( squirting tea from his mouth when he was drinking )

Crow: you want to go for a license, Aki?

Rua: awesome, let me ride with you once you passed!

Ruka: your under age and it's dangerous for you Rua

Aki: but still, I want to know what's it like, to be a turbo duelist just like you guys

crow: but even so, do you know how long it took for us to pass such a thing?

Jack: plus if you want to help us in the WRPG, you have only one week to pass it, otherwise you cant compete.

Aki felt a little down by no one giving a some encouragement.

Yusei: try it.

Yusei was busy with his duel runner.

Aki: uh?

Crow/jack: ?

Yusei: if you really are serious about it, then go for it.

Aki getting a light blush on her cheeks and nodded

Aki: I want to, so can you guys give me some tips?

Crow patting the back of his head, frowning from thinking, should I help her or should I not

Jack: do as you wish, but if you pass, you must duel me afterwards so you know how tough it can get

Rua: hey easy on Aki-onee-chan

Crow: jack isn't joking Rua, the duelists on WRPG aren't easy to beat.

Yusei stood up and turned with a serious look on his face

Yusei: then duel me

Crow/Jack/Aki/Rua/Ruka: EH?

Yusei: I duel Aki when she get the license, that way I can prepare her with speed spells and riding instructions.

Aki: but…you have so much experience Yusei.

Yusei: so do you, Aki, I have dueled you before, if you can perform that in turbo duels, you can even beat us in the future.

Jack: except me, no one defeats the great jack atlas!

Crow: will you stop saying that, it drives me insane!

Jack: never!

Crow and Jack kept arguing while Yusei and Aki ignored the fight and continued their conversation

Yusei: you will learn at the duel runner driving school, once you past, you will figure it out.

Aki: I hope so, but I don't have a biker suit or a duel runner

Marta: sorry for eavesdropping, but I can make you one.

Aki: Martha?

Yusei: Martha is pretty skilled with knitting, I think it's best to leave it to her.

Aki: o-okay, ill put faith on that then

Martha: absolute dear, let's get to it.

Aki and Martha went out to the Orphan house while Crow, Jack and Yusei had a private meeting. Ruka and Rua going to school.

Jack: I know you want to help out a friend Yusei, but even so, turbo dueling isn't something you learn in a week. It took us month

Crow: not to mention we had to practice with old parts.

Yusei: then share your knowledge with Aki then being negative about it

Crow:…Yusei…

Jack:…hmph, I have no time to help, im late for my blue eyes mountain coffee ( walking out the shop )

Yusei: jack!

Crow: ( sighs ) he is stubborn as always

Yusei: but even so, ill help Aki out on this one

Crow: but why Yusei?

Yusei: remember how we got our first duel runner made?

Crow thought of the past when the first prototype called wheel of fortune, the duel runner jack stole in the past.

Crow flashback: amazing, we can totally make a future out of this one!

Yusei flashback: yea, we can compete in the next tournament of riding duel.

Crow flashback: ha-ha, this so exciting, let me go for a test drive

Crow sat on it and drove some laps perfectly

Crow flashback: it goes well with turns, but the ventilation system keeps jamming on something

Yusei flashback: ill take a look in it

Yusei and Crow kept going and going with the duel runner, they messed up sometimes, but each failure brought them closer for what they want to achieve, a future.

Crow: those were good time

Yusei: it's because I want to show Aki, what turbo dueling really is about, so crow. Are you going to help me?

Crow:…( deep in thought ) ill give some pointers ( smiles with a thumb up )

Yusei: thanks, crow ( bro fist with Crow )

Jack was leaning beside the front door

Zora: ah if it isn't our king, how was the tea

Jack just silence walking away from Zora and headed to the tea shop

Zora: guess he didn't took his tea just yet, perhaps he is shy by the new waitress that's working there.

Martha: there, all done ( showed it to Aki )

Aki: b-but isn't that too tight on me ( getting red )

Martha: don't worry, it will stretch out nicely, it will show some famine out of you

Aki: b-but I don't want that, what if someone sees me in that!

Martha: Yusei perhaps.

Aki: u-uh?

Martha: you cant fool me Aki, remember the time you spend here before the dark signers came, I saw you smile when I teased Yusei that you were her girlfriend.

Aki:…n-not really ( looking the other way )

Martha: I wont force you Aki, but still, Yusei is still young and doesn't know much about love.

Aki: then what does he know?

Martha: that he cares about you ( winks to Aki )

Aki caught of guard by it but smiled either way, she was going back to the clock shop in er outfit while Yusei was busy on something. When Aki entered she saw Ruka, Rua, Jack, Crow and Yusei in the same room.

Aki's mind: I can do this, it's not embarrassing…( inhaled and breath out slowly )

Aki: hey, why is everyone here?

Crow: hm? ( sees Aki and whistled ) looks good Aki

Rua: oh! ( amazed ) as expected from Aki

Jack didn't comment like it wasn't much of a big deal or interests

Ruka: it's kind of flashy, don't you think Akiza?

Aki: kind of, but I guess it has to do, what are you guys doing here?

Rua: Yusei is making a duel runner for you

Aki: eh?

Yusei: it's done

Yusei showed everyone the duel runner

Aki: amazing, even in my favorite colour

Yusei: yea, took a while the pain job but the rest was going with ease.

Rua: Yusei, don't you see a difference in aki-onee-chan? ( pointing at Aki )

Yusei: hm? ( took a look ) ah, I see you have a duel runner suit, that's good

Yusei said it like it was normal for Aki to wear something flashy like her duel runner suite.

Rua: but don't you have compliments about it?

Yusei: like?

Crow mind: dense as always

Aki: n-never mind Rua, thanks Yusei, for making it

Yusei: your lessons start soon, ill walk you there

Aki: It's alright you mustn't make a big deal out of it ( shaking her hands and getting a blush )

Yusei: then do you know where it is

Aki tapping her fingers together and nodded no

Yusei: let's go

Everyone tagged along but they keep distance so Yusei and Aki could talk to each other.

Yusei: nervous? ( pushing the duel runner for Aki )

Aki: just a little, sorry if it's a bother for pushing the duel runner all the way

Yusei: that's alright Akiza, it sure was fun, back at satisfaction town

Aki: it was ( smiled lightly when Yusei said he had fun with her ) I never ride a horse before

Yusei: it was my intention at first to try that with you

Aki: why is that?

Yusei: I kind of figured yo might be qualified to become a turbo duelist

Aki: r-really?

Yusei: yea, I had my doubts, you might want to study something in carrier, but still.

Aki: I still haven't figure out what to become in the future.

Yusei: it will come to you Aki, just take your time

Aki: I will

Duel runner academy school

Tutor: now everyone, I want to do your best, SO DON'T DISAPOINT ME!

Everyone: sir yes sir!

Everyone got nervous about, except for Aki who was standing a bit shy because of her outfit.

Yusei: it has begun

Yusei and the others are watching how Aki steps on her duel runner and observing.

Crow: see she is just doing fine

Aki accidently turned over the gas so she moved fast forward into a wall with street cones, Ruka and Rua had wide eyes for seeing what just happened.

Jack: you were saying

Crow face palmed

Aki mind: looks like, I need to practice some more. ( sighed out depressed )

After while of failing, Aki was kind of depressed how things didn't work out in her favor. She was in the changing room, weird thing is that she is the only girl in the duel runner school.

Aki mind: it's a lot harder then I thought ( unzipping her front suit )

Yusei: Aki you in here? ( opened the door )

Aki:…

Moment of silence

Note: déjà vu

Aki: yea I'm here, you must wait though ( feels a bit down to care )

Yusei: what's wrong, you sound like you have given up

Aki: it's just that, I don't want to become a bother to you guys, I mean, I'm as skilled as you guys are.

Yusei: it will be alright, trust me

Aki: but still…

Yusei: how about we go out for a day, to relieve the stress

Aki: u-uh? ( turned to Yusei while her chest waist is showing ) like…a date?

Yusei: I suppose you can put it in that way, interested?

Aki mind: in that way?...but still, a day out with Yusei…

Aki: o-okay, when?

Yusei: tomorrow cause I still need to work on your duel runner some more today, sorry, I can see I came in a bad timing ( pointed at Aki )

Aki: uh? ( looked down and now noticing she was almost showing her naked body to Yusei ) AAAHHH!

Yusei went outside and close the door while he heard Aki yelling and screaming, but he was smiling because Aki sounded more energetic.

Next day

Note: in chapter 4 the parents of Aki were distance but in a episode of Yugioh 5d's, Yusei confront Aki and manage to make them a warm hearted family again. Sorry for not making a chapter for it but if you have seen the episode then it will be okay.

Aki was dressing by her parents while the father of Aki ( Hideo ) got a little emotional for his daughter, like first date and stuff, the mother ( Setsuko ) is holding a camera.

Aki: mother don't make a picture please

Setsuko: we might not get a chance again for your first date.

Hideo: plus I finally get to have a one on one conversation like ( cleared his throat ) bring her until sunset, no wait, bring her until sunset ( made his voice heavier )

Setsuko: dear, just be yourself, you too Hideo

Door bell rang, Aki opened the door but was surprised the twins were next to Yusei

Yusei: ready for the day out?

Aki: uh?, uhm, yea ( was kind of confused as well her parents )

Hideo: is it really a date? ( whispering to his wife )

Setsuko: guess not ( whispered back )

Aki: I'll be going now

Setsuko: have fun Aki

Hideo waving

Yusei, the twins and Aki headed to a mall.

Rua: let's go to the toy store!

Ruka: you got enough toys as it is.

Rua: yea but they released a new action figure!

Ruka: ( sighs ) you never change

Rua: let's go Yusei ( pulling Yusei arm, dragging him into the store )

Yusei: easy Rua

Aki sighed a bit down, she wanted to be alone with Yusei

Ruka: what's wrong Aki?

Aki: uh? No I'm fine, just didn't slept well

Ruka mind: poor Aki, she must have wanted Yusei for herself, if only.

Flashback

Rua calling Yusei from the phone

Rua flashback: hey Yusei can you bring us to the mall tomorrow

Yusei flashback: cant, I promised Aki to go out for a day

Rua flashback: aw, just to the toy store

Yusei flashback:…( sighed )…alright, but only one store

Rua flashback: yay!

Ruka: gomen, Aki

Aki: uh?

Ruka: hm, hm ( nodded her head left and right ) never mind ( smiled to Aki )

Arcade, Rua and Ruka racing in race cars against each other, Yusei went with Aki to duel runner simulation that is a educational game to ride a duel runner more properly.

Aki: are you sure about this? ( got on it, getting a little nervous )

Yusei: don't worry, it's only a game Aki. ( insert the coin )

The rules of this game is to by pass the racers while also avoiding being caught by the security chasing you.

Aki: wow! ( almost spin out a corner ) w-wait what must I? ( the police getting closer ) aaah what, what!

Aki crashed and the screen says game over

Aki: this is just too hard for me ( got off of it )

Yusei: seems like you haven't fun

Aki: I mess up every time with this Yusei, how am I suppose to be good if I keep failing?

Yusei: I'll show you, come on ( held Aki's hand )

Aki: u-uh? ( blushed from the holding hand part )

Yusei took Aki to the center of the mall that has a skate field you can skate on it.

Aki: I'í don't know about this ( had her skates on )

Yusei: that's right, you don't know, that's the part of it

Aki: what do you mean?

Yusei: observe

Yusei started to skate backwards and made a 8 turn over and over in a elegant way. Aki was stunned how Yusei could skate like that without a problem, she looked down on the ground and took step by step. Yusei saw Aki bit troubling in the beginning, so he went over to hold on Aki's hands.

Yusei: I got you, easy.

Aki was too busy to notice she is being helped by Yusei, she slipped but Yusei caught her in his arms while Aki getting a blush on her face while looking up to Yusei

Aki: I'm not very comfortable, with these kind of things.

Aki was shy because public were watching, even the twins saw them and wondered what's going on. Yusei slowly let go and carefully skating with Aki, Aki beginning to be amazed by herself, she speeded up while her confidents is building up.

Rua: say Ruka, is this a date?

Ruka: of course not.

Aki began to swirling around and let her slide backwards while Yusei was beside her, she smiled with Yusei

Ruka: maybe it is a date

Rua: told you

Ruka watching how Yusei and Aki having fun, she knew when this is over, Rua will be in the way.

Ruka: come on Rua, let's go home

Rua: why?

Ruka: uhh ( thinking ) your favorite series is on

Rua: really? Let's go! ( running ahead )

Ruka: ( sighs ) easy ( she took a last look to Aki and Yusei with a smile and left with Rua )

While later, Aki was worried because she couldn't see the twins anywhere, she saw a note on the locker which she had her skates in it

Ruka note: were at home, don't worry, good luck on your date

Aki's mind: d-date! ( getting flustered )

Yusei: what's wrong Aki ( putting his skates back to the lobby )

Aki: n-nothing, the twins left early, that's all ( hiding the note behind her back )

Yusei: ah, Rua had what he wanted, so I guess it makes sense. By the way

Aki: hm?

Yusei: sorry. I promised a day out with just the two of us

Aki: n-no not at all, I find it nice of you that you help the twins out.

Yusei: are you really sure?

Aki: positive ( her stomach growl )

Moment of silence, Aki started to get red cheeks because the crawling was loud enough for Yusei to hear. He was chuckling while Aki filled her cheeks with air

Aki: n-not funny!

Yusei: ( chuckled ) come, let's get something to eat

Yusei and Aki spend the time together alone for the first time, they went to the snack bar, Aki ordered a salad because she wanted to be lady like towards Yusei, Yusei just ordered some ice creams for Aki as well.

Yusei: you know, I don't mind if you have no manners.

Aki: I'm fine with the salad really ( growling stomach )

Yusei: seems your stomach disagree with it

Aki:…one bite then ( looking away with a glowing red face )

Yusei gave Aki her ice cream and her plastic spoon. Aki imaged something differently, like being fed by Yusei or the other way around. She started to remember what Martha told her about Yusei

Martha flashback: I wont force you Aki, but still, Yusei is still young and doesn't know much about love.

Aki kept it in mind that Yusei is inexperienced, but she leaned a bit more forward

Aki: Y-Yusei?

Yusei: hm? ( had the spoon in his mouth )

Aki: if you want, I can fed you.

Yusei just silenced looking to Aki, Aki getting nervous because Yusei face was always unpredictable when it comes to emotions or reactions. Yusei started to smile for a bit and gave his spoon to Aki. Aki accepted it, she took some of her own ice and had the spoon close to Yusei's lips, he was staring at Aki the whole time.

Aki: what is it? ( stuttered a bit )

Yusei: seems your having fun again.

Aki: uh?

Yusei: I was slightly worried you wouldn't like to be a turbo duelist or having fun with me

Aki:…well…I have fun it's just…

Yusei took a bite from the spoon

Aki: u-uh?

Yusei: hmm, the problem is, your not too focused on it. Like I just did now

Aki:…yea…

Yusei: what's distracting you Aki

Aki took a glance at Yusei and wanted to say it was him, but when she opened her mouth she froze for not being able to tell the truth. Yusei was figuring out why she was like that, he figured she wanted to be fed so he took some of his ice and fed Aki with it.

Aki: hm? ( surprised that Yusei fed her, took her off guard )

Yusei: be more aware of your surrounding, don't think of failing, but to have fun.

Aki: ( gulped ) fun?

Yusei: like you did on the ice field, it started out…well…slippery

Aki frowning with her lips making a funny face with it.

Yusei: but in the end you have fun, right?

Aki: y-yea. I have.

Yusei: it will be the same as Turbo dueling Aki, just wait and see.

Aki nodded and ate her Ice cream, further more, Yusei and Aki were walking out the mall.

Aki: it's getting late, I need to get to my parents home

Yusei: ill give you a ride ( had a spare helmet by his duel runner )

Aki accepted it, she got behind Yusei and carefully put her arms around Yusei, placed her cheek against his back. She felt warm by her cheeks for being able to be close to Yusei.

She had been like this when she and him went to crash town, but she got driving sick from it, but thanks to some training she got over it.

Yusei drove Aki home, Aki slowly stepped out and gave Yusei the spare helmet back.

Aki: thanks Yusei, for your help

Yusei: I do what ever I can to help you Aki ( touched the side of helmet, the visor of his helmet slide inside his helmet so his eyes can be seen )

While Aki and Yusei had a conversation, Hideo and Setsuko were observing inside the house, they got curious because they didn't see the twins any where

Setsuko: it turns out to be a date after all, I should get my camera

Hideo mind: now I can finally be a father saying, what are you doing late, your grounded for coming home in the dark ( teary for being proud of Aki )

Yusei: do you got a minute?

Aki: uh? S-sure.

Yusei pressing some buttons on his duel runner and opened a case under his duel monitor.

Yusei: here, ( gave the little case )

Aki: a gift? ( received the case and opened it )

When Aki opened it, she blushed what she saw, in the case there was a necklace with a rose attached to it, half of it is purple and the other white, representing her black rose dragon and white rose dragon.

Aki: Yusei…I don't know what to

Aki suddenly got interrupted by a kiss on the lips from Yusei, her eyes were sparkling surprised, the moment of the kiss was silence the surroundings.

Hideo had wide eyes and his mouth wide open like WTF JUST HAPPENED? Setsuko smiled for seeing her daughter receiving her first kiss and took a picture from it.

Aki the kiss stopped when Aki turned from the flash of her mother camera

Aki: mom! ( blushing embarrassed )

Setsuko: sorry, couldn't resist

Yusei: ( chuckled ) good luck on your test tomorrow ( touched the side of his helmet so his visor covering his eyes )

Aki: thanks, I will

Yusei gave a thumb up to Aki and headed back home. Aki was watching Yusei driving away while she kept her hand with the necklace close to her chest, that was heart beating very fast.

Aki mind: my first kiss

Aki went inside with a dreaming face, Hideo was talking to her as well Setsuko but couldn't reach her, with her mind was under the cloud, she went upstairs to her room.

Setsuko: well, our little girl is finally in love with someone

Hideo: but it's too soon, what if she is not ready or, or!

Setsuko: honey, use the bag your hyperventilating

Hideo breathing in out from a bag to calm him self

meanwhile Aki was hugging a pillow tight and was fully flustered with emotions inside of her. She image the pillow as Yusei face, she gave a light kiss on it and even said softly Yusei to herself.

At Poppo time clock garage

Zora: ah Yusei, your late home, did something happened on the way?

Yusei: just some traffic ( pushing his duel runner in the garage )

Zora: Yusei, come here for a second.

Yusei came to Zora, Zora was touching Yusei's cheeks and forehead.

Zora: you kissed her didn't you ( smirking )

Yusei: uh? ( surprised )

Zora: I know you too well Yusei, putting a tough guy look in front of everyone ( removed her hands from Yusei face )

Yusei: wait, I just!

Zora: hush, it's late, get to bed, we will discuss this tomorrow.

Yusei by passing Zora, at the moment he went on the stairs.

Zora: Yusei

Yusei: hm?

Zora: how was she ( smiled to Yusei )

Yusei getting a light blush on his face and went upstairs to bed.

Zora: youth these days, so lovely these days

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10 light & darkness

Chapter 10

Light & darkness

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is Directed by Katsumi Ono Written by Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

Ryu Beni is the star guardian of the history from the signers, however, he was concerned about Proton, a guy that isn't listed as the 5 signers or his marker doesn't come from the crimson dragon.

At the ancient temple, Ryu was thinking in the temple

Ryu's mind: where did this guy from, what does he want?

Ryu about to walk downstairs and suddenly saw a portal opened as Proton came out from it.

Ryu: you!

Proton: save the chit chat, I'm here for the light end dragon.

Ryu: I see, your aiming for my old dragon.

Proton: the information I got from Rex Goodwin is that you have the other part that I want to have.

Ryu: the other part?

Proton took out his extra deck and took out dark end dragon.

Ryu: Where did you get that card?

Proton: the last protector wasn't too skilled, I suggest you give me the card before I use force on you.

Ryu's mind: I cant let him have the 2 dragons, if that happens….

Ryu: if you want the card, then face me in a duel!

Proton: fine by me. ( activated his duel disk )

Ryu raise his staff and stone tablets came in front of him

Ryu: duel!

Ryu/Proton 4000 life points

Ryu: I go first ( a tablet fall down by the draw phase ) I activate my future fusion!

The tablet turned and showed the craftsmen of a future fusion on it.

Ryu: Now I send 5 dragons from my deck to the graveyard and after 2 turns, I get to summon F.G.D dragon.

Proton: interesting, the name dragon isn't just a rumour after all.

Ryu: I activate dragons mirror

Another tablet revealed and it absorbed the fallen dragon from the grave underneath

Ryu: with this, I remove my 5 dragons from my graveyard, to fusion summon F.G.D dragon!

The 5 dragons go into the sky and turned into heads, then the shadows created a body figure. The heads got attached to the body and formed a 5 headed dragon from all elements.

Ryu: next I place 3 cards face down and end my turn.

3 tablets going down in front of Ryu.

Proton mind: he give it his all to prevent losing the light end dragon. Seems the legends are true about it, but that's not what I am after.

Proton: my turn! ( drew a card ) I summon white-horned baby dragon in attack mode.

A baby version of white-horned dragon appeared.

Proton: next, when there is a tuner monster on my field, I can special summon white-horned alchemist to the field, come forth!

A mysteries men appeared with a robe covering his body and having wrapped all over his head, only his eye was showing.

White horned alchemist ( level 4 1700 ATK 0 DEF attribute dark. )

Proton: when this card is summoned to the field I select one tuner monster and then add it's level equal to the tuner monster level.

Ryu mind: since he is a white-horned monster on the field, the baby dragon gains 1 level up, so that makes a total of 8.

White-horned alchemist level 4 + 2 = 6 level.

proton: I'm tuning my baby dragon with my alchemist.

The baby dragon transformed into 2 rings and surrounding the alchemist.

proton: light and darkness will struggle, darkness, conquers light! Synchro summon, appear now, Dark end dragon!

A fiendish dragon appeared, total black with a face on his torso that was smiling sinister.

Proton: now for my monster effect, by decreasing it's defence and attack points by 500, I can send your monster to the graveyard.

Dark end dragon 2600/2100 – 500 = 2100/1600.

proton: grave judgement!

Dark end dragon released it's shadow and covered the F.G.D dragon entirely and goes underground.

proton: now your defenceless, direct attack!

Ryu: quick spell activate, turn jump!

Tablet got faced up and turned into a old timer clock appeared while it counted up to 3 turns.

Proton: what!

Ryu: this card can only be activated during battle, now I skip 3 turns.

Proton: which means ( saw the tablet Future fusion glowing )

Ryu: appear now, second F.G.D dragon!

Once again the summoning of the F.G.D dragon.

Proton: clever, but not clever enough, quick spell activate, shattering arrows!

Ryu: counter trap, judgement of Anubis!

Proton: what!

Ryu: when a spell card is activated to destroy my spell and trap card, I can negate that effect and then destroy one monster of yours to deal damage equal to it's attack points.

The tablet shot out lightings that formed into a purple vortex, out of it came a devilish hound watching the Dark end dragon, it howled and destroyed the dragon piece by piece.

Proton: dark end dragon no!

Ryu: in order to activate this card I had to discard one card from my hand

Tablet in front of Ryu crumbled into pieces

Proton: kgg

Proton life points 4000 – 2100 = 1900

Ryu: too sad really.

Ryu mind: even if he manage to summon a defence, I have dragons rage left to pierce through his defence.

Proton: I must admit it was a power full blow, but so can i

Ryu: hm?

Proton: I activate the quick spell, white orb of recovery or damage, during the turn I receive effect damage, I can deliver the same damage I took to you this turn.

Proton mind: I could have also selected to regain my life points back, but I got to risk it.

Ryu life points 4000 – 1900

Proton: I end my turn with 2 face downs

Ryu: no monsters uh, my turn

Tablet came from above in front of Ryu

Ryu's mind: stamping destruction, this card can only destroy one of his set cards.

Ryu was staring at protons eyes, he saw no bluff or no trembling.

Ryu's mind: one of his face down can turn the table, but even so.

Ryu; stamping destruction, activate!

F.G.D dragon stomped on a face of Proton, however, something was holding the giant pawn of the dragon.

Ryu: what the?

Proton: you activated my White-horned trap jokers effect.

A group of tiny dragons worked together and pushed the big pawn away.

Ryu: but that's a monster!

Proton: my monster has the ability to be set as a trap card. When it gets destroyed by a card effect, I can destroy one trap card on your field and then select one trap from my deck and place it set on my field.

The mini jokers went to Ryu's face down card and used there knives to stab it and destroyed it after that the F.G.D stepped on them.

Ryu life points 1900 – 500 = 1400

Proton: success, now I can select one trap card ( pulled out his deck and selected his trap card ) however, this trap cannot be activated until my turn.

Ryu: then a direct attack!

Proton: trap card open, Synchro spirit! I remove dark end dragon from play so I revive the material monsters that were used to Synchro summon my dark end dragon, come forth, white-horned alchemist, white-horned baby dragon!

From the grave the mysterious men appeared with the baby dragon on his shoulder.

Ryu's mind: which one should I attack…if I attack his dragon, he cant Synchro summon, but even so, if he draws a spell card, he can revive that card.

Ryu: attack white-horned alchemist! With element of chaos stream!

The alchemist put his robe around the dragon and jumped towards the attack of F.G.D dragons attack.

Ryu: the alchemist is burned, turn ended.

Proton mind: alchemist…one turn left

Proton place his finger on his deck and sensed something. He heard a roar of power.

Proton:…white-horned dragon…

Ryu: hm? ( saw he was talking to himself )

Proton: destiny, draw! ( his deck glowed and drew the card ) I sacrifice my white horned baby dragon to summon the original white-horned dragon!

The baby transformed into it's mature form.

Ryu: his ace card.

Proton: next I activate my trap, jar of greed. This card allows me to draw one more card from my deck.

Proton mind: come on, please let it be the card ( closed his eyes and drew the card )

Proton:…( opened his eyes and looked at the card ) yes! I activate my purity of evolution spell card!

The spell card glowed to white-horned dragon.

Ryu: what?

Proton: by offering my white-horned dragon, I can special summon my white-horned ultimate dragon from my deck!

White horned dragon grew 10 times his natural height and received silver armours on it's arms, legs, torso and even on its head. The helmet covered it jaw, the horn still showing and it's yellow eyes still showing.

White horned ultimate dragon ( level 10 ?/? ATK & DEF )

Ryu: no defence and attack points?

Proton: white-horned ultimate dragon, effect activated.

The dragon reached it's back and pulling out a huge sword and targeted Ryu.

Proton: it removes all of your cards in your grave yard from play, after that, for each card that is removed from play by my opponent, it gains 500 attack and DEF points as it's original points!

Ryu: n-no way.

6 cards are removed from ryu's graveyard. 11 card are removed from play in total

White-horned ultimate dragon 11X 500 = 5500 ATK/DEF

Ryu: that's not enough to defeat me!

Proton: pure blazing sword slash!

The ultimate dragon slashed the F.G.D but it didn't flinched.

Ryu's life points 1900 – 500 = 1400.

Proton: main phase 2, white-horned ultimate dragon effect, I can return all your removed spell cards back to your grave and then deliver 500 points of damage for each one.

Ryu: but….that's

Proton: turn jump, stamping destruction and dragons mirror. 3X 500 is 1500 points of damage.

The ultimate dragon strikes with his sword a white blast against Ryu

Ryu life points 1400 – 1500 = 0

Ryu: this is…the power of the white-horned…deck ( fainted from the blast )

Proton walking upstairs and passed Ryu, he saw a small treasure chest and opened it carefully.

Proton: the light end dragon ( picked it up ) now my deck is finally complete, just you wait…Fudo Yusei.

Meanwhile Duel runner academy, Aki still trying to get her license

Aki: come on, come on

Aki making a turn but she gave too much gas and slipped out against the bumper of the wall.

Ruka: is she alright?

Crow: you okay Aki? ( yelled out with his hands forming a megaphone )

Aki got up and put her Duel runner back up

Aki: if I slow down then speed up at the right moment I can slightly use the drift to gain speed at the last moment. ( talking to herself )

Crow: she is getting into it, isn't she

Jack: at least she shows some strength then weakness

Crow: yesterday she was all down about it, how can she be motivated now?

Yusei: Aki just needed a good motivation, that's all there is to it.

Crow: hm?, did you gave her tips

Yusei: I did, did you?

Crow: not yet, I want to practice with a time trail with my stopwatch.

Yusei: you Jack?

Jack: only if she can finish the course I might give her tips.

Yusei: you never change jack, you never give tips to people unless their powerful.

Jack: see it as a challenge, if she cant make it, she cant be part of our team.

Crow: hey, isn't that a bit pushy Jack?

Rua: yea, Aki-onee-chan really practiced hard last 3 days.

Jack: yet she cant finish the course, I'm out of here. ( stood up and left the academy )

Crow:…( sighs ) what now Yusei?

Yusei: all we can do is wait for Aki to succeed, but I know she can do it.

Crow:…it's kind of odd, you being more supportive then ever.

Yusei: uh? ( looked at Crow )

Crow: lately you show more character of yours when it comes to Aki

Rua: ah perhaps it was when they go on a da ( Ruka pork a apple in Rua mouth from her school bag )

Crow: hm?

Ruka: nothing, let's go Rua we need to go to school now.

Rua: hmm, hmm! ( wanted to tell something )

Crow: say Yusei, isn't Aki from the same school, shouldn't she be studying?

Yusei: the head councillor gave her some free days in exchange she gives out her homework before WRPG begins.

Crow: I see, must be a lot of stress, I mean, future and also license now.

Yusei kept quitted and never thought about that, as days goes by, Aki worked hard and had splendid results. however, she must duel against Tetsu Trudge.

It wont be easy because Aki has no knowledge yet how to turbo duel. Lucky, Crow suggested some help by a training course that Yusei and his friends have made near by Martha place.

Crow: alright Aki, during speed world 2 effect, you receive speed counters every stand by phase, you must be carefully because that will trigger the system inside your duel runner to go faster.

Crow setting up Aki's duel runner into speed counter mode so she can practice step by step each speed counter .

Crow: all set to go.

Aki nodded and get on the duel runner by starting It with 3 speed counters, Crow was timing it with a stopwatch with a bill board under his armpit to sign in the time records.

Aki speeded up little by little, she manage to reach speed counter 7 however.

Aki: hnn ( her hands were shaking on the steers ) it's too much!

Aki slipped out the U turn of the course but managed to jump off the duel runner that crashed against the wall.

Crow: aki, you alright?

Crow went over to Aki, she was trembling a lot while she was staring at her own hands.

Crow mind: she got scared from the speed, this isn't good, if she can control up to 12 she cant turbo duel.

Crow: let's rest now, you did great so far.

Aki: y-yea ( tried to hide her fear )

Crow went back with Aki back to Martha place where Jack enjoying some homemade tea from Martha and Yusei behind his laptop trying to figure out how to boost up speed by Yusei gear.

Martha: back already?

Crow: yea, we take a break, that's all

Martha doesn't believe the words of crow and looked at Aki that was trembling.

Martha: what's wrong dear?

Aki: just cold, I need to take some rest ( went upstairs )

Yusei took a slight glance at Aki that was going upstairs and signing to Crow to come closer

Yusei: so what's the problem? ( whispering )

Crow: well you see.

Crow told Yusei that Aki is afraid of the speed above speed counter 7 and couldn't handle the steers during that speed.

Yusei: I see, knew it was coming

Crow: you knew?

Yusei: remember when we go up until 10. we couldn't stand it because the auto pilot malfunctioned lots of times for not being able to handle it.

Crow: that was a real nightmare, lucky Aki jumped out before she would crash and injure herself, she sure is also lucky that the academies had safety measures with the walls

Yusei: yea, Martha treated our wounds, most of them were bruises, bu still, we became stronger from it.

Crow:….you sure have a lot of faith in Aki

Yusei stopped typing on his laptop and watched Crow with a serious look on his face.

Yusei: I do.

Crow: perhaps you can talk to her.

Jack: don't bother

Crow: jack?

Jack: ill be taking over from here.

Crow was kind of surprised but Yusei was slightly smirking for knowing jack plan already.

After while when Aki was well rested and got out of bed she opened the front door and saw Jack in front of the door with a evil smirk on his face.

Jack: this time, ill be your coach

Aki:…( gulp )…

Jack tapped Aki's hands on the steers and even her feet's on the gas and brake panels.

Aki: why are you tapping me stuck!

Jack: so that you don't have the guts.

Aki: but, but…

Jack: I'm not as friendly as Yusei and Crow, if you want to be a turbo duellist then face the speed head on!

Jack sets on auto-pilot for Aki and put the speed counter to 10.

Aki: wait, I reconsider WHA!

Aki goes very fast like 30 seconds per lap, Jack was watching her from a far.

Aki: jack, stop this thing!

Jack: Aki look forward now!

Aki: u-uh?

Aki opened her eyes slowly, she felt the movement of her duel runner smoothly, she felt like she was surfing through and with the wind.

Aki's mind: amazing, so this is how it feels like. Turbo duelling.

Aki's monitor went on with Jack on it.

Jack: what's your reason for turbo duelling, if it's that weak, you should give up now, you were never in the team to begin with!

Aki was shocked by Jack brute less comment and got bit teary

Aki's mind: why I want to. ( her hands are trembling )

Sherry flashback: within these few turns, we both realized. This speed...this wind… Is letting me know of Yusei's heart. And my heart as well. That's…something that only those who do Riding duels understand!

The last word of Sherry ego in Aki's mind, she gripped the steers tight.

Aki's mind: I want to know as well. Yusei's heart, which is in the midst of the speed and wind…for that reason, riding duel!

Aki: my motif is strong enough…( the helmet visors covered her eyes )

Jack: hm?

Aki: I said, my motif is strong enough!

Jack: then prove it!

Aki: auto-pilot, off!

Cpu: auto pilot disabled, free driving, activated

Aki hands didn't tremble anymore and now even boost more speed up/

Aki mind: the reason why I duel is, because I want to be close to Yusei and his friends, I don't want to fall behind. At the academy in the past, I never had friends because of my powers, they were just staring at me, called me a witch. But this time…

Aki hands gripping tight on the steers, image Sherry and Yusei observe in front of her

Aki: this time

Aki showed her eyes of confidents from her helmet visor

Aki: I have a reason to work something in my entire life!

Aki got to max speed and saw a turn. She screamed her lungs out and preformed a perfect turn without slowing down, the timing by the corner and the moment she turned was in one word, perfect. She had one more lap to go and turned 90 degree torwards Jack and braked in front of him with 4 inches between.

Aki:…( pant )…( pant ) hows…that…

Jack just stayed quitted and headed back to the house.

Aki: w-wait!

Jack: what now? ( turned )

Aki: was I good or not, am I part of the team?

Jack: your already are in the team, the moment you had your own duel runner and suit, however, those things are just equipments and don't make the turbo duellist.

Jack put his fist against his chest

Jack: this, what makes a real turbo duellist, the soul of a fighter and the heart filled with guts. I only said you weren't part of the team not because of the fails or your duel runner, but that you hadn't the will to continue the progress.

Aki:…jack…

Jack: better keep it in mind, I wont repeat the same thing again ( turned and headed back to Martha )

Aki's mind: he's quite, a nice guy sometimes…but still, he didn't had to be cruel about your not in the team part.

Aki went back to Martha place, she got really exhausted from the training exercises.

Yusei: Aki, you alright? ( saw she was exhausted )

Aki: yea, where is everyone? ( looked around )

Yusei: Crow is taking the kids out, Jack just left with his duel runner somewhere and Martha is grocery shopping.

Aki:….so…were alone?

Yusei: basically, want some tea?

Aki: t-that…would be nice.

Aki getting a bit shy because she now knows she is alone with Yusei for a while then.

Yusei: strawberry or earl grey tea?

Aki: strawberry, earl grey tea isn't a tea I liked when I was join.

Yusei turned on the water heater and took some tea bags

Yusei: and why is that?

Aki: uh? Well.

Aki thought back when she was little with her parents.

Hideo flashback: here Aki, try this tea.

Aki took a sip and stick her tongue out with a face like she was about to hurl.

Aki flashback: it's icky papa.

Hideo flashback: ha-ha, then perhaps strawberry would be better uh.

Aki flashback: papa your mean ( filled her cheeks with air )

Aki remembered how she and her father had fun without knowing the power of Aki yet

Aki: it sure was fun, ever since I got back with my parents, they have been supportive and being more close to me.

Yusei: it's because they love you Aki ( put down some Tea cups on the table )

Aki: thanks ( took a sip ) but actually, you were the one who rescued me the most, Yusei.

Yusei: hm?

Aki: I actually wanted to turbo duel, because I want to understand you better.

Yusei: I see, Crow and Jack did the same thing, only in ground duels.

Aki: uh? Crow and Jack?

Yusei: I have been emotionless to them, they thought I was death inside to crank even a little smile in life.

Aki: you were just being strong towards them, you didn't want to show any weakness

Yusei: I suppose.

Yusei kept staring at the screen of his laptop.

Aki: so, where do I sleep by the way? Martha told me I could stay over.

Yusei: by my bedroom

Aki froze

Aki: w-what?

Yusei: if you want, I can sleep on the couch again.

Aki's mind: that's right, at the twins place he offered the same suggestion, but even so.

Aki: I don't mind, sleeping next to you, but only if you answer me this. ( nervous tune voice )

Yusei: and what might it be? ( took a sip of his tea )

Aki: why did you kissed me?

Yusei: pff ( spilled some tea on his laptop and coughing )…( ugh )…( ugh )

Aki: s-sorry I didn't mean to do that, ill grab some tea towels!

Aki rushed to the kitchen and used the tea towel to dry the keyboard of Yusei's laptop.

Yusei: it's ( ugh ) alright Aki ( tapping his chest to clear his throat )

Aki's mind: I guess I threw him off guard, but still

Yusei glanced slight to Aki and saw she was wearing the necklace he gave yesterday.

Yusei:…you like the necklace?...

Aki looked at Yusei then to her necklace as she reached it and showed it to Yusei

Aki: does it fit me?

Yusei observing Aki, she was smiling to Yusei with the necklace up, he kept watching the necklace but also slight to Aki's eyes that were brown.

Yusei: yea, it fits you well.

Aki: was it expansive?

Yusei: I made it myself.

Aki: eh? Really! ( amazed )

Yusei just nodded as answer

Aki: where did you learn this craftsmanship?

Yusei: from Bashford that used to work at the scrap yard, he makes it into art, like the one outside with the stardust statue.

Note: Bashford was in episode 68 against crow with his maternal junk, paternal junk and kid junk he gave to his son Adam.

Aki looked closely to the rose metal, but it doesn't seem like old metal or rust on it, it seemed like it's made of new metal.

Aki: thanks, Yusei. It's the best gift I ever received. Ill keep it close to me.

Yusei: I'm glad to hear it, you should shower and change before the rest get back for dinner.

Aki smelled her own armpit and made a frowned face for smelling like sweat.

Aki: good point.

Aki went upstairs while Yusei was deep in thought behind his laptop.

Yusei: best gift, uh…

Yusei felt a bit warm from the praise he got from Aki.

Meanwhile, Aki was under the shower and now noticed something

Aki's mind: he didn't answer my question…( sighed ) but still…

Later on, Aki finished showering and it was Yusei's turn to hit the showers. Martha came back and made some seafood & meat, crow finished playing with the orphan kids and Jack came back from his lone drive.

Aki got back in her clothing and headed downstairs while Yusei wear only his black shirt with red symbol on his torso and jeans.

Everyone: itadakimasu! ( except Martha )

Martha: hold it, first we praise our lord, you know the drill

Everyone held hands to each other, Aki was a bit shy because she had to held Yusei's hand. The other was jack sitting next to her, just being emotionless as always.

Martha: thank you lord for this dinner and the children to be raised well, may the parents know they are well cared and always cleaned ( giggles ) to my 3 guys, thanks for giving them a chance in the future. Furthermore, we also thank you for bringing Aki to our family. Amen.

Aki was slight surprised that Martha said it, she looked around and saw many people around her as if it was her brothers and sisters.

Everyone: amen.

Everyone was enjoying dinner, Crow and the kids had a eating contest against each other, Jack eating with his eyes closed and ate well mannered, Yusei did the same but then with eyes open to the food.

Aki was doubting how the food will taste like so she took a single tiny bite.

At first it tasted odd but later on she enjoyed the food that Martha made.

Aki: you can cook well Martha.

Martha: thank you dear, how is your training going?

Aki: well…

Martha: Jack, have you been hard on her.

Jack: I only taught her a lesson she will never forget.

Aki's mind: nor I ever will, my hands still got light marks of the duck tapes.

Martha: this is way you turn down girls, always want to go for strength, isn't there anyone you like?

Crow: well there is that Mika girl, plus Carly and another girl from the tea shop whose name I keep forgetting.

At Café La Geen, where they serve Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee

Stephanie: aaah ( sneezed ) uh? Someone making rumours about me?

Back at Martha place.

Jack: they just following me, if they were in front of me, I would destroy them ( evil glare )

Aki's mind:…okay…he is not nice to women's.

Martha: ( sighs ) jack, jack, jack. When will you learn.

Jack: I ate enough, thanks for the food ( left his seat )

Crow: hey, jack? ( went after Jack )

The kids followed Crow as Martha, Aki and Yusei were alone in the dining room.

Martha: I noticed something, you got a new necklace.

Aki: uh? ( looked at her new necklace )

Note: Aki replaced her old Necklace with the one, Yusei gave to her.

Martha: don't tell me, Yusei bought it for you.

Aki: uhm…he…he made it for me. ( hesitated )

Martha: is that true Yusei?

Yusei sitting silenced, he felt like he was being hunted down by Martha and Aki with the question. So he just nodded yes in responds.

Martha: it fits you perfectly Aki, better keep it close to you

Martha winked to Aki and cleaning up the table and the plates to the kitchen.

Aki: sorry, if it suppose to be a secret.

Yusei: I don't mind, I don't have intentions to keep it a secret.

Aki looked slightly to Yusei and wants to ask something but Martha came in.

Martha: Yusei I need your help in the kitchen.

Yusei: understood

Yusei going to the kitchen while Martha gave Aki a bag.

Martha: can you put this in the bedroom dear?

Aki: uh? Sure.

When Aki was about to upstairs.

Martha: and Aki

Aki: hm?

Martha: Yusei is still a male, better watch your famines ( smiled to her )

Aki blushing slightly and went upstairs

Martha: okay kids, time for bed

Kids: aww

Martha: now ( pointed at their rooms )

The kids behaved and obeyed Martha.

Crow: ill keep a eye on them in case they stay up late.

Martha: that would be great, and Jack?

Crow: ah, he is staying by his old room that Rex Goodwin gave.

Martha: always going for the luxury ones.

Crow: goodnight Martha, good night Yusei.

Yusei was doing the dishes and was done in matter of minutes.

Yusei: what else Martha?

Martha: oh no, nothing dear. You can rest now, ill turn of the lights of this house.

Yusei nodded his head and went upstairs, he first knocked

Aki: this is ( found something in the bag ) who is it? ( looking at it )

Yusei: Yusei.

Aki's mind: A CONDEM?

Yusei: Aki? You okay in there?

Aki: uh? O-oh yea I'm fine!

Aki panicking and put in the night drawer, jumped into bed quickly while having a open book with her.

Aki: you may enter.

Yusei: what was all the ruckus about?

Aki: what ruckus? ( sweating a bit guilty )

Yusei: guess I imaged it.

Yusei took a seat on the bed and taking off his shirt with his back facing Aki. Aki started to get red and looking deeply into the books to avoid looking at Yusei.

Yusei: mind if I sleep like this?

Aki just nodded yes and kept looking at the book.

Yusei: Aki?

Yusei went a bit closer but Aki kept moving away until she fell from the bed.

Yusei: what's wrong?

Yusei laying on the back with his front body and was staring at Aki. She was in her pyjama the same dark burgundy colored back from chapter 3.

Aki:…I'm…nervous…

Yusei: hm? Nervous?

Aki closed her legs and was blushing a lot. Yusei kept staring at her but that triggered her bashful behavior

Aki's mind: please….don't look at me like that.

Aki closed her eyes but she felt something touching her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Yusei from very close, she didn't move a inch because she didn't knew what to do.

Yusei: I'm getting a little worried, you have been acting strange lately

Aki:…I-I'm fine ( her pupils of her eyes were at the right corner of her eyes )

Yusei:…is it…about the kiss?

Aki: uh?

Aki looked at Yusei straight in his eyes and flinched complete.

Yusei: you asked me, why I did that…

Aki gulped slowly from her throat and started to get really nervous. Suddenly someone knocking the door.

Martha: Yusei, Aki you okay in there?

Martha entered and saw Yusei laying on his side with eyes closed and Aki reading a book while Yusei's back was facing her.

Aki: hm? Hi Martha

Martha: everything okay in here?

Aki: yea, right Yusei?

Yusei pretend to be asleep

Martha: alright, the lights will be turned off over 5 minutes, better get some rest.

Aki: we will

Martha closed the door behind her, Aki sighed relieved and Yusei laid on his back with his eyes open, the both of them started to chuckle a bit and started to laugh for a while.

Aki: I cant believe that worked.

Yusei: he-he…he….hmm

Yusei slowly stopped laughing and then slowly changed his face expression back to the regular emotionless Yusei

Yusei:…Aki.

Aki looked at Yusei.

Yusei: it was my first time, kissing someone, I don't really know why I did. But…

Aki: but, what?

Yusei: I didn't regret it.

Aki:…Yusei…

Yusei: better sleep. Tomorrow you need to practice speed spells.

Suddenly Aki moved over towards Yusei and kissed him softly with her eyes closer while her cheeks were fully red. When the lips separates, the both of them breath out.

Yusei: Aki?

Aki: …I want…I want to know you more, Yusei.

Yusei:…Aki…

Yusei touched Aki's cheek and leaned forward, gave her a soft long passionate kiss on her warm lips, he kept touching Aki from her cheek to the back of her hair.

Aki:…hmm….hmm…( kissing noises )…Yusei…

Aki placed her forehead against Yusei and kept looking down. Yusei just being patience and moved his hand to Aki's hand, they held hands for a while.

Yusei:…I'll help you study, after the WRPG is over.

Aki was a bit confused and looked at Yusei

Yusei: I still want you to have a bright future for yourself.

Aki:…thanks…ill be alright

Aki closed her eyes and felt Yusei's arms wrapping around her and they both fall slowly on bed and laid on their sides.

Aki:…could you…hold me like this…until I sleep, it has been stressful to me

Yusei:…sure…

Yusei holding Aki tight and gentle at the same time, Aki felt Yusei's back carefully, she touched it for a sec and backed, but slowly touched again and let her hands come against Yusei's back.

Aki: thanks Yusei…for being so gentle to me.

Aki had her eyes closer and her cheek against Yusei's chest, Yusei was blushing for the first time of his life and even his heart was beating faster.

Aki's mind: Yusei's…heart…I guess I'm not the only one

The beating heart of Yusei were making Aki falling to sleep because the sound and warmth at the same time, made her more comfortable, even when Yusei has no shirt on.

Meanwhile somewhere deep in the old forgotten place of Rex Goodwin mansion.

Proton was walking in some secret basement and picked up a billboard with names on it.

Proton: this seems promising

He went over in front of a green glowing containment and pressed a button to open it.

Proton: welcome, Misaki.

Steam came out the containment and showed a blue haired girl with wires on her skin, she slowly opened her eyes and it glowing red

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11 hidden feelings

**Chapter 11**

**Hidden feelings**

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is ****Directed by ****Katsumi Ono**** Written by ****Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

**Note: this chapter is based on episode 73 but yet fan fiction edit. Also, I hope this will cover up the time lost that as past for a long time.**

**Another thing, you can watch fusion bond the movie on youtube now. Plus I would recommend buying yugioh master of cards the game.**

At Poppo time clock shop garage where Yusei sleeps in his room with Aki

Yusei is having a nightmare, he was struggling a turbo duel to survive.

Opponent: tiger dragon attack his speed warrior now!

The tiger dragon fired a orange cyclone surrounded by dark rings of flames

Yusei: kgg!

Yusei's life points 1800 – 1500 = 300

Opponent: next I lay a face down and end my turn

Yusei: I draw

Yusei drew out debris dragon

Yusei: I summon debris dragon, with this card I can revive sonic chick from my graveyard.

A stardust dragon look a like monster is summon.

Debris dragon tuner level 4

The pink bird came out a portal from the grave and running out of it.

Yusei: I tuning debris dragon with shield warrior and sonic chick!

The dragon transformed into 4 rings and surrounded the warrior and the winged beast.

Yusei: clustering hopes will become a shining new star! Take flight stardust dragon!

A silver winged dragon appeared and sparkling as stardust's are on it's wings.

Opponent started to laugh evil and transformed into someone else

Ghost: you fell for it.

Yusei: what?

Ghost suddenly had 5 machine parts on the field instead of tiger dragon

5 white machine parts combined into one monster with his face glowing red.

Ghost: now absorb stardust dragon!

The machine reach out digital tentacles and wrapping stardust dragon stuck

Yusei: stardust dragon!

Suddenly sherry comes in front of Yusei

Sherry: what's your reason to duel Yusei?

Yusei: that is…because…

Ghost: direct attack!

The machine showed it's soul blade out of his arm and slashed Yusei back deep.

Yusei: AAAHH!

Yusei woke up panting and sweating a lot.

Yusei:….what….was that?...

Aki: hnn

Aki groaning soft and opened her eyes slowly as she saw Yusei sweating.

Aki: you…okay? ( tired voice )

Yusei looked back at Aki and then to the wall.

Yusei: bad dream…that's all.

Aki:…want to…talk about it?

Yusei: no, I need some fresh air.

Yusei stepped off to bed and walked out the room.

Aki:…Yusei?

Yusei left the house without saying a word further nor showed any emtion when he drove away with his duel runner

The next morning, Yusei hasn't returned.

Aki was sitting in the living room, worried about Yusei.

Martha: what's wrong dear?

Aki: Yusei hasn't returned from last night.

Martha: don't worry, Yusei takes off a lot of times. Perhaps he is just testing his duel runner again.

Aki: I suppose your right.

Martha: isn't your license test today?

Aki: uh? ( checked the clock ) oh no I'm late!

It was Aki's last day and she had to face Trudge in order to pass. With a excellent result with her Synchro monster called splendid rose.

How ever, after the passing the test, trudge was in a accident and met someone named Ghost. Yusei was informed by Crow from his duel runner but it was already too late. Yusei was already dueling Ghost when he got the information.

He managed to defeat him with the trap card Synchro material to get back stardust dragon and then summon majestic stardust dragon.

Yusei: shooting blaster sonic!

The machine emperor head got destroyed and the rest of the body

Ghost: KGAA! ( crashed out of the course )

When Crow, Jack and Yusei got to the crash point, Ghost was a robot.

Crow: what's the meaning of this?

Jack: beats me, you okay, Yusei?

Yusei: ill be fine, you call security to take away this robot body.

Yusei stepped on his Duel runner and drove away, Jack & Crow noticed that when Yusei touched the steer, his hand was trembling for some reason.

After the incident of ghost, Yusei hasn't been able to Synchro summon ever since.

Even jack dueled Yusei and was disappointed in him for not being able to Synchro summon, while they dueled, a stranger with a visor glass on, studied the duel from a far. The duel got canceled in the end and Jack drove away from the duel.

While the friends of Yusei were worried about him, they were invited for WRPG ceremony. To meet the teams that participate in the tournament, like team unicorn and team Ragnarok.

Setsuko: aw Aki you look wonderful

Aki was in a dress in a dark red with white cloves that extend until her elbow, she was walking a bit clumsy for having heels on.

Aki: I-I don't know about the heels.

Setsuko: don't worry, you get used to it honey

Hideo:…sniff…it's her first step ( wipe a tear from his eye )

Aki's mind: papa is still treating me as a child…guess it cant be helped

Setsuko: so, how are things going between you two?

Aki: uh?

Setsuko: you and Yusei.

Aki kept quitted at first and remembered that Yusei congratulate her and welcomed her in the team. But afterwards, he has been distanced to her for some reason.

Aki: we take it slow, we don't want to rush before the WRPG begins.

Setsuko: I see, well have fun my dear. Don't make the guys dwelling all over you

Aki: m-mom! ( blushing )

At the ceremony of WRPG

Everyone was well dressed, well except for Crow and Yusei. Yusei was mostly quitted for some reason during the ceremony.

Crow: you alright Yusei?

Yusei didn't answer as he was just looking from a glass wall window. Suddenly the lights go off and then on as Jack made is appearance in his fancy look, holding a staff, a giant hat and a white tuxedo.

Jack: the king as arrived!

The girls go all wild as Crow cut in with a suspicious look on his face.

Crow: jack…where did you get the money for the suit…

Jack: your payment.

Crow: MY WHAT?

While crow and Jack were arguing, Yusei walked in the public and walked passed a blue haired stranger with a visor. Yusei took a glitch at him and got suspicious about it.

Toru: Yusei!

Yusei turned and saw Toru running to him

Yusei: Toru?

Toru: men ( pant ) I have looked ( pant ) everywhere for you ( placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath )

Yusei: are you participating too?

Toru: yea ( stood straight up ) my team name is team Delta

Yusei: team Delta?

Toru: the leader of my team came up with it, although ( looked around ) he doesn't seem anywhere around.

Yusei: I see, sorry, but I need some time alone ( walked pass Toru )

Toru: uh?...what's with him?

Aki arrived at the ceremony, she saw Yusei as Yusei saw her as well. She waved to Yusei but he just kept walking further like Aki was a stranger to him.

Aki's mind: what's the meaning of his behavior all the sudden.

Crow: ah, Aki you arrived.

Aki: ah, crow. I see you haven't been dressed yet

Crow: hm? No, no I don't do fancy stuff.

Aki: I see, compared to you and Jack ( saw Jack all fancy dressed with the ladies )

Crow: he is quite a show off, then again.

Aki: crow, has Yusei been acting strange lately

Crow: now you mentioned it, he does haven't been his self. Perhaps it's because of that time

Aki: that time?

Crow explained to Aki all about Ghost and Yusei duel, Yusei has been afraid to Synchro summon ever since.

Aki: but, if he cant Synchro summon, how dos he want to win the WRPG tournament

Crow: beats me. All we can do is wait.

Aki: haven't you tried to talk to him

Crow: I did, but all he ever says that there is nothing wrong with him. He even avoided team unicorn to talk with.

Aki: I'll talk to him then.

Aki wanted to search for Yusei, but suddenly a commotion going on outside. Ghost was dueling a turbo duelist outside and defeated the duelist.

As Yusei and his friends wanted to chase after him, Vizor came into the picture.

Vizor: you cant defeat ghost as you are now, Fudo Yusei.

Afterwards. Vizor and Yusei dueled and showed a way to defeat the machinal emperor.

Accel Synchro. A Synchro summon that can be used during the opponent turn.

However when Yusei launched a attack with his drill warrior, Vizor removed Tech Genus Blade Gunner ( T.G blade blaster ) play and took the direct attack on purpose.

Afterwards the vizor disappeared as well ghost. When Yusei got back, he was deep in thought about accel synchron.

Yusei's friends gathered back in the parking lot underground the ceremony. However, Aki was rather distant when she saw Yusei. She just walked away from him

Yusei: Aki? Hey wait?

Yusei cutting between his friends and ended up chasing Aki while walking.

Yusei: what's the matter Aki?

Aki suddenly stopped as she turned she smacked Yusei's cheek while she had teary eyes.

Yusei was flinched but not hurt by it. However, he was stunned why Aki was sad all the sudden

Aki:…I thought…by the ceremony… I might get to know you better…but you just avoided me like I was stranger

Yusei now realized he ignored Aki by the ceremony. His face expression changed into guilty while looking at the ground.

Yusei: I'm sorry…I was being…

Aki: listen, I know you have nightmares lately. Crow told me all about it.

Yusei: crow did? ( looked at Aki )

Aki still was glaring at Yusei with confused anger in her mind.

Aki: I thought you could trust me, that I be able to help you…it really hurts my feelings…when you ignore me

Aki put her hand on the other arm and held it soft where the mark is. She was looking to the right corner, with her face down.

Aki: you have always been there for me…I want to help you too…

Aki voice sounded really sad of emotions, Yusei felt it and was speechless about it

Aki suddenly let go off her arm, looked straight to Yusei and made knuckles with her arms straight down. The tears flowed away from the anger when she moved.

Aki: how am I suppose to know what you feel, if you cant even show it to me!

Yusei looked surprised of Aki's outburst.

Aki: I know you don't know what love is but still…I want to help you as well Yusei…

Suddenly Aki got teary again on her eyes, it was getting watery as Yusei kept looking at Aki with wide eyes.

Yusei:…Aki…

Aki was starting to cry and kept her hand close to her eyes in order to wipe the tears away. every time she did that, new tears took its place.

Yusei slowly calmed his face and went slowly to Aki step by step while saying this.

Yusei: the reason, I behaved like that, is because I don't want you to get hurt

Aki: w-what?

Yusei: after the earthbound, you have new start with your family, a new start at school and you even got your license.

Yusei stopped and was very close to Aki, Aki's tears were still flowing but her face expression were calmed down by Yusei's words.

Yusei: if ghost is after me, I don't want you to get hurt or lose something you have worked hard for. I don't want you to suffer because of me.

Suddenly Yusei grabbed her shoulders. Aki looked up to Yusei with her watery eyes.

Yusei: I have my reasons, it's not because I dislike you, I dislike to see you get hurt.

Aki:…but…why?...

Yusei: because I love you.

Aki's eyes slowly got bigger from those words, she felt like crying but not because she was sad. She was really glad to hear those words.

When Aki was about to say something, Yusei leaned towards her and kissed her soft on her lips.

Aki: hmm!

Aki getting a pink blush over her cheeks and was stunned by the kiss. Slowly she was kissing softly back and closed her eyes very slow, while Yusei's arms were embracing her around her middle.

They kept kissing like hours so it seem in their world. But it were matter of minutes. They got interrupted by a sound of coughing

Crow: hate to bother but, the ceremony is going to close.

Yusei and Aki separated quickly and both of them had tiny blushes on their cheeks.

Rua: finally they kissed.

Ruka: at least it worked out in the end for you two.

Aki/Yusei: uh?

Crow: well, I guess you love birds want the garage for yourself when we get home.

Jack: at least my reservation at a hotel wasn't a waste after all

Aki blushing heavily but suddenly Yusei grabbed her hand as they running somewhere else

Aki: y-yusei?

Yusei: follow me

Yusei smiled as Aki running along with Yusei to the parked lot and drove away together on Yusei's duel runner.

Aki: y-yusei, where we going?

Yusei didn't answer as Aki was holding Yusei tight for not having safety measures on, only a dress and her hair getting blown by the wind of speed.

Yusei drove into a metro station where his old hideout he shared with rally, tank, jack, blitz and nerving in the past.

Aki: where are we?

Yusei: you can let go now.

Aki: uh?

Aki noticed now she was holding Yusei a bit too tight

Aki: s-sorry

Aki and Yusei both stepped off, Yusei opened a old fridge that is actually garbage yet still it was operational. Yusei took out a soda pop and fresh water out of it.

Yusei: which one?

Aki: uhm…they aren't out dated right?

Yusei: these are new ( tossed the fresh water )

Aki: ( catches it ) thanks, so, why did you bring me here.

Yusei: so we can hide for a while. Only jack knows about this place, but I'm sure he wont tell the others

Yusei sat down on a old mattress and took a sip of his soda.

Aki: wouldn't be more better if we stay at a hotel or something?

Yusei: you said you want to get to know me better, so, see that drawer

Aki: hm?

Aki turned her head a little and saw a drawer with a lock on it while Yusei unbutton a pocket from his jacket that contains a key

Yusei: you may open it ( gave the key to Aki )

Aki took it and used it to open the drawer and carefully slide it open, she was stunned what she saw.

In the drawer, there was a picture of baby and parents on it. The male hair looked alike Yusei's hair yet different.

Aki: is this?...your family?

Yusei: perhaps…

Aki: per…

aki stopped her sentence as she remembered, Yusei was found by Martha when he was a little baby. She also saw Yusei was a bit down and kept poking with his fingertip on the clipper of the soda can.

Aki: sorry, I didn't mean to say.

Yusei: it's alright Aki, it was about time you knew about this.

Aki: uh?

Yusei: so, what do you think of my parents?

Aki took another look on the picture, the female was smiling bright, the father was looking at the baby with a huge smile on his face.

Aki: they seem really happy.

Yusei just kept quit and looking at the metal shard wall he used to create this little hut.

Suddenly Yusei cracked his can and tossed it in the trashcan.

Aki: what's wrong?

Yusei: It's nothing.

Yusei's voice cracked a bit as he was covering his face with his arm.

Aki's mind: is he…crying?

Aki: Yusei…you…

Yusei:…sniff…sorry…forgive my outburst…I just thought of what you said…my parents smiled…their happy…yet…sniff…I don't…know…why they left me behind…

Aki putted the photo carefully back to the drawer and sat down next to Yusei, she embraced her arms around Yusei's head and hugged him tight and close to her chest.

Yusei just letting his tears go down his cheeks, while Aki petting the back of his head.

Aki: it's alright Yusei…you don't have to hide your feelings…let it all out…

Aki felt the pain Yusei has gone through, she looked around and noticed it wasn't exactly a place to raise a baby here or let alone having a future

As minutes goes by, Yusei calmed down and slowly cut loose of Aki's arms.

Aki: feeling, better?

Aki tried to see Yusei's face but he looked the other way but he held Aki's hand softly.

Yusei: I'm alright, we should get somewhere more….decent

Aki: you don't have to…this is where you grew up, I should know more.

Yusei: in time Aki…right now…i…

Yusei paused for a while, Aki wondered what Yusei is about to say when suddenly. She felt Yusei's hand shaking a bit.

Aki's mind: is he…nervous?

Aki slowly looked up and saw Yusei's face from close, she saw something that she though never hoped to see. Yusei's cheeks were blushing bright and his eyes were half closed but they were staring deep into Aki's eyes. Aki got flinched by it all and didn't knew what to say or do.

The only thing what happened further is that Yusei's face came closer and closer towards her. Her body leaned backwards and made her fell on the mattress while Yusei moved forward.

In short time, he was above Aki while kept staring at her eyes as she didn't move a inch and gulped slowly like she had a brick in her throat.

Yusei: Aki

Aki's eye lashes moved from the word Yusei spoke. Yusei's hand moved to Aki's cheek and slowly moved to her chest, Aki slowly gasped out a moan from the touch. Yusei touched the metal rose necklace and moved his face very close to Aki's.

Yusei: I will promise…ill protect you…always…

Aki:…yu….sei…

Aki spoke in small words as Yusei kissed her softly on her lips, they blushed from the kiss and kept going with it as the sounds of lips getting to be together once more.

Yusei slowly backed away, Aki opened her eyes slowly.

Yusei: let's go.

Aki nodded as responds, Yusei gave his jacket to Aki so she wont feel cold as they left the station and headed to a hotel.

They came in their room but they entered with lots of kissing, Aki bumped with her back against the wall because Yusei was kissing her a bit roughly as Aki grabbing Yusei's shirt tight.

Yusei moved the kissing from lips slowly to Aki's cheek and then to her shoulder, his hands were moving low around Aki's waist and squeezed softly on Aki's but cheeks.

Aki moaned out a erotic sound close to Yusei's ear and made him a bit more nervous, because it is his first time.

Yusei's hands were going slowly up with his fingertips running over Aki's back towards her shoulders and let her dress drop on the floor, he was getting flustered with new emotions because he saw Aki in her bra and panty while she was breathing a bit heavy.

Aki's hand pulling up slowly Yusei's shirt, Yusei noticed Aki wanted to remove his shirt so he putted his arms up so the shirt go off at ease as it got dropped on the floor with the dress.

Aki:…are you…nervous?

Her voice was shaking a quit a bit, Yusei lead Aki's hand close to his chest, Aki felt his heart beating fast as he nodded to Aki to answer her question.

Aki: then…

Aki's hands were doing a bit clumsy with the button of Yusei's pants, Yusei was smiling as Aki getting embarrassed for not being able to unbutton the pants.

Aki: d-don't laugh…

Yusei:…I'm not…

Yusei held the wrists of Aki and put them against the wall like Aki was handcuffed against it

Aki: y-yusei? w-what are you?...

Aki was a bit surprised by Yusei's action as he came close to Aki's lips and started to whisper.

Yusei: take it slow…I still want to kiss more…

Yusei's voice was really calm like he has experience before with these kind of stuff.

Aki blushed hard and looked away but it didn't stop Yusei for kissing by the side of her neck. Aki moaned out more louder as her legs were shivering a lot.

Yusei let slowly go off aki's wrists and leaded her to the bed, he placed his hand on aki's back and the other on her chest to make her fall slowly on bed as they admire each others eyes.

Yusei moved his hands to Aki's shoulders while he was kissing her passionate and gentle, he was moving the bra strips off her shoulder and made it reveal Aki's breasts, Aki noticed shortly that her breasts are revealed so she covered them with her arms.

Aki:…no fair…

Yusei: uh?

Aki:…you undress me half naked top….

Yusei:…well…you also did the same to me…

Yusei smiled warm to Aki as Aki was being childish about this situation to hide her shyness.

Yusei sat up on his knees and started to remove his pants. He tossed it aside and moved his body on Aki's body, he still kept his chest part up from Aki's chest.

Yusei: don't be embarrassed…only I can see them

Aki:…that's what im embarrassed about…

Yusei: why?...

Aki:…their…kind of huge…don't you think?...

Aki was looking away, Yusei made his move by holding Aki's hands and moved them away from her breasts, she didn't struggle from it.

Yusei stick his tongue out and began to curving his tongue around Aki's nipple that became slowly hard from it.

Aki couldn't stop moaning about it and began to moan even louder when Yusei was sucking on it softly in no rush or roughness.

Aki's mind:….it feels…good…my mind is fading…

Yusei breath out very warm against Aki's skin, Aki felt his hands were at her panty and being taking away from her, she tried to reach out Yusei's hand but was too late to prevent her body for being exposed.

Yusei was staring at Aki's body while she didn't hide it but kept looking at Yusei.

Aki:…w-what is it?...

Yusei:…as I thought…your really beautiful Aki

At that moment Aki was fully red from Yusei's words and turned over with her face against the pillow and hugging it tight.

Aki: don't say that! ( mumbling against the pillow )

Yusei chuckled for a bit and placed his body against aki's back, he whispered once more with a gentle voice.

Yusei: but you really are beautiful, Aki…

Yusei kissed Aki's back of her neck a couple of times, but he didn't get any responds back. Aki didn't knew what to say, her eyes were sparkling a lot, she felt like crying for being so happy for hearing it all from Yusei.

Yusei:…then ill show…how much I want you

Aki: ?

Aki couldn't see what happened but she felt something between her but cheeks.

Aki's mind:…Yusei's…thing…it's….it's…

Yusei insert slowly deep inside Aki's butt hole as it stretches out from Yusei's shaft. Aki was holding the pillow tight and biting on it to hide her moaning. She felt Yusei's shaft going deep inside of her and became one.

Aki's mind: Yusei…actually putted in!

Yusei: Aki…when it hurts…say stop.

Yusei grabbed hold of aki's butt cheeks and raised it up more while he puts more force into it. Aki was caught off guard and moaned with her face off the pillow.

Aki: aah!

Aki's mind: I can't believe it…I'm doing this…with Yusei…

She held the pillow tight as Yusei was moving back and forth against Aki's behind.

Yusei:…pant….pant…

Aki:…aah….aaaah…

Aki's bottom was moving on them own, she couldn't control her body and her mind as they were completely blank.

Aki: y-yusei!

Yusei: something is coming, I cant!

Aki felt throbbing inside her and something wet came inside of it.

Aki: AAAH!

Both of them were panting heavily as Yusei moved backwards to slide out his shaft of Aki's bottom. It was overflowing with pure white cum.

Yusei: this is?...

Aki:…pant…pant…

Aki's mind: Yusei came….yet…he is still hard

Yusei moved Aki to turn around, he started to touch Aki's breasts with a soft touch. Aki began to moan softly with every stroke and movement from it.

Aki:…d-do…you like my breasts so much? ( stuttered )

Yusei:…I like every part of you…but mostly

Yusei moving close to Aki's face as they both have their eyes half closed as they gaze upon their eyes.

Yusei: this…

Yusei began to kiss Aki soft at first but then he kept pressing the kiss deeper because he heard moaning sounds from Aki's mouth and felt the shivers from her lips

Aki's mind:…no good…I can't stop moaning…Yusei…I want to hear you moan as well

Aki wanted Yusei to moan as well so she kissing back and insert her tongue back in Yusei's mouth, sharing her saliva with Yusei's tongue. Yusei did it also back to Aki but didn't moan at all like he had experience.

Aki's mind:…no…fair…

Yusei kept kissing and his tongue started to react along with Aki's tongue

Aki: hmm! ( surprised Yusei was doing her tongue as well, a little drool came out of the corner of her lips )

Aki's mind: …I want Yusei… to touch me like this…kiss me like this…always

Aki's arms came around Yusei's neck waist and moved up to kiss him deeply. Yusei's arms came around Aki's middle, her breasts were pressing against Yusei's chest.

The two kept kissing for who knows how many time as passed.

The two of them paused for a while to catch their breath as Aki started to speak once more

Aki:…Yusei…you're my first

Yusei:…same here…

Aki slowly widened her eyes for being surprised that this is the first time of Fudo Yusei

Aki:…but…where did you learn these things?

Yusei: I react where your body shiver the most ( touching Aki's waist and she shivered from the touch )

Aki:..a-ah ( moaned slight ) Yusei…

Yusei:…yea?...

Aki: …i-i…want you inside me…

Yusei moving on Aki's body. Their skin were melting against each other from the sweat while Yusei's foreskin of his penis went slowly inside Aki's virginal opening and shattered something inside Aki.

Aki: hnn ah! ( held her moaning of pain inside her )

Yusei:…Aki…something wrong?

Aki:…i-it hurts…

Yusei:…then ill wait when it doesn't hurt no longer ( moved his hands on Aki's middle and started to kiss her again to calm her down )

Aki: hm!...hmm… ( blushing tremendous around her cheeks )

Aki wide her eyes from the kiss but slowly closing them, Yusei kept kissing Aki while the skin were against each other.

Aki's mind: Yusei…is so gentle to me…( pink blush appeared on her cheeks and didn't felt any pain )…yet…sometimes rough…

Yusei:…hmm…I'll continue…slowly ( started to insert his shaft as well deep in Aki's pussy )

Aki: a-aah ( moaned but not because it hurts )

Yusei wanted to ask Aki how she was, but her hand was on the back of Yusei's head and the other on his back

Aki: d-don't…stop…keep going ( quivering a lot of Yusei's penis inside her body ) I want you…to take me…

Yusei kept silenced and started to thrusting inside Aki's pussy. Aki moaning a lot but with a low voice as her legs turned numb but tried to wide it further for Yusei to move even deeper in her.

Yusei's meatus started to leak nectar in Aki's pussy, Yusei thrusting even faster because the nectar of his was slippery and wet as well Aki was leaking nectar as well.

Aki's mind: a-amazing…Y-Yusei's thing…is going so fast and so deep inside me.

Aki kept moaning by Yusei's ear and Yusei became harder and thicker inside Aki's pussy.

Suddenly his penis started to throbbing inside Aki.

Aki: Yusei…Yusei…i…i…. ( kept hugging Yusei closely while she was panting heavy )

Yusei: Aki…I'm going to!…( closed his eyes tight )

Yusei slide the whole shaft in Aki and came inside Aki's pussy with a pure white cum inside as well Aki came with him at the same time.

Aki: Yusei!

Time flowing by with Yusei and Aki joining bodies together, they both got exhausted and slept like two cherries attached to each other.

Next morning

Aki's eyes twitting because the sunlight from the window was shining on her face. She slowly woke up and sat up with her arms stretching out.

Aki's mind: that's right…me and Yusei…

When she turned her head to see Yusei from the bed, Yusei wasn't next to her.

Aki: where did he ( sniffed ) do I smell…breakfast?

Aki grabbed a Bathrobe that was hanging outside the door of the bathroom and headed to the small kitchen, she saw Yusei cooking some eggs and rice, she was observing because this is the first time she saw Yusei cooking.

Yusei: morning

Aki caught of guard and dropped on the floor, Yusei noticed her from the beginning because he can sense things better from his surroundings by much and much of duel runner practice.

Aki: m-morning, you noticed me.

Yusei: the breakfast will be done, didn't want to wake you up.

Aki: thanks…i…well

Aki was blushing of Yusei's nice behavior to her and also cooking for her. Yusei turned off the gas of the stove and then bend down with his legs so aki's face is the same height as his.

He kissed Aki softly on the lips with close eyes while Aki was not expecting it but even so, she kissing back for liking it.

Yusei:…hmm…no need to explain ( offered a hand )

Aki: thanks ( giggles )

Aki accepted it and Yusei pulled her up again. Both of them enjoyed breakfast, Aki was stunned how well it tasted and didn't excepted any of this.

Aki:…yusei…

Yusei: hm? What is it?

Aki: are we…you know…dating?

Yusei stopped eating, he was getting a bit shy for telling the truth, but he knew he couldn't lie any further.

Yusei:…yes…we are

Aki:…then…can we go, ice skating again sometime

Yusei: sure, I would like that.

The both of them smiled as they enjoyed the breakfast. They spend hours enjoying each others company by watching tv together while holding hands, walking in the park so that Aki can enjoy the surrounding of flowers Yusei suggested. Aki brought Yusei to a gear shop to get new materials for his duel runner.

The time passes and they headed back to Poppo time clock shop

As now from today.

Yusei and Aki

were finally a couple

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12 attention

Chapter 12

Attention

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is ****Directed by ****Katsumi Ono**** Written by ****Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

**Note: I want to say what episodes is coming from but that would spoil the chapter. **

Couple of days as past but after a while, Yusei, Jack and Crow received a request from Mika and Trudge. Bruno, a mysterious men that doesn't know who he is or where he comes from. However, his knowledge of duel runners and duel monsters is way over 100 IQ.

With a new engineer in their circle of friendship, Bruno has improved Jack's wheel of a fortune in no time.

Now Yusei and Bruno worked together, in order to improve Momentum Engine for I like to call it the Yusei gear, the gear inside the duel runner from Fudo Yusei.

Normally the gear it self would rotate on it's own but this one uses one gear in the middle and four others to help it rotate to increase power 4 times it's limit. It's still a program and in progress but Yusei and Bruno are willing to make it a success.

At Poppo time clock shop.

Crow sitting on the cough with his hands together flat under his chin for preventing to fall asleep. A side of him Jack leaning against the couch with his arms on cough.

Crow:…( sigh )…

Ruka: hey Crow, what's wrong?

Crow: hm? Ah hey you two…the new engineer and Yusei have been working on a new gear for quit some time, probably not even slept.

Rua: really? I want to see!

Rua running towards Yusei and Bruno but he got snatched by Jack.

Jack: easy there, we mustn't disturb them while WRPG is under way.

Rua: but I want to see, I want to see! ( kept repeating it for like 2 minutes straight. )

Jack mind: now I know why the parents aren't around so much ( having his hand on his forehead for having a headache of rua's whining )

Aki came and was curious where Yusei was because she didn't see him working on his duel runner today so she went upstairs with a book under her armpit.

Aki mind: perhaps I should have called but still

Aki imaged her and Yusei working on her homework being lovely dovey sitting next together.

Aki mind: I'm sure he doesn't mind.

Aki came upstairs and saw Yusei and Bruno talking, but she still wanted to know if Yusei was free today.

Aki: Yusei, I have some trouble with my physics, do you have spare time?

Yusei didn't respond as if his surroundings didn't existed.

Crow: shh.

Rua: hey, who is that person anyway? ( pointed at Bruno )

Jack: he's a refuge entrusted to us by the Public Security maintenance Bureau

Crow: right now, he's a super mechanic that's working with Yusei

Rua: super mechanic? Then should I ask him to work on my duel Board as well?

Crow: maybe.

Ruka: this is strange. Could there be that much to talk about?

Crow: now the amount that they've talked has surpassed how much I've talked to Yusei.

Rua: they're like two ducks side by side.

Ruka: that's only a used for describing a man and a women.

Aki flinched from it and grabbed the book tight with two hands

Rua: is that so?

Aki sighed with a big frown on her face

Rua: What's wrong, Aki-née Chan?

Aki turned around

Aki: I'm going home ( sounded childish ) it looks like I'm a bother if I'm here.

Rua: eeh, Aki-née Chan, could you be by any chance be jealous?

Aki turned her face towards Rua and looked annoyed by Rua's theory.

Aki: stop talking about other's people business, you're just children.

Aki headed downstairs with her high heels making stomping noises on the stairs.

Rua: Aki-née Chan is really angry.

Downstairs, Aki released a deep sigh and let go of her frowning and groaning attitude

Aki: two ducks side by side…uh…

Aki walked almost to the exit but instead she gave a light tap kick against Yusei's Duel runner.

Aki:…Baka…

Aki was kind of down for not having Yusei with her today so she headed back home for someone who was delighted to help Aki.

Hideo: I love to help you with your Math homework.

Aki: it's physics dad…

Hideo: math, Physics, they are all the same ha-ha ( laughing like a old geezer )

Setsuko: so why isn't this day turning out between you and Yusei?

Aki: ( sigh ) because he is with some mechanic and discussing about his Duel runner.

Setsuko: is it a other girl?

Hideo: a other girl beside Aki, that guy, he wouldn't cheat on my daughter ( rolled up his sleeves )

Setsuko: honey, sit down ( evil aura running over her body )

Hideo: yes dear. ( sat down immediately )

Aki: no, it's a guy.

Setsuko: isn't it a bit too over reacting dear, Yusei has also his doing then just studying.

Aki: I know mom…but…well ( blushing lightly )

Setsuko: you were planning on spending time with him before exams are coming this way weren't you.

Aki: n-not really, I just thought he had knowledge about the problem of space time.

Aki come up with a good cover up but her body language and her stuttered sentence didn't cover it at all

Setsuko: Aki, Yusei loves you the way you are. Sometimes he need to work on something before he can spend time with you, right honey?

Hideo:…what the heck is a natural philosophy?...

Setsuko: like your father he spends now time with her daughter then with me.

Aki: I see, sorry if I'm a burden.

Setsuko: nonsense, your always welcome Aki and we always love you ( hugging Aki )

Aki: thanks, mom.

Hideo: seriously, what's a natural philosophy, something from lion king?

Aki: mom…

Setsuko: yea?

Aki: keep my pappa away from physic problems.

Setsuko giggles from Aki's joke.

At Poppo time clock

Yusei: hmm ( stretching out his arms )

Bruno: it's quit late ( clock says 3:43 am )

Yusei: we better rest, otherwise we might not be able to finish it.

Bruno: yea, good plan, where do I sleep?

Yusei: on the couch, I have crow to take care of blanket and pillows.

Bruno: thanks, cant remember the last time I slept, or where.

Yusei: it will come up sooner or later.

Bruno: I hope so, wish I know at least where I lived or have any relatives that could be worrying right about now. good night Yusei.

Yusei: goodnight Bruno.

As Bruno goes to the couch to sleep, Yusei turned off the pc and checked his digital clock. suddenly something struck him.

Yusei mind: Aki suppose to come for physics…wonder why she didn't come.

The next day, Yusei manage to have a little time for shut eye but when he woke he noticed the program has been stolen by somebody. Thanks to Bruno analyzes on the aluminium , he found a finger print from the cup ramen that was covered by the aluminium.

It was Lazar, a top rank henchmen from Rex Goodwin who went downhill from the disappearance of Rex Goodwin. Stealing foods so he can give them to his wife and son, he also now working for the pure nobles also known as Ylaister.

after crow defeating him in a duel, Lazar helped out Yusei and found a pattern to get to Ylaister. Momentum Express Development Organization. ( M.E ). The president of the company is named Clark smith.

Yusei got undercover with Bruno and Sherry, however they were discovered right from the beginning and manage to escape. But Sherry got sucked into a worm hole during their escape with a shuttle.

With Yusei and Bruno save and sound by the beach of new domino city.

Note: I could be wrong of the location they got transported so if it's wrong send me a message and ill correct it right away.

Couple of days as passed, but Yusei felt guilty for forgetting to help Aki with her home work. So.

Aki: a duel?

Yusei: I promised you one from your graduation. Why not start now.

Aki: well, I have some work to do for school and I don't know if I have the time for it.

Yusei: I see, I guess I have to win faster.

Aki: wait what? You think I'm going to lose!

Yusei flinched from Aki's outburst.

Yusei: uh? No, no I didn't mean that I…

Aki: meet me at the practice course. Better not be late.

Aki marching out the time clock shop.

Zora: your still new to this uh Yusei

Yusei: I just thought winning faster would make more time for her home works

Zora: I know dear, but apparently she took it the wrong way.

As Yusei and Aki getting ready for their duel, Ruka and Rua heard about it from Crow they are going to duel.

Rua: who do you root for Ruka.

Ruka: their both good, I rather not take sides on them

Rua: alright, let's see how good they are.

Aki and Yusei appeared on the track and starting their engines.

Yusei: no auto pilot Aki.

Aki: I know ( pressed Auto pilot off )

Note: I'm troubled here actually, I wanted to edit about the card games on motor cycles. But since im a huge fan of Yu-gi-oh 5d I don't give a #$% about the theories, it's anime, don't question it.

Aki/Yusei: riding duel, acceleration!

Note: one more thing, in the series when they turbo duel, in the first turn the speed counter doesn't go up. So for this ill add speed counter on first turns. Enjoy this duel you card games fans.

Aki: ill go first

Aki/ Yusei speed counter 1/1.

When Aki about to draw she lost her balance a bit and kept holding the steer.

Yusei: speed down Aki, try to get balance first and then increase speed.

Aki found her balance back and made a quick turn with a draw from her deck.

Aki: I summon Phoenixian Seed in attack mode.

From the ground some grains came out and a red petals came out as a plant blossomed out. It opened it's eye.

Phoenixian Seed 800/0 Atk/def

Aki: by sending it to the graveyard I can special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my hand to the field.

The seed evolved into a bigger plant that has a head from a bird. It was burning from it's roots and shouted out a scream like it was in pain.

Phoenixian cluster Amaryllis 2200/0 atk/def.

Aki: turn end

Yusei began to smile. Aki noticed it from a far.

Aki's mind: why is he smiling.

Suddenly Aki's monitor got Yusei on screen.

Yusei: it's been a while since we last duelled, hasn't it.

Aki:…last we duelled.

Aki remembered she was so confused and caught up in power back in fortune cup. Even when she has a mask on, Yusei knew behind the mask there was a scared and lonely girl who has nobody to count on.

Aki's mind: ever since I met Yusei, things went up for me.

Yusei: draw!

Aki/Yusei speed counter 2/2.

Yusei: speed spell, angel baton activated. I draw 2 cards ( drew them ) and one card to the grave.

Yusei sends bolt hedgehog to the grave.

Yusei: next I discard one card from my hand then special summon quick synchron in attack mode.

Sounds of gunfire came from the sky and a cowboy robot putting his revolvers back to his halters.

Quick synchron 700/1400 Atk/def ( level 5 tuner )

Yusei: next I summon speed warrior to the field.

From a distance behind Yusei, a dashing skater warrior with a oxygen pipe attached to its mouth with goggles protecting his eyes past Yusei.

Speed warrior 900/400 ( level 2 )

Yusei: tuning!

Quick synchron has a roulette in front of him and stand by to pick up his revolver.

Gun fired and the target that got hit is junk synchron

Yusei: Clustering roars turns into an echoing arrow which tears through the skies! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon!

Quick synchron transformed into 5 green rings and facing vertical towards speed warrior.

Yusei: Show yourself, Junk Archer!

A spinning arrow came towards a orange robotic archer and caught his bow and had his arrow al set up ahead.

Junk archer 2300/2000 Atk/def. level 7 synchron monster

Yusei: junk archer monster effect. I can remove a monster from your side until the end of the turn it will reappear to the field.

Junk archer aiming with his bow and blue glowing arrow to the phoenix plant.

Yusei: dimension shot!

Junk archer hit the plant with his arrow and transported it to somewhere else.

Yusei: junk archer, direct attack. Scrap arrow!

Junk archer grabbed another arrow from his back and fired at Aki

Aki: kgg!

Aki life points 4000 – 2300 = 1700

Aki losing her balance again but regained it quickly

Yusei: keep grip on the steers and then accelerate.

Ruka: they are serious when it comes to dueling, ah! ( looked at her watch ) we have to go to school Rua.

Rua; ah! I don't want to go!

Ruka: do you want detention then?

Rua frozen from that word.

Rua: coming…( grumpy tune )

As Ruka and Rua headed to school, Aki and Yusei's duel continued.

Yusei: turn ended.

Phoenixian cluster amaryllis reappeared on Aki's field

Aki: I draw! ( drew ) this card.

Hideo flashback: here Aki ( gave her a pack )

Aki: this is…

Hideo flashback: this pack isn't available yet but I got a sample card from my work, I hope it will be helpful.

Aki flashback: thank you, dad. ( hugged her father )

Aki: I remove seed from my grave so I can special summon the tuner monster called, Plant eater!

From the grave a flesh eating plant ate up the seed and appeared from the ground with it's head popped out that looks the same as the monster called Giga plant.

Plant eater 500/500 Atk/Def ( tuner level 1 )

Aki: when this tuner monster is summoned this way, I select one monster on my field and downgrade it's level equal to the removed plant type level.

Plant eater roots grew and 2 stars came out, shoot out the star seeds into Phoenixian cluster amaryllis

Phoenixian cluster amaryllis level 8 – 2 = level 6

Aki: next I normal summon blue rose dragon!

Blue petals shattered out of the field and a hurricane swirling them together to form a bird like dragon shouting out a scream.

Aki: I tune plant eater with Phoenixian cluster amaryllis.

Plant eater transformed into one ring and surrounded the fire plant.

Aki: chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, sent into bloom!

A huge bright light came out and dropped a dark purple petal

Aki: Synchro summon! Appear now black rose dragon!

A dragon with skin of purple petal flowers appeared with a terrify roar.

Aki: I activate black rose dragon effect.

Yusei: what?

Aki: black rose gale!

Black rose dragon brewing up a storm with shattered sharp petals destroying itself and the other cards on the field.

Yusei: kgg! ( try to keep his balance from the storm )

Aki: next, blue rose dragon effect, when this card is destroyed by effect and send to the graveyard. I special summon black rose dragon from my grave. Reappear, black rose dragon!

From the grounds giant spike roots came out and the purple petal dragon came out from the ground.

Yusei: nice combination Aki, manage to have me completely defenceless.

Aki: black rose dragon, attack Yusei directly with black rose flare!

Black rose roots turning green and the power goes to the jaw of black rose dragon with a purple flame. It fired a colourful purple flames towards Yusei.

Yusei: aah! ( caught up into the flames )

Yusei life points 4000 – 2400 = 1600.

Aki: are you okay Yusei?

Yusei came out of the smoke unharmed

Yusei: I'm fine, you manage to make a life point reversal.

Aki: there's more, I place 2 cards set and end my turn.

Yusei's mind: Aki, you have evolved so much, now let see how much.

Yusei: draw! ( drew )

Aki/Yusei speed counter 4/4

Yusei: I summon debris dragon in attack mode.

A dragon with closed wings appeared and spread them out to let out it's mighty roar of being a look a like from stardust dragon.

Debris dragon 1000/2000 Atk/Def ( tuner level 4 )

Yusei: thanks to this monster effect, I can revive shield wing from my graveyard.

Debris dragon breath out a sacred flame that transformed into a green winged beast with strong wings as metal.

Shield wing 0/900 Atk/Def ( level 2 )

Aki mind: when he played quick synchron, he must have discarded shield wing for it to use this combo.

Yusei: next when there is a tuner monster on my field I can revive bolt hedgehog from my graveyard to the field.

Electricity coming from the ground and bolt into one spot. In the crater of the bolt crater a cute looking bolt hedgehog with metal parts on the back patting it's head.

Bolt hedgehog 800/800 Atk/Def ( level 2 )

Yusei: I tuning debris dragon with shield wing and bolt hedgehog.

Debris dragon spreads it's wing wide and transformed into 4 green rings. The hedgehog looks up and made a jump to it and the winged beast helped him out by giving a piggyback ride.

Yusei: clustering hopes will become a shining new star! Take flight stardust dragon!

Glittering silver stars came out when the white dragon spread it's wings.

Aki's mind: stardust dragon…

Aki thought back of the fortune cup when she battled Yusei for the first time.

Aki's mind; last time he used that card was to save me, even back when I was in the hospital and saw my dad that filled me with rage. That same card saved me twice, but this time, this time it will be for the fun of dueling.

Yusei: shooting sonic!

Stardust dragon fired a silver stared beam out of it's aw towards black rose dragon.

Aki: from my hand I activate hedge guard effect, by discarding it from my hand I can cut my monster Atk/Def in half and negate to be destroyed in battle

Black rose dragon 2400/1800 – 50% = 1200/900 Atk/Def.

Black rose dragon took a hit but the thorns of hedge guard protected it's destruction.

Yusei: damage still applies.

Aki: kgg

Aki's life points 1700 – 1300 = 400

Yusei: main phase 2, speed world 2 activated.

Yusei took a card out and showed final over boost speed spell.

Yusei: by paying 4 speed counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage for showing a speed spell.

Yusei D-wheel gains a volt and shoots out towards Aki.

Aki: trap card open, ingrain plant.

From the ground, roots came out and negates the volt.

Aki: when a effect damage applies, this trap activates, I can negate the effect and then remove one plant monster from my grave, then I gain life points equal to the plant monster defense points.

Aki removed hedge guard from play from her graveyard.

Aki's life points 300 + 2100 = 2400.

Yusei's mind: she manage to escape the effect of speed world 2.

Yusei: I place two cards face down and end my turn.

Yusei placed 2 set card on the field.

Aki: draw ( drew a card from her deck )

Aki/Yusei speed counter 5/1

Aki: speed spell, explosion. When I have 2 or more speed counters, this spell allows me to destroy my own spell or trap card I can switch your stardust dragon in defense mode.

Yusei's mind: I see, she is aiming for black rose dragon effect, to make stardust dragon attack points 0.

Yusei: stardust dragon effect, victim sanctuary!

Star dust dragon disappeared and the silver dust came on the speed spell to neutralize it's effect.

Yusei: when a card effect involving destroying a card, I can offering stardust dragon to negate the effect, by the end of the turn. Stardust dragon returns to the field.

Aki: sorry Yusei, but he wont.

Yusei: uh?

Aki: trap card, open! Disappear!

Yusei what?

Aki: now I can remove one card from your graveyard, I choose. Stardust dragon!

A dimension portal opened above Yusei and Stardust dragon from the grave got sucked into it.

Yusei's mind: she manage to think 2 steps ahead, by playing explosion, I had to make a tough decision. But this decision made my stardust dragon disappear.

Aki: black rose dragon, attack with black rose flare!

Black rose dragon charges it's purple beam and fired towards Yusei.

Yusei: trap card open, half shield, now the damage is cut in half.

The shield manage to decrease the flames but the remaining flares hits Yusei.

Yusei's life points 1600 – 1200 = 400

Aki: turn end.

Yusei mind: Aki preformed well, manage to remove stardust dragon to prevent it to be resurrected.

Yusei: draw.

Aki/Yusei speed counter 6/2

Yusei: speed spell, over boost!

Yusei speed counter 2 + 4 = 6

Note: in the game of yugioh 5d world championship it boost 6 but in series 4.

Yusei: next I activate, Synchro return, when I have 5 or more speed counters, this speed spell can revive a synchron monster that is removed from play.

Yusei raised his arm in the sky and a dimension portal opened.

Yusei: come back, stardust dragon!

The silver dragon came out of the dimension hole and showed once again it's silver wings.

Aki's mind: this pattern.

Suddenly, Aki received a vision. Her body was covered in a light aura and she sees up head the vortex wind of speed. She senses Yusei with her and she could hear the heartbeat of Yusei.

Aki's mind: is this what sherry means, when two turbo duelist duel they will understand each other?

Yusei: shooting sonic!

Stardust dragon fired a silver flaming beam and destroyed Black rose dragon.

Aki: kgg

Aki's life point 2400 – 100 = 2300.

Yusei: trap card open, synchron destructor. This inflicts half the damage of the destroyed monster in battle, but if that monster is a synchron monster then the damage doubles

The trap card fired 2 beams towards Aki and she got hit by them.

Aki's mind: Yusei, you really love turbo dueling more then anything.

Aki's life points 2300 – 1200 = 1100 – 1200 = 0

Aki's D-wheel shuts down and slows down with steam coming out of her D-wheel.

Yusei stopped along in front of Aki.

Yusei: Aki?

Aki took off her helmet and showed a cheerful smile to Yusei.

Aki: thanks Yusei, for this duel

Yusei: hm?

Aki: I don't know how, but I can now understand why you love turbo dueling.

Yusei smiled to Aki because he wanted Aki to understand what's turbo dueling is all about.

As the duel ended and Yusei being the winner, Aki kept practicing more in turbo duels and manage to increase her experience. The tournament began, Yusei, Jack and Aki manage to win to team unicorn barely. after that they defeated easily Team Catastrophe. Now Yusei and his team proceed to round 3.

Who will they fight in round 3? Found out next time, on White rose.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13 jealousy

Chapter 13

jealousy

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is ****Directed by ****Katsumi Ono**** Written by ****Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

**Note: I hate writher block. I can image how it goes but this duel I had to make up cards and lots of things for this chapter, anyway, sorry it took so long you all but I hope this will make up for it.**

At poppo Time clock shop

Zora: you think you can come here like nothing happened!

Sounds of smacking fried pans going around the Poppo Time clock shop.

Crow:…I'm glad that isn't me

Aki came in with her school uniform.

Aki: hey Yusei ( heard the smacking noises ) what's going on?

Grow: some blond guy came in and Zora has been like this when he entered the house.

Smacking noises upstairs, many squicky screams came out of it. While later everything was deathly quiet. Footsteps came down stairs as the blond haired guy is all black and blue.

Lyndon: hello everyone.

Aki: ill get a med kit.

Crow: zora went easy on you I see.

Aki mind: EASY?

Lyndon: well…cant tell the difference…ouch ( held his cheek )

Aki: here you go

Aki put a ice bag against the boy cheek, the moment Aki touched him, the boy began to get nervous and looking at Aki with blushing cheeks to her.

Lyndon mind: this girl…she is…

Lyndon eyes got lower and lower to Aki's chest area. He began to have a perverted smile on his face.

Aki: you know.

Lyndon: uh? KG!

Lyndon shaking in fear with the dark aura surrounding Aki with a angry look on her face.

Aki: I don't like it when people making that face.

Aki punched with the ice bag against Lyndon cheek hard to make Lyndon fell down.

Lynon mind: what a women.

Lyndon head was surrounded by cupido's with hearts for falling in love because of Aki.

Lyndon: uh?

Jack came in and saw the guy laying down on the floor.

Lyndon: ah!

Lyndon ran quickly to jack

Lyndon: YOUR!

Lyndon pointed at Jack while Jack was smirking with pride for being recognized

Lyndon: THE FORMER KING!

Jack was really quit as the surrounding. The corner of his mouth was twitting with a anger mark on his fore head.

Jack: IT'S JACK ATLAS TO YOU AND I'M STILL KING!

Jack raised his fist up and lift up his sleeve like he was about to punch Lyndon, lucky crow guided Jack aside with him for avoiding trouble.

As everyone introduced them self, Lyndon told he wants to show Zora that he has improved his skill of fixing clocks. How ever, she wouldn't even listen 1 second to him because of his disappearance.

Crow: that's a problem.

Lyndon:…yea…

Lyndon all depressed sitting in the corner mopping

Aki: it will be alright, just be more confident about.

Lyndon suddenly happy and holding aki's hands

Lyndon: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Crow: easy there lyndon, she is taken

Lyndon: by who?

Crow: by Yusei

Lyndon glared instantly to Yusei while Yusei was just staring at him normaly. Lyndon walked towards Yusei and revealed a white clove.

Yusei: uh?

Lyndon smacked Yusei's cheek with and everyone else got stunned by it.

Lyndon: I challenge you to duel in the terms of Aki's love.

Jack/Crow/Aki: EH?

Yusei was a bit flinched of the hit on his cheek and pats on it. He saw Lyndon's face and knew he wouldn't accept no.

Yusei: I accept

Aki: w-what?

Aki was surprised Yusei accepted the duel under the circumstances.

Lyndon: Yes! Out side everyone!

Everyone went outside even Zora, Lyndon attached his duel disk on his right arm as well Yusei.

Lyndon: call ( flipped a coin )

Yusei: heads

Lyndon: heads it is, you may pick who goes first.

Yusei: I'll take the first move.

Lyndon: alright then

Both of them drew 5 cards and their life points meter raised by 4000

Lyndon/Yusei: Duel!

Aki was kind of worried, thinking what would happen if Yusei would lose and image a future with Lyndon ending up working in a clock shop.

Aki's mind: Yusei…why would you accept something like that?

Yusei: draw ( drew a card from his duel disk ) I normal summon Junk Blader in attack mode.

Junk Blader 1800/1000 Atk/Def

A warrior catches it's black robe and putted on while he took out it's blade from his back.

Yusei: next 2 cards set and end turn.

Aki: I never seen Yusei playing that card before.

Crow: it's from his old deck, seems he got a new way of fighting.

Aki's mind: Is Yusei testing a new deck?

Lyndon: my turn, draw! ( drew a card and smirked ) I activate the field spell, Clock tower.

Behind Lyndon rises a giant big Ben clock tower behind him with a daylight background.

Lyndon: as long it's daylight, all monsters with clock knight in it's name get's there coin toss always heads. However, during my next stand by phase it will become dark and all effect becomes tails when activated.

Crow: ah card that increases it's luck, but it's kind of risky.

Lyndon, next I will summon clock knight 12 in attack mode.

Weird looking helmet knight appeared with it's torso having a red 12 number attached.

Clock knight 12 1200/1200 Atk/Def

Lyndon: next I activate the spell card clock work, now I can special summon a clock knight monster that has less stars as the 1 on the field

A same looking knight appeared but only this time a blue number 3 attached.

Clock knight 3 300/300

Lyndon: now I activate both their effect, since my field spell is in play it becomes always heads. Now both their attack points increase by 1200 points.

Clock knight 12 1200 + 1200 = 2400 Atk

Clock knight 3 300 + 1200 = 1500

Lyndon: next I activate 12 o'clock

Lyndon: during this turn, for each clock knight on the field I get to select a set card and have it's effect and to be activated negated until my next stand by phase, I select your two face downs!

Clock arrows shattered on Yusei's set cards and turned gray.

Yusei didn't flinch one bit about it.

Lyndon: now my knights attack! Number 12 take out his junk Blader!

The knight pierced down junk Blader and faded away

Yusei life points 4000 – 600 = 3400

Lyndon: now number 3 will attack you directly!

Yusei: from my hand I activate swift scarecrow.

Yusei discarded it to his graveyard.

Yusei: now your battle phase is over.

Lyndon: tsk, 2 cards set, turn end

The clock knights attack points returned to normal by the end of the turn.

Aki: why didn't Yusei use it earlier to protect junk Blader?

Jack: it's a effect that can only be activated during a direct attack.

Aki: oh…I knew that

Aki blushed from embarrassment for not knowing the effect

Yusei: draw ( drew a card from his deck )

Yusei's mind: on the next turn his monsters won't have 1200 more attack points.

Yusei looked down to Lyndon set cards and then his.

Yusei mind: I cant activate my set cards until his stand by phase, but still.

Yusei: I special summon level warrior from my hand to the field.

A super hero in yellow cape and red suit appeared with a star sign as his visor.

Yusei: when I don't have any monsters on my field this card can be special summoned to the field and then it's treated as a 4 level monster.

level warrior level 4 300/600 Atk/Def

Yusei: next I normal junk synchron to the field.

Sounds of engine surrounding the back ground and parts resembled together to form a engineer orange robot with a scarf around it's mouth.

Yusei: now I can revive a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard.

From the ground a scarecrow got lifted up on it's own with a witch looking hat on it's hat

Yusei: I'm tuning junk synchron with , swift scarecrow and level warrior.

Junk synchron started it's engines on his back and transformed into 3 green rings surrounding the remaining monsters on Yusei's field

Yusei: clustering hopes will become a shining new star! Take flight stardust dragon!

The majestic silver colored dragon spread out it's wings, released out it's sparkle silver dust of it's wings.

Stardust dragon 2500/2000 Atk/Def

Lyndon: s-s-s-stardust dragon!

Yusei: shooting sonic!

Stardust fired the silver colored beam and destroyed the knight with the blue 3 number.

Lyndon: kgg!

Lyndon life points 4000 – 2200 = 1800

Lyndon: trap card open, time machine! When a monster gets destroyed in battle I can revive the monster back on the field in the same battle position.

From the ground a time container appeared making noises and steamed for opening the door. Out of it the knight with the 3 emblem attached to it's torso jumped out from it.

Lyndon: next my other trap. Day, evening and night time!

In the back ground time passing by.

Yusei: uh?

Lyndon: this trap can only be activated when a clock knight is destroyed in battle and clock tower is on the field. Now I can change into night and summon 2 clock knights from my deck to the field that as less then 12 numbers.

From his deck two knight trying to get out, one succeed and helped out the other to come out.

Lyndon: clock knight 6 and 9, summon.

The knight with the 6 attached to it's body has green color and then 9 had the color orange.

Clock knight 6 600/600 Atk/Def level 2

Clock knight 9 900/900 Level 3

Yusei's mind: even if he power adds the power of their effects their attack points can't bring down stardust dragon.

Note: every of the knights have the same effects, 1200+ Atk points.

Yusei: turn end.

Lyndon mind: his hands are at zero, if I can beat his stardust dragon he will be defend less against my 4 clock knights, then I can date Aki!

Lyndon: draw! ( drew and got excited on his fullest ) Yes my combo is complete.

Crow/Jack/Aki: ?

Lyndon: this card can only be special summoned if clock knights 3, 6, 9 and 12 are on the field. Come forth! Clock knight 24!

Ah giant knight with a white 24 number attached showed up behind the clock tower and was bigger then a skyscraper.

Clock knight 24 2400/2400 Atk/Def level 8

Lyndon: next my clock tower standby phase effect. It changes into day!

The background showed the sun coming up behind the clock tower.

Lyndon: now my coin tosses will be always heads and thanks to this monster effect I can toss a coin and if it's heads all monsters on my field get their attack points doubled.

Crow: WHAT!

Aki: if the other clock knight activate their abilities.

Jack: they will be in max power.

Lyndon: ha-ha, effect activated!

Clock knight 3 300 + 1200 = 1500

Clock knight 6 600 + 1200 = 1800

Clock knight 9 900 + 1200 = 2100

Clock knight 12 1200 + 1200 = 2400

Lyndon: now for my ace to double their attack points!

Clock knight 3 1500 x 2 = 3000

Clock knight 6 1800 x 2 = 3600

Clock knight 9 2100 x 2 = 4200

Clock knight 12 2400 x 2 = 4800

Lyndon: next for each clock knight power increased, my clock knight 24 gains 1200 more.

Clock knight 1200 X 4 = 4800 + 2400 = 7200 Atk points.

Lyndon: your monster is nothing compared to mine now!

Yusei: that's true.

Lyndon: ha-ha, better surrender now, you can't win.

Yusei: give up? Would you give up then if I manage to win?

Lyndon: uh?

Yusei: would you just run and hide or face danger head on?

Lyndon: what are you saying?

Yusei: do you have any idea what Aki have been trough!

Lyndon started to flinch and shake.

Aki:…Yusei?…

Aki paid full attention to Yusei's words that came out of him

Yusei: can you take care of her, can you acknowledge her for who she is, can you do that!

Lyndon saw Yusei growing and growing in his image while his hands started to shake.

Lyndon mind: this guy…

Lyndon looked at Aki

Lyndon mind: has she done terrible things…or…

Yusei: your move.

Lyndon: even so, your about to lose her! Attack my knights!

The knights charged towards Yusei's stardust dragon

Aki mind: Yusei…you're the only one who really believed in me, even now in this duel. You prove yourself to fight for me and for your friends.

Yusei: trap card open!

Aki's mind: that's what I like the most of him, never give up for the ones he fight for.

Yusei: Star prevention!

Stardust dragon glowing and the knight froze and unable to move

Lyndon: what!

Yusei: when stardust dragon is selected as attack target I can end the battle phase, however in order to activate this card I must destroy 1 card on my field.

Yusei destroyed his face down.

Yusei: at that moment I activate limit breaker effect. I special summon speed warrior from my deck to the field.

From Yusei deck 1 card glowed out and used nitro from it's skates to make his appearance.

Speed warrior 900/400 Atk/Def level 2

Lyndon mind: he only got 2 monsters and no set cards, my monsters wont survive the hits of his 2 monsters. In that case.

Lyndon: clock tower effect activate, by switching it to a opposite effect. I can switch all my monsters into defense mode and have their defense increased by 1200 until my next standby phase.

Lyndon: however, it's standby phase effect will be negates next turn.

Clock tower brought day time to night, the knights switched in defense by taking a knee like they stand before a king or queen.

Lyndon: now my life points are save, next turn it will be my victory!

Yusei: there wont be a next turn.

Lyndon: w-what?

Yusei: draw ( drew his card and smirked ) it came. I summon mono synchron to the field in attack mode!

Mono synchron 0/0 Atk/ Def level 1 tuner

Yusei: I activate mono synchron effect, now I can change speed warrior level into 1.

Mono synchron used it's magnetic jolt to speed warrior.

Speed warrior level 2 to 1

Yusei: I'm tuning mono synchron with speed warrior

Mono transformed into 1 ring around speed warrior

Yusei: clustering wishes will call out a new speed horizon! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchron summon! Power of hope, Synchro tuner, formula synchron!

A evolved looking turbo synchron appeared with his suit like a formula race car.

Yusei: thanks to my monster effect, I can draw 1 card ( drew a card )

Jack: Accel synchron.

Yusei: clustering crystals dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path it's light shines upon! Accel synchron!

Formula and stardust dragon passed by Lyndon, they disappeared, but a new dragon appeared behind Yusei from a green ring.

Yusei: Be born, Shooting star Dragon!

Stardust dragon evolved into more skinned dragon without any rough edges on it's wings.

Shooting star dragon 3300/2500

Lyndon: with only 1 monster you wont beat 5 monsters.

Yusei: equip spell activated, junk barrage

Lyndon: what?

Yusei: while a monster is equipped with this card, every time my shooting star dragon destroys a monster in battle you take damage equal to have your monster Atk points.

Lyndon mind: even if destroys clock knight 24 it's only 1200 damage. I can still survive

Yusei: next shooting star dragon effect, I check the top cards and for each tuner, my monster gains 1 additional attack.

Yusei revealed 5 tuners. Turbo synchron, unknown synchron, quick - span knight, nitro synchron and hyper synchron.

Lyndon: n-no way!

Yusei: stardust mirage!

Shooting star dragon overwhelmed the knights by it's clones and destroyed them instantly.

Lyndon life points 1800 – 0.

Lyndon:…h-how?...

Yusei: if you going only by the girls looks instead of her personality and her dreams, you wont be able to protect her, don't come near Aki if you don't know how to protect her.

Yusei walked back into the clock shop.

Crow: just now…was he?

Zora: mad

Aki: uh?

Zora: but more, jealous.

Aki heard the word and ran into the clock shop.

Crow: A-aki?

Zora: let her go Crow, this is something we cant bother with.

Inside the clock shop.

Aki: Yusei!

Yusei walking up stairs. Aki ran after Yusei.

Aki: wait! I said wait!

Aki grabbed his wrist and the moment she did that Yusei stopped walking.

Aki: y-Yusei?

Aki let slowly of Yusei's wrist and Yusei began to speak.

Yusei: sorry, for my outburst.

Aki: no, it's not that.

Yusei: then what? ( turned around )

Aki:…why…do you love me?...you said….

Yusei: ah, I want to be your savior, like I promised.

Aki: I-I don't need to be saved!

Aki stuttered and blushed for thinking that Yusei seeing her as a helpless child.

Yusei: what do you need?

Aki:…well…I…

Aki turned speechless while Yusei kept staring at her emotionless.

Aki:…I don't want you to think you will lose me…

Yusei flinched and turned around.

Aki: Yusei?

Yusei was secretly blushing but his voice was still normal.

Yusei: I know that, I wont lose you that easily.

Aki:…but…why do you love me then, if it isn't looks, then what is?

Yusei grabbed Aki's hand and lead her to his room and he pulled down Aki on to bed.

Aki: y-yusei?

Aki began to blush tremendously while she finally noticed Yusei's blush.

Yusei: it's because you care about others…

Aki: w-what?

Yusei: and you're the one who can understand me.

Aki:…I-I don't…I don't understand you at all

Yusei: you just keep guessing who I really am with emotions. While you know me from our duel.

Aki was quiet and remembered their duel. Aki saw Yusei all brave no fear no hesitation to save her.

Aki:…your kind…caring…and…

Yusei moving to Aki closely while their face was so close it was hard for Aki to breath from the tension.

Yusei:…in love…with you…

Aki wide slowly her eyes while her cheeks turned fully red. Yusei began to smile and let go of Aki's hands and moved slowly back. Aki wrapped her arms around Yusei and pulled him in her arms.

Yusei: a-Aki?

Aki:…I…I don't want you to leave…

Yusei:…Aki…

Both of them stared upon each others eyes and they moved closer to each others lips and began the kiss softly and slowly. Aki kept holding Yusei tight but Yusei pressing the kiss deeper as he moved above Aki.

Aki:…Yusei…say…..say one more…

Yusei:…what?...

Aki:…that….you love me…

Yusei looked slowly away but Aki held his cheeks and forced him to look at her.

Aki: I want to see your expression, when you say that.

Yusei began to get a red flushed face and completely warm, his arm began to shake a little as he gulped.

Yusei:…I….I love you…Izayoi…Aki…

Aki:…I love you too…Fudo…Yusei.

They kissed once more as Yusei began to touch Aki's chest area while Aki began to moan.

Aki: a-aah…n-not there…

Aki blushing hard as Yusei whispered in Aki's ear.

Yusei: I love you…

Aki: d-don't say it like that…you tease…

Yusei:…Aki…

Yusei licked on Aki's collar bone and moved his hands under her corset and felt her skin. Aki began to arch her back lightly from the touch with quivers and jolt going trough her body.

Aki:…hnn…aah…w-wait…

Yusei stopped moving and looking at Aki's blushing face

Aki:…I…I want to take the lead…

Yusei kept silenced but moved his hands out of Aki's corset as he turns over with Aki on top.

Aki's mind: I want Yusei to like me always…I cant lose to sherry.

Aki tried to unbuckle Yusei's belt but she did clumsy for not being able to unbuckle it.

Aki's mind: come on…come on…

Yusei: why you making it so hard on your self?

Aki: uh?

Aki stopped moving her hands.

Yusei: your face is suddenly serious

Aki:…well…I…don't want to lose you…

Yusei: why do you think that?

Aki: because…I'm not a good turbo duelist as Sherry…

Yusei's mind: sherry?

Aki:…I want to be your girlfriend and a perfect one.

Yusei showed a smile on his face and chuckled a bit. Aki turned red and gave Yusei a ap on his shoulder.

Aki: w-what's so funny?

Yusei: that you think I fall for Sherry, while I am the one doing this with you.

Aki: well…I…

Yusei: sherry is a good duelist, but what you think is different. I like Sherry as a duelist rival. Nothing more, nothing less.

Aki:…Yusei…

Yusei grabbed Aki's legs and put it against his waist, moving his hands over Aki's back and made her move her upper body to Yusei.

Yusei: I want my girlfriend to be you Aki…not Sherry

Yusei gave a kiss on aki's cheek as Aki got flustered by it and placed her face against Yusei's chest.

Yusei: aki?

Aki:…why is it always that when ever you say this things I blush…

Yusei: you make me also blush sometimes.

Aki:…lair…

Yusei: remember when we dated and I gave you the necklace?

Aki:…yes…

Yusei: when I got back home, Zora teased me by asking how you were…

Aki looked slowly up to Yusei.

Aki:…were you shy, to answer?

Yusei:…kind of…

Yusei began to have red cheeks.

Aki: so…how was I...as your first kiss?

Yusei cheeks overflew more above his nose and started to hesitate.

Yusei: well…it's not I can compare it with something….but…if I have to be honest I…

Aki began to giggle and gave Yusei a long soft kiss on the lips.

Aki:…hmm…can you answer it now?...

Yusei: cant say it in words…so…

Yusei leaned against Aki and began to kiss back as they enjoy it completely while they wrap each other with their arms without letting go.

Next day, the WRPG tournament round 4 has arrived.

MC: ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for round 4!

Audience cheered and yell in joy for wanting a exciting duel.

MC: today's match will be Team 5D vs. Team Delta!

Yusei and the others got prepared as Yusei looked crossed the course but he only sees Toru is at the pit stop.

Yusei mind: where is his team?

MC: first match is Jack Atlas against Toru!

The two got on their duel runners and got the start line.

Jack: Allow me to show you what true power is!

Toru: I wont let my dream to be destroyed, I will defeat you, Jack atlas!

Toru pointed at Jack as Jack Smirked and make a fist.

Jack: Bring it!

MC: Are you ready!

The race light counts down and turned green at the last bleep.

MC: Riding duel, acceleration!

Jack/Toru: Duel!

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14 Jack vs Toru

Chapter 14

Jack VS Toru

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is ****Directed by ****Katsumi Ono**** Written by ****Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

MC: acceleration!

Jack passed Toru and took the first corner

Jack: my turn, draw! ( drew a card )

Jack & Toru speed counter 1/1

Jack: archfiend interceptor in attack mode!

ATK/DEF 1400/1600 level 4

Football player appeared and the back of it's clothing got torn of it's extra arms.

Jack: turn end.

Meanwhile Yusei kept watching the other end of the pit stop.

Rua: hm? What's wrong Yusei?

Yusei: why aren't his team mates still here?

Bruno: I'm trying to get to the news but no pictures about the entire team called delta. They have played in duels but their info is being secured for some reason.

Yusei's mind: what are we up against?

Toru: draw!

Speed counters 2/2

Toru: scrap beast in attack mode!

ATK/DEF 1600/1300 level 4 tuner.

Cyber sabre-toothed tiger appeared and began to scan interceptor

Toru: attack interceptor!

Jack: interceptor effect activated. When this card gets selected as attack target it inflicts 500 damage to the opponent.

The football player tossed a football and exploded near Toru.

Toru: kgg

Toru life points 4000 – 500 = 3500

The tiger slashed the interceptor into 3 pieces

Jack life points 4000 – 200 = 3800

Toru: card set, turn end!

Toru mind:...Klaus…

Flashback *

Toru: why can't I join the WRPG!

Klaus: it's a foolish dream you have Toru, you just better give up on it and be a duel runner engineer.

Toru: but it has been my dream to become a duel champion of the WRPG, please Klaus reconsider!

Klaus: that's enough Toru! Don't make the same mistake my grandson did!

Flashback ended *

Toru mind: Klaus grandson got invited to the last year WRPG….but…rumours says he has gone missing ever since the start of that tournament. Klaus thought he might have been killed or kidnapped. Don't worry Klaus. Ill win this on your grandson behave.

Jack: draw!

Speed counter 3/3

Jack: when there is no monsters on my field and my opponent does, vice dragon can be special summoned from my hand to the field!

Fiendish dragon shouted out but it's roar decreased.

2000/2400 ATK/DEF level 5

Jack: but if it's special summoned this way, it's attack and defence is halved.

2000/2400 : 50% = 1000/1200 ATK/DEF

Jack: next I normal summon dark resonator in attack mode.

fiendish mage appeared with a sinister smile on his face and touched the tune fork with his staff.

Jack: I'm tuning resonator with vice dragon!

Mage transformed into 3 green rings surrounding the purple demonic dragon.

Jack: the ruler's heartbeat, will now file trough here! Take witness to it's creation-shaking power! Synchro summon! My very soul, red demon's dragon!

The ground opened up a core with a cocoon raising up, the cocoon spread out wings and showed it's yellow demonic eyes towards Toru and shouted out while opening it's claws

Toru mind: red demon's dragon…

Jack: next I special summon red nova and synchron magnet to the field

Toru: what!

Jack: when I have red demon dragon on the field I can special summon red nova, when I Synchro summon I can special summon synchron magnet to the field

Toru: what are you doing, you cant tune two monsters at once?

Jack: we shall see about that.

Jack puts his fist against his chest as he starts to burn with the birth mark on his arm.

Jack: I'm double tuning my level 8 dragon with Synchro magnet level 3 and red nova level 1!

Crimson dragon surrounded by inferno rings as he closed himself with his wings.

Rua: w-what the?

Ruka: a double tuning!

Jack: The king and The, here and now, will become one, O Raging soul! Lift up the very cries of creation itself Devil, Synchro summon! Appear, Scar-red Nova Dragon!

The inferno melted the dragon's skin and made a new scale as it spreads it wings.

Scar red nova dragon. Level 12 Synchro monster. 3500/3000 Atk/Def

MC: w-w-w-what the, jack atlas obtained a new dragon, SCAR-RED NOVA DRAGON!

The whole crow has gone wild for seeing the new dragon and started to cheer out the name Jack Atlas over and over again.

Bruno: Yusei, when did jack?...

Yusei: when bomber invited us to his home place, Jack found a new way of fighting from the crimson devil it self

Rua: cool…yet scary.

Jack: scar-red nova dragon gains 500 more attack points for each tuner in my graveyard. There are 3 so my monster gains 1500 more.

Scar Red Nova dragon 3500 + 1500 = 5000 attack points.

Toru: n-no way.

Jack: go, burning soul!

The dragon put it's claws close to it's body and started to swirling towards Toru with inferno surrounding it. Toru was shaking in fear but he snapped out of it.

Toru: trap card open, scrap barrier!

4 rotating scrap metals created a static field and negated scar red nova to rotate further.

Toru: by sending two scrap monsters from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate your attack and then draw two cards. Plus this card returns to my deck instead of my graveyard.

Jack mind: not bad, but even so, nothing can do against my nova.

Jack: I place a card set, turn end!

Toru mind: a level 12 Synchron monster…what should I do? This isn't what I excepted to encounter.

Toru: draw ( drew )

Speed counter 4/4

Toru: this card should do, I tribute my monster for Scrap Golem!

The sabre-toothed got sucked in the tribute circle and in replacement a giant scrap machine came out with a red dot aiming at jack monster zone.

Scrap Golem 2300/1400 ATK/DEF level 5

Toru: thanks to my monster effect once per turn I can special summon a scrap monster from my graveyard to any players field. I special summon, scrap searcher to your field jack atlas!

A tiny fortress machine appeared at jack and starter a countdown.

Jack: what?

Toru: when scrap searcher is special summoned all monsters on my field except scrap monsters get destroyed, but since it's on your field, your scar red nova is history!

The searcher threw a bomb at scar red nova dragon as the dragon ate it. The bomb exploded but didn't affect the dragon at all. It let out steam out of it's nose.

Toru: w-what the?

Jack: scar red nova dragon cannot be destroyed by my opponents effect. Your wasted your turn.

Toru: kgg…damn it! ( smacked his duel runner )

Toru mind: this combo never failed me, now with golem in attack mode, he can deal major damage to me because of it. What should I do?…

Jack: what's your next move, or have you lost the will to put up a fight!

Toru mind: will to fight…

Toru got a image of a person who said the same thing. The guy in front of him smiled and said. Never lose faith or hope, as long you got the will to fight for it.

Toru mind:…Chris…I wished that you were here watching or with your grandpa…but now…all I can do is fight on your behave…

Toru looked at the cards he has now.

Toru mind: scrap iron scar crow can protect me against his monster, but only for a while. But if something does happen I need to pass some cards for my other teammate.

Toru: 3 cards set, turn end!

Jack: my turn! ( drew a card )

Speed counter 5/5

Jack: scar red nova dragon, burning soul!

The dragon preformed the same attack.

Toru: trap card open, scrap iron scar crow! With this card I can negate your attack!

Jack: trap card open, overpower! When card effect that includes negate my attack I can negate the card and destroy it!

Toru:…no…way…

The scrap iron scar crow card got burned into ashes as the attack of the dragon continued.

The golem took the hit as it melt from the burning inferno.

Toru life points 3500 – 2700 = 800.

Toru mind: forgive me Klaus…I couldn't make it…

Jack: next speed world 2 activate. By paying 4 speed counters and showing a speed spell, you take 800 points of damage!

Toru: forgive me…Chris…

Jack duel runner fired a static charge towards Toru.

Toru: trap card open! Damage dealer!

Jack: what?

Toru: when a damage effect takes place this card let's me discard one card and then inflict us both damage equal to that monster attack points!

Toru discarded scrap breaker with 2100 attack points. The trap card fired two beams over Toru and jack.

Toru life points 800 turned to zero.

Jack: kgg

Jack life points 3800 – 2100 = 1700.

Jack mind: this guy manage to damage me…didn't see that coming.

Both players got to their pit stop for a break. Yusei saw a cross a blue haired girl watching him.

Crow: something wrong Yusei?

Yusei: no, nothing.

Yusei went to the locker room and placed his deck on the couch while editing it.

Meanwhile by Toru talking in the hall way

Misaki: there is someone that wish to speak to you.

Toru: uh?

In front of Toru a old man with a cowboy hat and clothing was glaring at Toru.

Klaus: YOU IDIOT HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO ENTER THE WRPG!

Toru: but Klaus I can explain!

Klaus: shush! I don't want to hear it, it's time we head back.

Toru made a fist and build up his courage.

Toru: no!

Klaus: what?

Toru: I want to be there for my team.

Klaus: stop talking nonsense boy, your out so what's left for you to do.

Toru: I want to win the WRPG.

Klaus: I told you, you shouldn't have entered.

Toru: Klaus, I know I'm not a good duellist yet, but you never gave me a chance to prove it. I want to win in the name of Chris.

Klaus wide his eyes by the name Chris and looked furious.

Klaus: don't push it Toru, your are my neighbour and all, but you cant replace my grandson wish by doing it yourself.

Toru:…Klaus…

Klaus: but ill give a chance then. If this team wins this duel, I'll allow you to proceed, but this will be your last WRPG. So make it count.

Toru: we will Klaus, right misa….ki?

When Toru turned the blue haired girl was already gone, Misaki was in a private room with someone.

Misaki: Toru lost master.

The guy stood up and turned with a disappointed face.

Proton: that's too bad, guess we have to clean the dirty work.

Misaki: I will not disappoint you master.

Misaki left the room as Proton sat down and digs into his shirt with a pendant under it. Containing a Photo of a old men with a cowboy clothing with a guy wearing a biker jacket with a black top and white bottom shirt.

Proton:…grandpa…

Proton mobile ringing.

Proton: hello?

?: I assume your assignment is going well.

Proton: yea, but it will take some time, I haven't found it yet. Heard some rumours though.

?: rumours? What kind of rumours?

Proton: in the information I got from arcadia, they have destroyed the plans and even the project.

?: I see, it seems we have to change tactics then.

Proton: if I may sir, what are you planning to do with the project?

?: I advice you know less about it, Mr Proton.

The stranger hung up on Proton.

Proton: this guy…what is he after?

While Proton was wondering about the stranger call. Aki was searching for Yusei.

Aki: where did he go? the match is going to start soon.

Aki opened up a door of the locker room and noticed Yusei was planning out his deck.

Aki mind: he is planning out his deck…should…should I call him or?

Aki was wondering what to do but Yusei noticed her.

Yusei: Aki?

Aki: ah!...( surprised ) sorry, I didn't want to disturb you.

Yusei: I'm done editing so.

Aki: I see…Yusei…there is something I need to tell you.

Yusei: hm?

Aki sits down next to Yusei on the couch.

Aki: I cant participate in this match

Yusei: uh? You want Crow to take over?

Aki: I'm sorry but I think it would be for the best.

Yusei: but it isn't your fault we almost lost to team unicorn.

Aki: it's not that, it's just…

Yusei: it's just what?

Aki:…I might be…pregnant.

Moment of silence got to those two, Yusei was speechless as Aki was blushing for telling the truth.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 The strategist

Chapter 15

**The strategist **

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is Directed by Katsumi Ono Written by Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

MC: welcome back everyone, the players are ready to go, Misaki vs. Jack Atlas!

The public cheered for jack because he got the field advantage of his scar red nova dragon while Misaki has only a set card that Toru left.

MC: alright, riding duel acceleration!

Misaki took off faster then jack.

Jack mind: what's under that duel runner?

Misaki: my turn ( drew emotionless )

Speed counter 6/2 ( Misaki/jack )

Misaki: I summon Wattgiraffe in attack mode.

A static giraffe appeared stomped on the ground to create a discharge

Misaki: trap card open, Scrap detonation.

Jack: what? That's Toru's card.

Misaki: with this I destroy the searcher that Toru left on your side on the field so I can remove a card from the game, I choose scar red nova dragon!

Scrap searcher jumped on scar red nova dragon and exploded into a portal.

Jack: no way.

Jack mind: scar red nova dragon can only be removed if it's selected as attack target plus it cant be destroyed by effect. She found a weakness in my monster.

Rua: strange, why didn't Toru use it in his last move?

Bruno: since he was running low on cards, even if he survived he would only have one card left in his hand.

Rua: still, it's odd so see someone lose this way.

Ruka: what do you mean?

Rua: he could have just pulled a strong card to direct attack with it.

Crow: don't forget Rua, jack has a battle fader in his deck.

Rua: uh?

Crow: when there is going to be a direct a attack in place, battle fader can end the battle and then get to be special summoned to the field. I think that Toru guy thought he had one in his hand.

Rua: I see, now it's that girl turn and she has more cards in her hand also.

Jack mind: even if she direct attack me, I got battle fader. Bring it.

Misaki: speed spell, brake engine, when I have 4 or more speed counters then my opponent I get to discard 2 cards from my opponent hand.

Jack: what!

Misaki: I select the right and the left one.

Jack discarded them and one of them was battle fader.

Jack: kgg

Misaki: for each monster card discarded I lose 2 speed counters.

Misaki speed counter 6 – 2 = 4 speed counters.

Misaki: but for each trap or spell card I get to draw one card.

Misaki drew a card.

Jack mind: this girl is playing with me.

Jack got a little mad for not being able to defend.

Rua: that's a risky speed spell.

Bruno: that speed spell prevents her to gain speed counters for 2 turns. Plus during the end of the turn jack gets to draw 2 cards of it's effect.

Misaki: 2 cards set, next my giraffe, direct attack!

The giraffe galloping towards jack and stomped it's duel runner to push it further away from Misaki.

Jack: kgg!

Jack life points 1700 – 1200 = 500

Jack mind: if she activated speed world now, crow will have the speed counter advantage.

Misaki: when giraffe successfully direct attack and inflict damage, you cant activate any effects this turn.

Jack: what's she aiming for?

Misaki: when a watt monster successfully inflicts battle damage I can special summon the tuner monster known as Wattcharger.

2 batteries appeared and a electric skeleton got attached to the batteries as it's arm.

Wattcharger 500/0 Atk/def level 2 tuner.

Jack mind: I'm trapped, if it wasn't for giraffe I could special summon Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow

Misaki: direct attack!

Wattcharger put's it's fists together to charge the batteries and fires a blue electric shock.

Jack: kgg aaah!

Jack life points 500 to 0.

Jack duel runner stopped functions while it's steaming.

Misaki: I'm not done yet.

Jack: what?

Misaki: when charger successfully direct attacks and inflict battle damage, I can tune one of my monster to perform a Synchro summon.

Jack:….this….girl…

The charger changes into 2 rings surrounding the giraffe

Misaki: silent clouds becomes the light, lighting strikes once but appears twice. Synchro summon. Wattchimera!

A lion roared out creating thunder clouds with a electric snake as it's tail.

MC: what a great performance not only did Misaki beat Jack new dragon she manage to Synchro summon until her turn completely ended!

Jack got into the pit stop as Crow was waiting for him.

Jack: where is Aki, is she not participating?

Crow: she said I should take her place, don't worry, ill avenge your lost jack.

Jack passed it's tag to crow, crow placed it on his shoulder and drove ahead.

Jack: where is Yusei and Aki?

Ruka: they haven't come back yet, I wonder if they are okay

Rua: don't worry, Yusei will come back for this battle.

Meanwhile in the locker room where Aki and Yusei are.

Aki:…I might be…pregnant.

Moment of silence got to those two, Yusei was speechless as Aki was blushing for telling the truth.

Aki: I was speechless too.

Yusei: what do you mean by might?

Aki: I'm going to be examined by the doctor in a few weeks, but they advice I don't turbo duel in case for the baby

Yusei: I see, are you hoping for a child?

Aki: well, I never thought about having kids of our own. But during this time of being, I feel useless not being able to help you guys out.

Yusei: it's partly my fault.

Aki: what do you mean?

Yusei: I forgot to use a condom, so it's actually my fault.

Aki: it isn't your fault Yusei…I was really glad that you saw me as your girlfriend, I was careless and we did it without protection.

Yusei: yea…

Aki: don't worry, the doctor said I might be pregnant, so it isn't official yet.

Yusei: why does it have to take two weeks?

Aki: they can examine it better once it's grown a bit. 2 or 4 days wont do. Why do you ask that?

Yusei: it's been a while since you enjoyed duelling so much.

Aki: what do you mean by that?

Yusei: when you turbo duel, you show courage and beauty at the same time, you use the cards strategically as well as I do.

Aki: thanks…but it doesn't matter Yusei, I'm still glad that I'm around you.

Yusei: I know….but

Aki moved her hand on Yusei's cheek and kissed him softly.

Aki: whether I'm pregnant or not, all I want from you now is support…can you do that?

Yusei:…of course I can…but I don't know how to do that.

Aki: well, I don't know either, perhaps I should be with parents, maybe they know.

Yusei: probably for the best, I wish I could be of much more use then I am now.

Aki: it's okay Yusei, I don't know either, it's just too confusing right now.

Yusei: sorry, to put you through this.

Aki: it's alright Yusei, if I wanted to have a baby….i…

Aki started to blush very much and looked away.

Aki: I want it…to be you…as father…

Yusei:…Aki…

Yusei wrapped his arms around Aki as Aki felt so safe and secured by Yusei's hug.

Aki:…I want to be with you always Yusei…that's all I want…

Yusei:…after the duel is done…come to Martha place in case you want to see me

Aki: same to you at my place…but we shouldn't do the…ecchi

Note: ecchi. adjective it is used with the meaning of "dirty", "naughty", "frivolous";

Yusei chuckled as he pats Aki hair and back.

Yusei: I can deal with that, but can you?

Aki blushed more and gave a tease push on Yusei shoulder.

Aki: mo, you tease, you never stop doing that!

Yusei smiled as well aki is. Both of them enjoyed each others company for a quit a while.

But as time flew by they had to say goodbye because the parents of Aki were waiting at the entrance to pick up Aki.

Yusei brought Aki to their parents with the car waiting for Aki.

Hideo: good afternoon Fudo Yusei.

Yusei: you too Hideo.

Hideo: I hope your aware of the situation by now.

Yusei: what do you mean?

Hideo: setsuko, bring Aki inside the car, I want to speak Yusei in private.

Setsuko: sure dear.

The mother of Aki and Aki herself got in the car with closed windows.

Hideo: are you ready to have a child, incase Aki is really pregnant.

Yusei: I never thought about a kid before.

Hideo: you have 2 weeks to think about it. If you are ready, then I want you to take care of Aki for me, if not. Then she will be staying with us until your ready for it.

Yusei: how do I know when I'm ready?

Hideo walked pass Yusei and placed his hand on Yusei's shoulder.

Hideo: I was a lousy father against Aki, when I discovered her power. Can you image if the child would have the same power as Aki?

Yusei: never thought about that.

Hideo: compared to you and me, you will be a better father then I am

Yusei: what?

Hideo: you faced Aki with no fear or backing down when you first dueled her. Also at the time when her power really took over and I confront it head on. But I should have done it sooner, if I did…

Yusei: it's not your fault Hideo, you turned out to be a great dad to Aki, by facing her as her father.

Hideo: …Yusei…

Yusei walked a bit further to cut free of Hideo hand.

Yusei: but I will care for Aki, I don't know what it's like to have child, even though Martha raised me in a orphan house. I can't image how I will be able to really take care of a child.

Hideo:…hmm ( smiled )…it will be alright Yusei.

Yusei turned and confused.

Yusei: what do you mean?

Hideo: I was exactly like you…but…

Yusei: but?

Hideo: advice…don't let your work be number 1 then your beloved ones.

Yusei: Hideo?

Hideo: keep it in mind, it could cost your love for Aki and your child, believe me. I know.

Hideo went over to the driver seat and opened the window of Aki.

Aki: how did the chat go?

Yusei: it went well, don't worry, your father gave me good advice.

Aki: I hope to see you soon then Yusei.

Yusei leaned forward and kissed Aki, he backed away when the window slowly closed, Aki was waving to Yusei as Yusei was waving back.

Hideo drove away with Aki and his wife.

Yusei went back into the stadium and saw Crow dueling against Misaki.

Yusei: jack what happened?

Bruno: he lost Yusei.

Yusei was shocked because last time he checked Jack had scar red nova dragon on the field.

Yusei: scar red nova dragon, was beaten?

Jack: sorry Yusei, I tried my best.

Yusei: it's okay Jack.

Jack: where were you actually?

Yusei:…dropping off Aki, she went home.

Rua: eh? Is she okay Yusei? ( worried )

Yusei: don't worry Rua, she just needs some rest.

Ruka: I hope it isn't something serious.

Jack was staring at Yusei, knowing Yusei for years he knows Yusei expression he was hiding something.

MC: now for round 2 of our contestants, with Misaki tactics she manage to outsmart jack atlas but will she smart out Crow Hogan!

Crow: this should be interesting, two strategists against each other.

Misaki just drove without answer to Crow.

Crow mind: seems like she isn't much of a talker.

Misaki was wondering and gazing to the sky.

flashback –

Misaki woke up from her capsule and tried to get it out as she fell down trying.

Misaki: w….where am I?...

Proton: that is classified, sadly, I want to tell but due to orders I can't.

Misaki looked up and saw a white haired guy staring at her with blue eyes.

Misaki:…can you tell me my name?...

Proton: you don't remember your name?

Misaki: everything is kind of woozy, I can't remember I have been here before.

Proton: Misaki.

Misaki: uh?

Proton: your name, is Misaki.

Misaki: Misaki? Who are you?

Proton: call me proton. Everyone calls me here in this facility.

Misaki turned and saw the capsule as a jolt came in her head of flashbacks, it got too much as she kneeled down from it.

Proton: you alright?

Misaki:…why can't I remember who I am, or where I belong?

Misaki cried with tears down her cheeks with her hands on the sides of her head.

Proton reach out his hand and offers his help to Misaki.

Proton: I'll help you to get your name back.

Misaki:…sniff…sniff.

Proton took a knee and showed Misaki his pendant. Containing a picture.

Proton: I don't know my real name, or where I belong, this thing is all I have left.

Misaki wiped slowly her tears and saw the picture, memories came up to her.

Misaki: I know that men from somewhere…

Proton: where have you seen him?

Misaki concentrated hard on the memory and remembered a old farm, cliffs, horses. Suddenly she remembered a name plate of the entrance.

Misaki: crash town.

Proton: I see, let's go then.

Misaki: uh?

Proton stood up with a smile and once again offer his hand twice.

Proton: let's go, partner.

With the smile of Proton face, Misaki accepted the hand of Proton as they formed a union together.

flashback ended –

Misaki mind: I wont let you down master, you swore to help me as well as you did. I shall find the answers where I belong and where I came from.

Yusei noticed some movements across delta pit stop and flinched for seeing a familiar face.

Rua: Yusei, what's wrong?

Yusei stare without blinking, a young men walking out of the hall with a smirk on his face, tight up his hair band around his forehead.

Proton: hope your ready, Fudo Yusei.

To be continued


	16. Chapter special chapter Halloween

Special Chapter

Halloween

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is Directed by Katsumi Ono Written by Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

**This following chapter doesn't involve the original story of White rose. Hope you all like this chapter special**

It's Halloween at Martha's place.

The orphans made their own costume, some of them were dressed as ghosts, some of them made masks. Most of all, they tried to dress as a yu-gi-oh monster, but it didn't went as well as they thought it would be.

Everyone one was invited, they started out with a barbecue since it's afternoon, waiting for the sun to go down for a nice trick and treating.

By Martha place, there was, Trudge, Mika, Jack, Yusei, Crow, Blister, Carly, Bruno, Ruka and Rua.

However, one of them wasent there yet. Let's check how Aki is doing with her costume.

Aki: dad! What did you do!

Aki showed a white silk to her father.

Hideo: it's washed isn't it?

Aki: it was a black silk for my witch costume!

Hideo: sorry…

Hideo felt he failed as a father for Aki.

Setsuko: come on Aki, you should be dressed to something more casual, I know, how about as a ghost

Setsuko puts the silk over Aki but Aki pats away the silk.

Aki: t-that's childish, what should I do, Yusei and the others are waiting for me.

Hideo: take your time, he surely can wait for you.

Aki: I don't want to be late for my first Halloween party.

Setsuko mind: I feel kind of bad for my daughter, with the incident of her power, Halloween is the saddest day of Aki.

Aki: something wrong mother?

Setsuko: don't worry I know something else that would fit for you.

Aki: uh?

While Aki and Setsuko got ready, the announcer declares a costume tournament. Who ever has the best costume can have the bowl of treats.

Rua: alright, check this out!

Rua was dressed as power tool dragon made out of carton boxes, he collared them yellow with markers.

Mc: now for the judge!

Martha: wonderfull costume, I give it a 9

Blister: 7

Trudge: ha-ha epic Rua, 10.

Mc: amazing Rua has the lead of this costume tournament.

Rua: yes, candies here I come!

Ruka: mo your really immature Rua.

Ruka was dressed as fairy with purple wings and a staff.

Rua: urasai, you didn't want to participate.

Crow: check this out!

Crow was dressed exactly like one of his own cards.

Crow: I summon, black wing armed wing!

Crow summoned his holographic monster and they looked like twin brothers.

Mc: oh, now that's a good costume, judge?

Martha: well done crow, but I see some mistakes in the knitting part. 7

Crow: Martha!

Blister: he-he ill give it a 9

Trudge: well I like it so, 10

Mc: crow and Rua have the same points, now for the last competitor!

Jack stepped on stage and his skin was purple with red lines under his eyes, he was dressed as the monster called Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow

Mc: what a great costume! It's almost the real thing!

Martha: 10+

Blister: 10

Trudge: well that spooked me so, 10.

Mc: perfect score! Winner jack atlas!

Jack: of course, I am king to everything!

Crow:…show off…

Rua: ah so close ( teary )

Ruka: there there

Ruka Gave shoulder tapes on Rua's shoulder

Mc: congratulation jack atlas, here is your bowl of candy.

Jack received it and then threw all the candy away to the audience.

Rua & crow: WHAT!

Jack: hmph, kids should eat, victory is for adults.

Crow mind: that bastard.

Rua: where is Yusei by the way, I haven't seen him yet.

Ruka: well I heard from trudge, his duel runner was parked outside.

Yusei: sorry that I'm late.

Rua: ah Yusei….uh?

Rua saw a junk warrior infront of him.

Rua: AH! Junk warrior!

Yusei: no, no

Yusei took of his helmet

Rua: YUSEI!

Yusei: it's seems I have been here right on time.

Jack: ah Yusei, it's been a while. Have you been doing well?

Yusei: ah, your dressed of the ogre card.

Jack: isn't Aki with you?

Yusei: no, isn't she here yet then?

Suddenly a car drove by and a person came out from it.

Yusei: visitors?

Suddenly the lights sprung out and the doors opened by a whirlwind.

Crow: w-what's going on!

Jack: dark signer!

Rua: ah! ( hang on a table while the rest of his body about to be blown away. )

The whirlwind stopped, the person came inside the house. Wearing a creepy looking mask.

Rua: AH! ( points ) it's the witch!

Yusei: Aki?

Aki took slowly her mask off, the light went on again, showing Aki being dressed like a princess, white silk, white cloves and even a tiara.

Aki: hello, everyone.

Aki blushed for making such a entry, everyone went gasping at her looks and were speechless.

Yusei walked over to Aki, he took Aki's hand and gave a kiss on it.

Yusei: took you long enough, princess.

Aki began to giggle.

Rua: geez Aki, you scared us with the whirlwind.

Aki: sorry but I held back as much as I can with the whirlwind.

Rua mind: she didn't use full power then!

Mika: ah Aki-san, you're here.

Mika was just dressed what she usually wear.

Aki: thanks, uhm…nice costume.

Mika: which costume?

Aki: he-he never mind…

Crow looked at the time and whistled.

Crow: trick or treat time!

Children's went berserk and went outside in the bus.

Aki: w-what's going on?

Yusei: let's go, Aki.

Yusei held Aki's hand, put his helmet on and lifted up Aki on his duel runner and drove away with the buss to the city.

Aki: what's going on Yusei?

Yusei: it's trick or treat time, we going to pass by every door to receive candy.

Aki: but aren't we a little old for that?

Yusei: it's for the orphans, not for us.

Everyone enjoyed their time, every kid was thrilled to scare the people behind the doors and receive candy afterwards.

Carly: ha-ha with this, I can share it with jack later.

A pockey box

Note: **Pocky is a delicious, fun biscuit dessert from Japan.** The name "Pocky" is derived from the sound that this crispy snack makes when eaten.

Carly was dressed as fortune lady earth.

Jack: ill be taking this.

Jack took the pocky box from Carly.

Carly: w-wait I was saving that!

Jack: all candy goes to the orphan remember.

Carly:…yea…

Carly was chibi crying for missing a chance to have a romantic scene with Jack.

Meanwhile by Yusei and Aki.

Aki:…

Aki was nervous in front of the door.

Yusei: what's wrong Aki? You don't feel well?

Aki: n-no, I'm just no good with strangers that's all.

Yusei: allow me then.

Yusei rang the door as a old lady opened the door.

Yusei: trick or treat.

Old lady: my, my that's a big junk warrior young men, oh how cute also a princess, ill give you couple a nice treat

The old lady gave a big bag loaded with candies.

Yusei: thank you miss.

Old lady: it's the least I can do.

Old lady closed the door.

Yusei: see, easy.

Aki:…easy for you to say…

Yusei: hm?

Yusei and Aki walked around for a while, they took a break on a bench, Yusei took his helmet off and breath out.

Yusei: it seems your not enjoying this too much Aki.

Aki: uh?...well…

In the past, by the incident of Aki's power, she never got the chance to go trick or treating. But it wasent only that.

She was picked on or being called a monster by the classmates of her.

Aki didn't enjoy Halloween at all because of her nickname, black rose witch.

Yusei: I see, it's a shame

Aki: what do you mean by that?

Yusei: your dressed well, I thought you might enjoy these things…but I think I went overboard so, sorry if it made you uncomtrafble.

Aki: Yusei…

Yusei: we can go if you want, we have enough candy.

Aki:…

Aki grasp on the bench and stood up.

Aki: I want at least one candy from a stranger, I want to try it again.

Yusei began to smile to Aki

Aki: w-what!

Aki began to blush as Yusei just walked passed her.

Yusei: let's go.

Yusei and Aki went to a haunted mansion, the last checkpoint where they can get candy from. The mansion had a long entrance with coffins and R.I.P stones next to the walk path.

Aki:…it's kind of….scary here…aren't you afraid Yusei?

Aki started to get shivers from it and was very close to Yusei.

Yusei: it's just fake Aki, you don't need to worry.

From the coffin a vampire lord came out of it.

Aki: AH! ( held Yusei's arm tight )

Yusei: easy Aki, it's just a hologram.

Aki: b-but it came out of no where!

Vampire lord: cant let you go, Fudo Yusei.

Yusei: what?

Aki: h-he knows your name!

Vampire lord: now I will direct attack you!

Yusei: vampire lord is 2000 attack, I summon speed warrior, next I release him to special summon turret warrior.

Turret warrior gains attack points equil to the warrior's attack points.

Speed warrior 900 attack points

Turret warrior 1200 attack points.

Turret warrior 1200 + 900 = 2100 attack points.

Yusei: attack!

Turret warrior fired rapid fire guns at the vampire lord and turned the vampire into ashes.

Aki: you did it Yusei!

Aki began to calm while Yusei was wondering how the vampire knew his name.

As they walked further they met new enemies such as, goblin zombie and vampire lady.

But they were no match for turret warrior attack points.

Yusei mind: it's almost too easy

Zombie werewolf appeared on the field and started growling at Yusei.

Zombie werewolf 1200 attack points

Yusei: turret warrior attack!

Turret warrior blew werewolf into pieces but for some reason it revived and gained 500 more attack points

Zombie werewolf 1700 attack points.

Aki: w-what's going on it suddenly became stronger?

Yusei mind: I have to deal more damage then.

Yusei: I equip turret warrior with junk barrage! Open fire!

Turret warrior fires with a overheating attack.

The werewolf revived but it was still 1700 attack points.

Aki: how come his attack points didn't increase further?

Yusei: zombie werewolf effect is when it's destroyed by battle, the opponent can special summon one more wolf with 500 extra attack points. It's attack points is 1200, the new ones only are at 1700.

Aki: I see, I thought it's attack points became 2200.

Yusei mind: perhaps in this game you can only summon monsters in attack mode. Right now I have dealt 3650 points of damage, which means this final attack ends it all.

Suddenly from the grave a **Plaguespreader zombie appeared on the field****.**

A level 2 tuner, werewolf level 4 tuned into doomkaiser dragon

Doom Kaiser dragon attack points 2400

Doomkaiser released a toxic breath and revived speed warrior in zombie version by it's side.

Aki: speed warrior? But that's impossible. Speed warrior isn't a zombie monster.

Yusei mind: that toxic breath…changed the field into zombie world.

Doom Kaiser defeats turret warrior with it's toxic breath plus speed warrior kicked Yusei in the stomach.

Yusei: kgg…

Aki: Yusei!

Doomkaiser dragon jumped towards Aki

Yusei: watch out!

Yusei pushed Aki away and received a stomp from doom Kaiser dragon

Aki: YUSEI!

Yusei mind: kgg…3500 damage, perhaps the opponent used a double attack spell card to attack again.

Yusei slowly stood up and drew his card.

Yusei mind: junk synchron but…speed warrior is no longer in my graveyard.

Aki: yusei…

Yusei: I discard one card from my hand in order to special summon quick synchron! Next I special summon bolt hedgehog from my graveyard. I tune level 5 quick synchron with level 2 bolt hedgehog

Yusei: clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro summon, blaze on, nitro warrior!

A green ogre with a engine behind his waist blazed fire out.

Yusei: dynamite knuckle!

The ogre puts it's fists together and showed a green aura around it. Smashed the dragon into pieces.

Yusei: now i activate control switch, this spell card can switch one monster into defense mode. I choose speed warrior.

Speed warrior changed to defense.

Yusei: now for nitro warrior effect, it can switch my opponent monster into attack mode to attack one more. Go nitro warrior!

Orge does his attack again and defeated speed warrior.

Yusei mind: now the opponent life points should be at zero.

The hologram ended around Aki and Yusei as Martha was infront of Aki and Yusei.

Yusei: Martha?

Martha: you passed the fear test you two.

Aki: fear…test?

Martha explained everything to Aki and Yusei it was all a set up, everyone needed to take the test in order to join the party.

Martha: sorry for the trouble, but it sounded more fun this way

Yusei:…Martha….

Yusei face palmed himself while Aki was beginning to smile

Yusei: Aki?

Aki: it has been fun….but…I was scared you were going to be trampled…

Yusei: Aki…

Martha: some nice mood we got here, well since you guys past. You can participate in the Halloween party.

Aki: thanks Martha

Aki offered Martha a friendly handshake, but Aki hand cut loose as Martha became pale and fainted.

Yusei:…Aki…you didn't

Aki pulled out her arm sleeve and stretch out her real arm.

Aki: what, she deserved it.

Yusei chuckled a bit and kept starting to Aki

Aki: w-what?

Yusei: you finally smiled, I'm glad.

Aki began to blush more.

Aki: l-let's go…

Yusei took off his junk warrior outfit and was dressed in tuxedo.

Aki: u-uh?

Yusei: your mother told me ahead to dress like this for you.

Aki mind: gosh mom…your embarrassing me again

Aki and Yusei went inside the mansion as a huge party has started, everyone was dancing and having a great time.

It was a bit crowed but Yusei kept holding Aki's hand so they don't get lost.

A couple of people pressed Yusei close to Aki and the other Aki. Suddenly a spot light came above them with blister doing all the lights and effects on the dance floor.

Mc: EVERYBODY LISTEN, LET'S, DANCE!

Everyone began to dance, although Aki didn't knew how to dance free style. Yusei chuckled and began to swirling his arms around with his back against Aki's back.

Aki began to imitate Yusei's moves as she started to get the hang of it. The public started to watch how Yusei and Aki danced with each other.

Yusei kept staring at Aki as well Aki looking back at Yusei with a shy look on her face.

The both of them enjoyed their night, especially Aki with her first Halloween party.

Remember, Halloween parties are always fun with friends. Keep it in mind.

Happy Halloween everybody ^_^ now where is my candy! :(


	17. Chapter 16 conclusion

Chapter 16

**Conclusion**

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is Directed by Katsumi Ono Written by Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

MC: now for the second duellists to take their part! Who will win and proceed to the next round!

crow: draw!

Crow mind: since Misaki ended the duel with jack, I cant draw 2 cards from her brake engine, however, for 2 turns she wont be able to increase her speed counter

Crow: black wind blue, in attack mode.

Misaki: trap card open, gravitation. If a monster is summoned and has a higher attack point then my Watt monster then it cannot attack this turn.

Crow: then I'll special summon black wind hurricane!

Crow: black wind hurricane special effect. I half your monster attack points.

Watt chimera 1400 – 50% = 700

Crow: your gravitation only works during summoning, so my hurricane can attack now!

Misaki: trap card open. Discharge, when a Watt monster battles a monster I can return the monster back to my opponents deck and inflict 500 points of damage. However, during the end of the turn you draw a card and if it is a monster my Watt monster gets destroyed and you get to special summon that monster to the field. If not during the end of battle phase you cannot set any cards.

Crow bird returns to deck

Crow life points 4000 – 500 = 3500

Crow: gambling are we now, fine by me.

Crow: draw! ( looked at the card ) tsk, lucky girl, turn end.

Misaki:…draw.

Speed counter Misaki 4, Crow 3

Misaki: Card set, next my chimera attacks…

Crow: kgg.

Crow life points 3500 – 700 = 2800

Crow mind: I have to do something before my life points reach zero

Misaki: chimera effect, activate…

Crow: what?

Misaki: when it successfully direct attacks and deal battle damage, you have to return one card from your hand back to your hand.

Crow mind: which means my next draw is going to be the one I place on top.

Crow put one card to the top of his deck.

Crow mind: this girl is locking me, with gravitation, if I Synchro summon I cant attack with it since I decrease her chimera by 700 attack points. I can attack with my other monsters, but I wish I could Synchro summon if I have to be up against their last member.

Crow mind: plus even if I want to pass my turn when I Synchro summon, I would just lose more life point and not be able to draw any new cards, she is forcing me to end it quickly.

Proton mind: crow, all you have to do is finish this duel and duel me after it ( smirked )

Toru's mind: proton has calculated the whole duel of Misaki's play style. If crow beat her now his turn ends automatically

Crow mind: right now, I want to Synchro summon!

Crow: card set! Speed spell high speed crush!

Misaki: hm?

Crow: by destroying one card on my field I can destroy one of yours, I choose, gravitation!

Misaki trap card got destroyed and crow's face down too.

Crow: I tune blue with hurricane to Synchro summon. Armoured black wing!

Crow: black wing! Attack chimera now!

Misaki life points 4000 – 1800 = 2200.

Crow: turn end.

Misaki: draw

Misaki/Crow speed counters 4/4

Misaki mind: speed counters can be increased again…

Misaki: 3 cards set, turn end.

Bruno: 3 cards…if the attack succeeds.

Crow: draw! Even if I will be low on cards in the next battle I cant just sit and do nothing, DIRECT ATTACK!

Misaki's life points reached zero

MC: and that was it for Misaki, now team delta has only one member left to fight!

Both duel runner got the pit stop.

Crow: sorry Yusei, I had to

Yusei: it's alright, but be careful.

Crow: I will ( drove ahead )

Misaki: im sorry I failed you.

Proton: no, you did the right thing, now your price

Proton gave a necklace to Misaki and snapped his fingers as misaki's eyes turned to normal.

Misaki: w-where am i?

Toru: Misaki? You okay?

Misaki: I'm fine but. Where is john!

Toru:…

Toru mind: if proton said is true, then John is in arcadia.

Toru: Klaus we need to get going.

Klaus: uh? Why is that?

Toru: because your grandson is still alive!

Klaus: let's go then!

Proton was left alone as he smirked, he drove away with his own duel runner.

MC: this is it, just one more member of team delta to go, Crow still got his Black wind monster on the field that cant be destroyed by battle, how will the new opponent fight!

Proton: I draw!

5/5 speed counters.

Proton: I summon white horned baby dragon to the field!

Proton: next I activate high speed crush to destroy my baby and your black wind monster!

Crow: WHAT!

Proton: now I activate baby effect, by removing a spell card from my grave I can special summon him to the field. High speed crush remove!

Proton: next when there is a white horned monster on the field, white-horned alchemist can be special summoned.

Proton: when this card is special summoned I can select on monster on my field and increase it's level equal of the select monster.

White horned baby dragon level 2. alchemist level 6.

Proton: I tuning baby with alchemist in order to synchro summon, white-horned synchron dragon!

White-horned synchro dragon 3000/2500 Atk/Def

Proton: now for his ultimate effect.

Crow: what?

Proton: I remove your synchro monster so my monster gains the effect of your removed monster.

Crow mind: that means it cant be destroyed by battle, what's worst, I haven't placed any face downs for Yusei!

Proton: direct attack!

Crow: not so fast I special summon from my hand blackwing ghibli the searing wind!

A bid with blackwings showed up with red feather in the center of it's 6 wings, it looked almost like blackwing dragon it self

blackwing ghibli 0/1600 Atk/Def

Crow: when my opponent monster attacks me directly I can special summon this creator to the field.

Proton: futile, trap card open, shield penetration!

Crow: what!

Proton: when my monster destroys your monster this turn, not only do you still receive battle damage by this attack but you also take damage equal to it's defence points.

Crow: oh no!

Proton: go, white horned Synchro dragon!

The white dragon launched a powerful beam towards crow

Crow: ah….AAAAHHHH!

A powerful flash came over Crow.

Meanwhile back in the hospital.

Setsuko: how are you honey?

Aki's mom held Aki's hand, she was laying down on bed with the examination.

Aki: little scared…but…can the television go on, I want to see how my team is doing…

Setsuko: sure

Setsuko turned on the television.

MC: unbelievable, Proton finished crow in just one turn!

Aki: what!

MC: now team 5d only hope is FUDO YUSEI!

Aki:…I need to get there

Hideo stopped aki from moving further by placing his hand on her shoulder.

Hideo: your not going anywhere

Aki: but dad!

Hideo: they will be fine, right now we need to check up for you…so please…

Aki:…hai…I understand

Aki laid down as the door opened in her room

Doctor: I have the result

Setsuko: well doctor?

Doctor:…

To be continued.

Sorry for the late upload for the past months, I hope this chapter will satisfy you guys.

Bye bye :3


	18. Chapter 17 Tragedy

Chapter 17

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is Directed by Katsumi Ono Written by Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

**Tragedy **

MC: now the final battle begins who will proceed to the next round!

Yusei and proton going to max speed and they are equal at speed.

Proton: well Fudo Yusei, it's been a long time since the old temple

Yusei: yes, but it seems your team was looking for someone named John, so who are you exactly?

Proton: remember the bounty hunter in satisfaction town, it was me who saved you back then

Yusei: what!

Proton: be glad, Fudo Yusei, I have waited a long time for this moment. Now ( turn up the speed even more and took the lead )

Proton/Yusei: DUEL!

Yusei: draw

Speed counters 6/6

Yusei: speed spell, angel baton activate!

Yusei drew two cards and discard one from his hand.

Yusei: next I send from my hand a monster to my graveyard, in order to special summon the tuner monster Quick synchron!

A cowboy looking robot shoots his revolvers

Quick synchron level 5 tuner.

Yusei: next from my grave I revive level eater by downgrade my monster level by one.

Quick synchron level 5 to 4.

A lady bug showed up with a star on it's back.

Level eater 600/0 Atk/Def level 1

Yusei: next I summon triple dash warrior!

A red upgraded speed warrior version dashed with the other monsters.

dash warrior level 3. 600/ 1200 Atk/Def

Rua: WAY TO GO YUSEI!

Ruka: he manage to have monsters gathered for a level 8 Synchro monster

Yusei: level 4 quick synchron, Level 3 dash warrior, level 1 level eater tuning!

Quick synchron transformed into 4 circles and surrounds the other two.

Yusei: destroy the path, junk destroyer!

A warrior robot appeared with 6 arms and a crown on his forehead, it's red eyes shined to Proton.

Proton: not bad…

Yusei: for every monster I used to Synchro summon this card I can destroy one card, that's 2, so I'll destroy one of your face down and your synchron dragon!

Yusei pointed at the selected targets.

Proton: not bad at all, until I play, my trap! Destructive potion ( was one of the selected target to be destroyed ) to destroy my own monster!

Yusei: what!

White horned Synchro dragon exploded.

Proton life points 4000 + 3000 = 7000

Yusei mind: he sacrificed his own monster, but still.

Yusei: attack with destroy knuckles!

Junk warrior powered up his fists and launched them one by one at Proton.

Proton: kgg

Proton life points 7000 – 2600 = 4400

Yusei: I set 2 cards and end my turn.

Proton: draw

Speed counters 7/7

Proton: trap card open, synchron spirits! I remove white horned synchron dragon, to special summon back, white horned baby and alchemist to the field.

Yusei mind: what is he after?

Proton: alchemist effect, when this card is special summoned it's level increase of the selected monster. I choose white horned baby dragon.

Alchemist to level 6

Proton: next it's secondary effect, I can change it's attribute to light.

Alchemist clothing turned into white.

Proton: I tuning baby dragon with light attributed alchemist.

Yusei mind: wait is he going to!

Proton: come forth light end dragon!

The clouds cleared up and a bright light shines to the ground, wings spreads out with a dragon floating down with a halo above it's head.

Proton: next I activate the speed spell, synchron duplicate! When I Synchro summon this turn and I have the same speed counters as my opponent I can revive the material monsters from my grave.

Rua: again!

Bruno: he is going to summon it

Ruka: uh?

Bruno: light end dragon and dark end dragon.

Proton: tuning!

Yusei:….light end…dark end…

Suddenly a storm brewing around Yusei and Proton.

Yusei: w-what?

Rua: what's happening to the field!

Proton: when light and dark are on the field their legend of balancing the world will come to end when the eclipse comes. But still, all that I'm after. Is beating you! Fudo Yusei!

The two dragons roared powerfully at Yusei made him back away a little with his duel runner.

Yusei: kgg

Proton: Dark end dragon effect! By decreasing it's ATK/DEF by 500, I can send your junk destroyer to the graveyard!

Dark end dragon 2600/2100 – 500 = 2100/1600

Yusei: trap card open, synchron veil! Until the end of your turn, junk destroyer can't be target by any effect.

The veil covered junk destroyer and the darkness effect of dark end dragon couldn't penetrate it.

Proton: not bad, but I still have light! Attack!

Yusei: trap card open, scrap iron scare crow! This will negate your attack then this card reset at the end of it's effect.

Proton: turn end.

Yusei: synchron veil secondary effect kicks in, when the turn ends I get to draw one card for each Synchro monster on the field ( drew 3 cards )

Proton: tsk

Rua: alright! First proton was at 3 cards more advantaged now Yusei has is own 3 cards!

Yusei: I should thank you for Synchro summon twice.

Proton: hmph, you used my advantage against me, no matter, you will fall, just like you always will, same as your father

Yusei: my father!

Proton: your move, fudo Yusei

Proton started to smirk sinister and Yusei began to grip his handles

Yusei mind: does he know something about my father?

Yusei: draw!

Speed counter 8/8

Yusei: junk destroyer! Attack dark end now! Destroy knuckle!

Junk destroy dashed to dark end dragon, grappled it by it's claws and then smashed it on the ground. Dark end dragon fires dark flames, Junk destroyer dodged and fired it's 6 fists to the dragoon.

Proton life points 4400 – 500 = 3900

Yusei: turn end

Proton: draw!

Speed counters 9/9

Yusei mind: as long scrap iron scare crow is in place I can protect my junk destroyer.

Proton: I summon white-horned griffon in attack mode.

White-horned griffon level 3 ATK/DEF 1700/1000

Proton: griffon effect, when this card is summoned it can destroy one set card on the field.

Griffon flew over Yusei set card and caught it with it's whirlwind.

Yusei: oh no!

Proton: light end dragon attack! Light end dragon effect! By lowering it's ATK/DEF by 500 I can lower the attack target by 1500 points.

Light end dragon shines it's wings and made junk destroyer kneel for being weakened

Junk destroyer ATK 2600 – 1500 = 1100.

Yusei life points 4000 – 1000

Proton: lucky for you my griffon can't attack on the turn it was summoned, card set, turn end.

Yusei: draw!

Yusei speed counters 10/10

Yusei: speed world 2 effect! By removing 10 speed counters I can destroy your monster!

Yusei speed counters: 10 – 10 = 0

Yusei: card set, next max warrior in attack mode! Max warrior attack, plus when it attacks it gains 400 attack points

Proton life points 3900 – 600 = 3300

Yusei: during the end of the turn it halves it's ATK plus level.

Max warrior level 4 to level 2. 1800 – 50% = 900

Proton: draw!

Speed counters 11/1

Proton: speed world 2 effect, by removing 7 of them I can draw one card!

Proton drew a card then smirked, placed it face down.

Proton: next I summon white-horned knight!

White horned knight level 4 ATK/DEF 1900/1800

Proton: attack!

White horned lancer pierced down max warrior

Yusei: trap card open, defensive draw, it negates the battle damage and let's me draw one card! ( drew a card )

Proton: turn end

Yusei: Proton!

Proton: hm?

Yusei: what do you know about my father! Answer me!

Proton: it's better not for you the hear since he is the one responsible for the zero reverse project.

Yusei: zero reverse…don't tell me, your after that.

Proton looked back at Yusei with a evil smirk on his face.

Yusei: kgg, I wont let you get your hands on it!

Yusei: draw!

Speed counters 5/2

Yusei: I summon junk synchron in attack mode!

Yusei: thanks to junk synchron effect, I can special summon back bolt hedgehog from my graveyard!

Yusei: level 3 junk synchron, level 2 bolt hedgehog tuning!

Junk synchron transformed into 3 rings surrounding Bolt hedgehog.

Yusei: Clustering stars call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!

Yusei: scrap fist!

Proton life points 3300 – 400 = 2900

Yusei: card set, turn end.

Proton: draw!

Speed counters 6/3

Proton: turn end.

Yusei mind: what?

Rua: why he end his turn?

Bruno:…

Bruno sees on his screen a set card of Proton.

Yusei: draw!

Speed counters 7/4

Yusei: junk warrior, direct attack!

Proton: trap card open! Mirage victim! When my opponent declares a direct attack I can special summon a monster from my grave as the attack target, select.

The card white-horned dragon popped out the graveyard to protons hand.

Proton: come forth, my key card! White-horned dragon!

Rua: haha, he is only 100 points short.

Bruno: no

Rua: uh?

Proton: white-horned dragon effect activates, I remove your angel baton, to increase my dragon ATK by 300.

Yusei life points 3000 – 200 = 2800

Yusei: trap card open, synchron spirit, I remove junk warrior to special summon back, junk synchron and bolt hedgehog.

Proton: turn end.

Yusei: draw!

Speed counters 8/5

Yusei: speed spell, synchron return! This let me special summon back the removed junk warrior!

Yusei: level 3 junk synchron, level 5 junk warrior tuning!

Yusei: clustering hopes will become a shining new star! Take flight stardust dragon!

Stardust dragon and white-horned dragon began to roar against each other.

Proton: now the real duel begins….your stardust dragon, versus my white horned dragon, may the best duelist win!

But the moment he said it a lighting strikes down near Proton.

Yusei: hey! Watch out!

Proton: kgg

Proton tried to maintain it but he couldn't control it as he ended up crashing to glass wall

Yusei: proton!

Proton turned his head to Yusei and smiled friendly to him as his duel runner hits the ground and exploded.

Yusei: PROTON!

Yusei stopped near the broken glass.

MC: My goodness lady and gentlemen! Proton has crashed out of the course! In my eyes ears of commentary it has never happened before!

Rua: n-no way

Bruno: I cant get anything from the monitor.

Yusei watched how his duel runner was burning, he looked up and saw White-horned dragon looking at him as well stardust dragon looking at White-horned dragon.

Yusei mind:…is he…really death?

The hologram system of the duel runner malfunctioned as the hologram of White horned dragon slowly disappeared.

MC:…this is terrible for me to pronounce, due to the accident and no longer continues, Team 5D proceeds to the next round.

Yusei mind:…he knew something about my father

Yusei punched his own duel runner and groaning

Yusei mind: damn it…

Yusei moved back to the pit stop as Bruno checked his duel runner

Yusei: can it still move

Bruno: yes, why?

Yusei: I need to go then

Yusei touched the side of his helmet to make the visor go down, he stepped on his peddle and drove out of the arena

Rua: where is he going

Crow smiled and Jack smirked gentle with his eyes closed for knowing where he was heading.

Yusei mind: hang in there Aki, I'm coming for you

While Yusei went to Aki, Klaus, Toru and Misaki searched by the place where the arcadia tower used to be.

Toru: found anything Klaus?

Klaus: kgg

Klaus tried to lift up a giant rock, he cracked his back when he pushed a little more

Klaus: damn it, my back is not what it used to be

Misaki: Klaus, Toru over here!

Klaus and toru went to Misaki and found a basement door with a lock on it.

Toru: if only we got a key.

Klaus pulled out his gun and shot the lock open

Klaus: found it

Toru:…you do know it's dangerous to carry guns

Klaus: ah screw it, my grandson might be in there damn it!

Klaus opened the basement door as they all went in

Toru: found a light switch.

When Toru turned on the light, they were surprised what they are witnessing. A old laboratory containing one generator attached to a cylinder.

Klaus: Misaki, open that thing up!

Misaki: I'll see what I can do

Misaki took 30 seconds to figure out the password as the cylinder slowly opened. They all took a big gulp but was disappointed for the cylinder was empty.

Klaus: damn it! Where is my grandson!

Klaus shaking Toru like crazy

Toru: EASY EASY!

Misaki mind: if this is empty…then where…

Misaki wide her eyes for remembering that proton had a old necklace around his neck

Misaki: proton is john!

Klaus/Toru: WHAT!

To be continued


	19. Chapter 18 Final chapter

Chapter 18

**Yu-gi-oh 5d's is Directed by Katsumi Ono Written by Naoyuki Kageyama**

**This story is fan made and I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d nor came up with it.**

**If your not a fan off yu-gi-oh 5d, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

Final chapter

Many things has happened, the rounds were tough for team 5d's but one by one they defeated team Taiyo, Three pure nobles and team new world. Later on, Yusei and his friends has to face off Zone that tries to destroy neo domino city with his plan, but it failed when Yusei used his final blow with stardust dragon.

Now there was peace, after a few years later, Yusei and his friends have decided to split ways for their future. Also, their last goodbyes.

What better way to say their goodbyes, is a good old fashion party!

Everyone enjoyed the party on their fullest, even jack decided to dance with Carly…but it was short lived once Mikage and the café girl tried to steal away jack from Carly.

Carly: he is mine!

Carly pulling jack right arm

Mikage: No he is mine!

Mikage pulling jack left arm

Café maid: he is mine!

Comes in between.

Carly/Mikage: who are you again?

Stopped pulling jacks arms from both ways.

Crow: hey jack, have you seen Yusei around here?

Jack: I got my hands full here!

Crow: well you can still talk

Jack: It's not the time for that!

Carly and Mikage began to pull again while the café girl tried from jack waist

Crow: sigh, must be nice having so many options.

Trudge and Bolt holding a drinking contest with blister and bootleg as judges.

Bolt took a whole barrel of beer drinking it

Trudge: AH!

Trudge jaw hits the floor and his eyes expanded from his eyes

Bolt: hmm aaaaah, beat that!

Trudge:…gulp…

Blister: ha-ha!

Rua: eh, sure must be nice to be a adult.

Having a glass of lemonade next to Ruka with strawberry syrup.

Ruka: trust me, you don't want to be like them

Rua: not the drinking part, I want to be a turbo duellist one day

Ruka: I'm sure you will Rua, after all, you helped us beat Aporia.

Rua: yep, I will only get stronger, one day, I will challenge Yusei for a duel!

Ruka: and lose

Ruka smiled innocent to Rua

Rua: AH! RUKA!

Ruka giggled and Rua being a cry baby once more.

The front door opened and Martha checked wo came in.

Martha: well, well, don't you look handsome.

Yusei in tux with a tie with his hair still the same.

Yusei: this isn't really my kind of thing to do.

Martha: nonsense, it looks good on you, I hope Aki comes here quick.

Yusei: she hasn't arrived yet?

Martha nodded no.

Yusei: then I'll go look for her.

Martha: uh? Yusei!

Yusei closed the door behind him.

Martha: geez, that kid got some nerve to leave my house without saying goodbye. But it's quite understandable, he is really in love with Aki.

Yusei drove with his car to Aki's home and rang the door bell. Hideo opened the door

Hideo: hm? Yusei?

Yusei: is Aki here?

Hideo: yes, but…

Yusei: but what?

Hideo: we need to talk, men to men

Yusei:…

Yusei and Hideo went to a hill and saw the city in the dark with lights on.

Hideo: Aki, has decided to move out of domino city

Yusei: what?

Hideo: she will be leaving tomorrow

Yusei: still, we have a party, she should at least come.

Hideo: it's complicated, she doesn't want to show her face around her friends…especially you right now

Yusei: is she alright?

Hideo: don't worry, she is alright, just a lot of things came into her mind.

Yusei: the last past years she didn't even call me, why doesn't she answer?

Hideo: Yusei, promise me, you wont be visiting Aki until she comes back.

Yusei:…Hideo…

Hideo: promise me, as her boyfriend….and even perhaps, her future husband.

Yusei kept quitted and saw Hideo was death serious about this, Yusei nodded yes and decided to let t be.

Yusei drove Hideo back, as Hideo opened the door and exit the car he leaned over

Hideo: one more thing

Yusei: hm?

Hideo:…I promised not to tell you this, but I think you have the right to know.

Yusei showed his hand in front of Hideo

Yusei: if you promised it, don't tell

Hideo: Yusei…

Yusei: I trust Aki, with all my heart, she has her reasons for keeping secrets.

Hideo: I see…

Hideo smiled and saw Yusei was the one for Aki after all

Hideo: have a safe trip back, I hope you and Aki will be united quickly once she is a doctor

Yusei: hope so too.

Hideo closed the door and Yusei drove away. From the window, Aki watched Yusei drive away between the curtains.

Aki mind: sorry…Yusei…it's for our own good…

Yusei was full of thoughts while he was driving, he back to pet his head, doubting he should leave the things they are now.

Yusei mind: Aki…

The party went great but it ended shortly when everyone got tired and went home.

Bolt: the heart of cards….is where magic…is….hick…fine!

Bolt leaning on blister and trudge shoulders.

Blister: yea, yea big guy, we hear you.

Trudge: damn he smells…

Martha: have a safe trip you two, closed the door as the three person were the last ones leaving the house, only Crow, Jack and Yusei were left, chatting at the table.

Crow: EH! Aki is leaving tomorrow, already!

Yusei nodded yes

Jack: are you sure, you want to let her go.

Yusei: if she doesn't go, she cant cure the child back in the hospital.

Crow: damn, tough choice, but still. You love her don't you.

Yusei: I do

Crow: then tell her before she goes

Yusei: I appreciate your advise Crow, but it's my problem to solve…sorry, but if Aki doesn't want to see me for a reason, I fully respect her for it.

Jack punched Yusei right in the cheek and made him fall on the ground.

Jack: BAKA!

Crow: wow! Easy jack!

Jack: urasai!

Crow:….

Jack: the Yusei I know would not sit her and take it.

Yusei just laying with a red mark on his cheek from the hit.

Jack:…

Jack slowly let go and stood up

Jack: sorry, I let myself go.

Yusei stood up as well.

Yusei: I know you two want to help, but we cant do anything right now, Hideo says Aki will come back one day, so I will take his words.

Crow/jack:…

After that, they didn't spoke a word further about Yusei and Aki, tomorrow morning, everyone packed expect Yusei who has decided to stay in Neo Domino City.

Crow: guess this is goodbye

Jack: you sure you will be alright?

Yusei: I will manage, we keep in touch.

Crow, Jack and Yusei put their fists together and smiled with their friendship stronger then ever.

Crow and jack sat on their duel runners.

Crow: let's race Jack, one last time

Jack: sure thing.

Yusei took his duel runner and passed them

Crow: HEY! False start!

Jack also ahead

Crow: HEY!

Jack: no rules in this race!

Crow: damn you two!

Crow smirked and chased Yusei and Jack.

They drove into the centre of Neo domino city, Trudge came also with his sirens on.

Trudge: you three never get old

Mikage from above with Carly in the helicopter

Mikage: GO FOR IT! ATLAS-SAMA!

Carly: GO JACK, GO JACK!

Ruka and Rua taking their Duel boards and chasing Crow and Jack behind them

Ruka: were going too, our parents are waiting by the airport.

Rua: I want to beat you guys before going!

Rua in the centre between Crow and Jack

Jack: humph, interesting

Crow: bring it on kid!

Martha driving a bus and the kids showed drawings of crow next to him, crow waved back and drove even faster.

all of them ended up in a draw as they both gave one final high five

Yusei mind: one more person…to say goodbye

Yusei drove the Aki's home but no one was there, all the stuff were gone in the house.

Yusei mind: other country…the airport!

Yusei drove quickly to the airport as he got out, running to the gates, he looked around but didn't see anyone familiar.

Yusei mind: Aki, where are you?

Rua: Yusei

Yusei turned and saw the twins with their parents.

Yusei: Rua, Ruka.

Ruka: sorry Yusei, you just missed her

Ruka pointed to the sky as the plane where in Aki is as already left.

Yusei:…I see...

Ruka: sorry

Rua: yea, it's a bummer, she even waited for you.

Ruka: Rua!

Rua: ah, sorry….

Ruka didn't want to make Yusei feel more guilty for missing Aki's flight.

Yusei: it's alright.

Yusei smiled towards the sky.

Rua/Ruka: hm?

Yusei: we shall meet again someday, as well you two.

Yusei hugged the twins as they got teary for leaving.

Father: come on now, we need to take out flight

Rua: okay

Ruka: I'll be right there.

Rua and the parents went in.

Ruka: here

Ruka gave a gift box to Yusei

Ruka: it's from Aki.

Yusei: from Aki?

Yusei accepted it, the moment he took it in his arms, Ruka kissed Yusei's cheek.

Yusei: hm?

Ruka: thanks Yusei, for looking out for us

Ruka smiled cheerfully to Yusei as Yusei was a little bit confused by the kiss on the cheek part. In the end, he just smiled and pets Ruka's head.

Yusei: you two look out for each other now, have a safe trip.

Ruka: we will

Ruka got on board on the plane.

Rua: what are you smiling about?

Ruka: nothing.

Ruka secretly blushing yet smiling.

Ruka mind: thank you, Yusei-kun.

The twins plane left as well, Yusei stood proud and left the Airport with the gift box in his hand, he drove back to his garage and carefully opened it. It contained a DVD

Yusei puts it into the DVD player and saw on screen Aki smiling.

Yusei: Aki?

Aki: hi Yusei, by now I have left Neo domino city, I'm sorry I act all distant in the very end of our goodbye.

Aki began to get teary eyes and wipe them off with her finger tips.

Aki: I'm glad I met you Yusei, I hope you wont cry or get hurt without saying goodbye. The reason why I did it…was

Yusei paused it. He smiled warm

Yusei mind: tell me…when you get back Aki.

5 years later.

Yeager: well done professor Yusei, you manage to balance our latest project.

Yusei as matured a lot, wearing white coats lately as he was the successor of his company.

Yusei: we still have a long way to go, but if the keep up the schedule, we should be fine.

Yusei left his workplace and checked his computer on emails. He flinched for seeing one from the sender called, Aki

Yusei left his company and drove to the place to meet. He went to the old clock shop that got retired, but Yusei uses it has his new home.

He opened the garage, and there she was.

Aki: hi

Yusei: hi.

Aki wearing her doctor uniform with her hair into a pony tail

Yusei: you have grown, Aki

Aki: so did you.

Something behind Aki clinched on her coat.

Yusei: hm?

Yusei looked a bit behind Aki and saw a child with the same hair style as he is. He was around 4 years old wearing a white shirt and blue jeans

Aki: I want you to meet…your son

Yusei flinched and Aki presents Yusei's child.

Aki: his name is Fudo Hoshi

Note: Hoshi means star.

Hoshi:…hnn

The child hides his face by Aki's waist and held on to it.

Aki: it's your father…don't be shy

Aki turned her voice into a calm matter but the child didn't want to show his face.

Yusei went over and kneel down with one leg, he gently pets the child head, tender and carefully.

The child slowly turned his face towards Yusei, Yusei was smiling warm to him and opened his arms.

Hoshi: d...d...DADDY!

The child got into Yusei's arm and hugged him tight with tears flowing over his cheeks

Yusei looked up to Aki and smiled also to her, Aki was relieved that her son got close to Yusei.

Later on, Yusei took Aki and their child to theme parks, went to card shops to buy their own son his own deck ( junk deck of course ) in the end when it got dark, the child went to sleep as Aki and Yusei chatting to catch up their lost time.

Yusei: I see, so that's why you kept distanced.

Aki: if I told you I was pregnant, you wouldn't let me go.

Yusei nodded yes

Aki: I'm sorry for keeping this a secret, but like Zone once said, you're the future of your people Yusei, I cant be in the way.

Yusei put his hand on Aki's shoulder and pulled her close to Yusei as he hugged Aki tight.

Yusei: you never are a bother, or in the way…Aki…

Aki blushed lightly and hugged back.

Aki: you didn't watched the DVD…didn't you

Yusei: I knew you will be back and explaining things, so there was no need.

Aki: your always a gentleman, even now.

Yusei: yes.

Yusei stood up and got off the couch

Aki: Yusei?

Yusei: it took 5 years of waiting, I wanted to call but.

Aki: Yusei…

Yusei: but now I'm more then confident and sure Aki.

Aki: what are you saying?

Yusei turned towards Aki and then took one knee in front of her. Aki placed her hands on her mouth and was surprised what Yusei was doing.

Yusei presents a case with a diamante ring in it.

Yusei: Izayoi Aki…will you marry me?

Aki:…oh my…yes….YESS

Aki hugged Yusei as Yusei does it back, both of them smiled with joy and gave each oher endless kisses to each other

Hoshi:…hnn…mommy…why is it loud in here.

Hoshi in his pyjama holding his bolt hedgehog stuffed animal.

Aki: is nothing Hoshi, mommy is just really happy right now.

Hoshi: yawn…

Yusei lifted Hoshi up, Aki followed Yusei to the bedroom as Yusei placed the child into his bed. Aki put the blanket by his shoulder and gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

Aki and Yusei both smiled to each other, they finally have their own family.

2 months later, everyone got back for a reunion, they were amazed that the day is today that Yusei and Aki, finally going to marry to each other.

They all dressed nicely, Yusei waited by the altar with his son. His best men is actually 2. Crow and Jack.

Everyone cried a few times, some of them smiled for knowing all along that Yusei and Aki belonged together.

The piano started playing, everyone looked behind them as Aki enters the altar in her wedding dress and holding a bouquet with roses.

It was silence as Martha now began his chant for Yusei and Aki

They exchanged rings as Aki best brides maid was her mother, who almost cried for joy for Aki as well Hideo

Martha: do you, Fudo Yusei, take Aki, as your beloved wife.?

Yusei: I do

Yusei kept staring to Aki's eyes

Martha: do you, Izayio Aki, take Yusei, as your beloved husband.

Aki: I do

Aki started back to Yusei with teary eyes and about to cry with joy.

Martha: then I pronounce you husband, and wife, you may kiss the bride.

Yusei moved the visible sheet off Aki's face and then held her cheeks, gave her a warm long kiss. Everyone cheered except Hoshi who found kissing disgusting

Everyone applaud and stood up, they waited outside for the bride and the groom to walk out the church. The door opened as they began to toss out the rice.

The bride and groom held hands on their son, smiling to everyone who enjoyed their wedding and also…you guys…for being a true fan of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D

The End

Happy valentine everyone


	20. New Story

Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S High School is now released. Be sure to read it ;3


End file.
